


The Golden Rule

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Enemies to Friends, Hypocrisy, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 73,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: The Avengers and Exvengers accidentally eat golden apples. They are forced to go to Asgard and see each other.





	1. State of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_aia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aia/gifts).



> This isn't a one-shot, but I put it in this series because... reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger Warning at the bottom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom.

* * *

 

Loki was brought before the All-Father and Queen Frigga. That was not all that unusual considering the mischief and schemes Loki was wont to concoct. What made it strange was that it was the first time since he’d been brought back from Midgard.

Loki had been practically an angelic like in the four-year interim. Though scare few believed that to be the case.

“Yes, father?” Loki asked with only the barest hint of sarcasm.

Odin eyed him, taking in his appearance. He had recovered greatly since his fall and invasion of Midgard. The jittery exhaustion that once weighed him down was replaced with smooth movements and cautious glances.

The caution never left him. Odin wondered if that was from him losing faith in Asgard or if he did not believe Odin could protect him from the Mad Titan.

The news that Loki had been tortured into playing conqueror by Thanos was speculative at best, but it had been enough to keep him out of the dungeons. He had been confined to the palace until Odin could think of a better punishment. When the dark elves attacked Loki proved himself to be a warrior of Asgard by helping kill them, winning his freedom.

His reputation was far from untarnished, but it had always been that way.

“Idunn has reported that apples have been stolen from her orchard,” Odin said, carefully not accusing him. The direct approach rarely worked when it came to dealing with Loki.

“My goodness, how terrible. How is Asgard handling the situation?” Loki sounded horrorstruck with a side of fake surprise.

It occurred to Odin that the indirect approach also didn’t work well when dealing with Loki.

Loki’s tone told Odin very little. Loki often pretended to have a hand in mischief that was not his own, if only to make the other Aesir wary of him. It was also a good cover for when he actually did have a part in the mischief.

“Actions have been taken.” Odin held in a sigh. “Have you any knowledge how this happened?”

“I would suppose it would be due to the inattention of the guards.” Loki was still sour about how they had treated him when he was indelicately hauled to the throne room all those years ago.

Odin let out an unimpressed hum.

“What of Heimdall? He surely saw something.”

“His all-seeing eyes were not turned towards Asgard.” Odin paused. “Did you have a hand in their disappearance?”

Loki looked aghast and Frigga held back a tittering laugh.

“I would never, _never_ , commit such a heinous crime!” Loki’s voice became louder. “Idunn’s apples are the lifeblood of the Aesir! To take but one is to hinder Asgard. To take more than that is to spit on Asgard’s future!” He took in a deep breath. “Whoever took them should be punished to the full extent of the law. I, Loki the Lawbringer, will look into this matter myself at once!”

“Loki Lawbringer?” Odin asked, trying not to sound exasperated. Loki had many names. Lawbringer wasn’t one of them.

“Isn’t that why you summoned me? To get to the bottom of this?” Loki blinked owlishly at Odin. “With Heimdall unable to leave his post and with Thor visiting Midgard, the task surely falls to me to find the culprit or culprits.”

“Loki, darling,” Frigga said before Odin strike down Loki’s suggestion. “I have been wanting us to spend more time together. Odin shall summon Thor back from his sojourn to look into this matter. We shall practice magic together as we once did when you were a boy.” Frigga’s smile was honey-sweet. 

Loki grinned at her before turning his attention back to Odin.

“I’d hate to shirk my responsibilities. Let me bring Thor back. It has been so long since we stood side by side. I miss him terribly,” Loki said while putting a hand on his chest.

Odin growled in annoyance, both at Loki’s poorly hidden sarcasm and the situation.

“You have my permission. Make haste.” Odin banged the butt of his spear down, bringing the matter to a close.

*

“You have not eaten all day, my king,” a Dora Milaje said to T’Challa.

He rubbed his eyes, the images of words bright in his mind.

It felt like he’d been working for hours. T’Challa had no idea how his father had both ran the country and began the process of moving the accords forward.

The only disadvantage T’Challa had compared to him was inexperience.

It was a disadvantage that could only be overcome with time and hardship.

“What is the hour?” T’Challa asked, his eyes still closed. He could just glance at the clock, but his eyes would not be happy with him for doing so.

“Half past six. You have been working all day.” The Dora Milaje, Ayo, had a concerned tone to her voice.

“I must rectify this.”

T’Challa gestured to his computer.

After Captain America’s show of disregarding the wishes of the UN and all those that backed the Sokovia Accords, new amendments had been proposed.

New amendments that called for putting trackers on all enhanced individuals.

The amendments were unlikely to pass, but they were sparking ideas.

“A break is in order,” Ayo said firmly. He gave her a look and she backed off.

After a moment he compromised by grabbing a mango from the side of his desk. Ayo plucked it from his hand and skinned the mango before he could.

T’Challa refrained from commenting on her pampering him as he took the mango back.

It was surprisingly sweet.

*

Clint was chewing on beef jerky, ignoring the heat. He was laid out on his front, his face up to the scope of his unloaded sniper rifle.

His breathing was steady as another person walked by his perch. He was well hidden in a dilapidated church.

He didn’t let the irony of that weigh him down.

When Clint had first looked into this town with Laura he’d almost vetoed it because of the church. It was not because he was a religious man, far from it. He almost vetoed it because he knew it could serve as a good sniper’s perch.

Clint adjusted his scope and flexed his fingers as he looked at the entrance of the grocery store.

He refrained from shifting despite his discomfort.

For a split second he glanced to the side, make sure he grabbed a new bottle of Gatorade instead of the pee bottle.

He chugged half of it, washing down the salty aftertaste of the beef jerky. He was so focused on going back to waiting to see a glimpse of his family that he didn’t notice the odd taste.

*

Wanda clicked the refresh button for the nth time.

Her google parameters read: _Vision, “The Vision”, Avengers, -iron -man, -ironman, -Tony -Stark, -accords -Sokovia_

The irony that it was Tony Stark that taught her how to narrow down search results escaped her.

Wanda had nothing better to do with her time.

She was in Wakanda, languishing away as she waited for Steve and Sam to return from their latest mission.

She was stuck all alone in the east wing of the Wakandan palace with just Scott to keep her company.

Wanda rolled her eyes, hitting the refresh button again with no new results.

Scott was so annoying, going on and on about some woman named Hope and his daughter Cassie. If Wanda had to listen to him one more time…

She let out an agitated huff.

Why was her Vision such a private person?

Wanda could only imagine what he was up to, all alone with that monster Stark.

Her anger boiled up.

Wanda restrained her powers, knowing they would just short out another computer.

It was no matter. Vision was strong enough to resist Stark.

She hit refresh.

No new results.

Damn Stark for ruining everything.

For _always_ ruining everything.

Keeping her locked up and keeping her away from Vision.

Her power escaped her and the screen cracked.

Wanda screamed in frustration and red gashes destroyed the rest of the computer and the desk.

She panted while staring at the mess she made. Wanda straightened up and went to get lunch.

Her salad tasted strange. She figured that was because of Wakanda’s odd climate.

*

When Scott knew the coast was clear he crept out of his room.

He’d really wanted to go on the mission with Sam and Steve, but his suit had run out of Pym Particles, rendering it into just a goofy costume.

It was so unfair.

All he wanted to do was be a super hero, to make Cassie proud, but he was on the sidelines again.

His thoughts kept going back and forth about contacting Hope and Dr. Pym. Scott had finally decided to, but someone—Wanda—had destroyed the computer.

Had she read his mind?!

Did she know he was going to contact them?!

Scott ran back to his room and hid.

*

Peter Parker covertly looked at Mary Jane while in line in the cafeteria.

“She’s out of your league, dude,” Ned whispered loudly. Peter elbowed him and Ned just chuckled.

Peter gripped his empty lunch tray, glancing at her again.

“This is so unfair.” Peter wanted to throw his hands up to the heavens. Instead, he dropped his voice down to a whisper. “She’d like me if she knew I was pidersay-anmay.”

“What?”

They both moved forward in the lunch line.

Peter sighed loudly.

“Nothing.” The lunch lady spooned green beans onto their trays. They looked soggy. They were probably better than Aunt May’s cooking though.

At least it was taco Tuesday.

They started talking about the test they just completed as their trays were loaded with more subpar food.

Peter and Ned joined up with one of the dorkier groups for lunch. They were greeted warmly.

Peter picked up a shiny red apple to eat, but his spider senses went off, warning him against eating it. He put it back down and picked at the rest of his meal instead.

*

There was always one… There was always one stupid ass racist.

Jim Rhodes gritted his teeth. He’d think that a bunch of wheelchair bound people would be tolerant, but there was this one asshole who went out of his way to ram his wheelchair against Rhodes’.

Even though they were on the same basketball team.

He also refused to pass Rhodes the ball.

Fucking asshat.

Jim had plenty of practice dealing with racists while in the Air Force. He learned how to keep his cool when he’d rather throw down and teach those assholes a lesson. He knew nothing ever came of it anyway.

An asshole would still be an asshole even after a good whooping.

JIm’s arms burned as pushed his wheels, trying to block one of his opponents.

He reached up as the ball went flying over his head. It hit the tip of his fingers, but he couldn’t grab hold of it.

“Come on!” the racist SOB shouted right into Jim’s ear. Jim gritted his teeth and focused back on the game.

There was a loud squealing of tires on the court. Jim winced as he saw one of his teammates’ wheelchair tipped over.

Jim pushed down his immediate instinct to help.

His teammate easily righted his chair and pulled himself up, getting back into the game.

They kept playing for a few more minutes before a timeout was called.

Jim opened his sports drink and took a few fortifying gulps.

Drinks always tasted better when he was sweating.

“Why are you even here?” the racist asked him loudly, getting a bit too close to Jim. “You got robot legs from your sugar daddy! You’re not one of us!”

Ah, so not a racist.

Just an asshole.

Jim finished off his drink and went back to the game.

*

Natasha’s lips curled up into an alluring smile. She giggled when the security guard made a joke. She had heard it before, but was playing her part.

They continued to flirt, but Natasha’s mind was on her mission.

T’Challa had made a mistake when he stopped Zemo from killing himself. She was happy to rectify that mistake.

Natasha bit her lip, looking thoughtful.

“Is there… maybe somewhere we could go?” She looked suitably embarrassed.

The security guard’s eyes lit up in excitement. He happily led her to an empty office.

Natasha dropped to her knees the second the door closed.

The guard’s mouth dropped open as Natasha undid his pants.

She expertly gave him a blowjob the way she had been taught in the Red Room and the way she had perfected while working for SHIELD.

Natasha lifted his security badge as he helped her stand back up. What a gentleman.

Natasha gave him a cute little wave goodbye. She locked the office door from the outside and jammed the lock with a hairpin. When the guard recovered from the blowjob he wouldn’t be able to get out unless he busted down the door. He was more likely to call for help though, thinking it was a coincidence. After all, she had chosen him because of his lack of intelligence.

A part of her was annoyed that she even had to go through this nonsense.

If T’Challa hadn’t been so ‘noble’, this wouldn’t be a problem. Despite being well educated he hadn’t been able to foresee the problems Zemo could cause for the Avengers. Thus far, Zemo hadn’t told anyone about what happened in Siberia, but his future opportunities were plentiful.

If that news got out it would damage her team even more. What support Steve had stateside would diminish, lessening the chance of a pardon for him and his fugitives when they were called back to fight the next big villain.

Natasha wished she had more time. She wanted to know what information Zemo had, what else he’d learned during his observations of her and the other Avengers.

Natasha was still pissed off that she hadn’t noticed him stalking them.

It was a failure on her part that she meant to rectify.

Natasha used the key card to open the door that led to the cell Zemo was in. He spotted her immediately.

“Romanova,” he said, recognizing her despite her disguise. His Sokovian accent was prominent, making her briefly think about Wanda. Natasha blamed her for this whole disaster. If she hadn’t had such a childish need for revenge against Stark, this would have never happened. Sokovia wouldn’t have fallen and Zemo would have no motive to attack Natasha’s family.

“Are you still interested in killing yourself?” Natasha asked. She had no interest in adding more red to her ledger. It would be better if he took his own life.

Zemo tilted his head to the side.

“I’m sure my family misses me.” Zemo licked his lips. There was something in his eyes that glinted. A madness Natasha was happy to use to her advantage.

She tossed him a capsule through the bars of his cell.

“Good old fashion cyanide.”

He examined the capsule.

“It seems that at least one of you Avengers has a modicum of mercy.” Zemo took the capsule.

Natasha watched him fall to the ground seconds later. The foam that came from his lips was proof enough that he’d taken in. She waited for his twitching to stop before she left.

On her way out Natasha stopped by the security room and doctored the surveillance tapes.

When she got to her car she pulled out a bottle of water. She washed the taste of come out of her mouth before chugging most of the water down. It tasted delicious.

Or maybe that was just the taste of victory.

*

Their mission had been a failure.

Steve and Sam were in the quinjet Natasha had acquired for them so that Steve and she could rescue the imprisoned Avengers. 

T’Challa had been opposed to them, in his words, breaking even more laws, but Steve persisted with his plan.

He did feel a bit bad though. Natasha had explained that T’Challa was honor bound to house them because of his guilt for hunting Bucky. Steve used his sense of honor to ensure that he wouldn’t do anything when they rescued the Avengers.

It had worked.

T’Challa tried to convince them it was in their best interested to stay in Wakanda, but Steve refused to be held back from helping the people.

Sam sighed for the fifteenth time since they took off.

The US military had confiscated Sam’s wings before Steve had gotten to the Raft.

Their mission had been to get them back, but they hadn’t been able to break into the military base the way Natasha had.

Steve held back his irritation at her. After they busted the Avengers out, she and Clint took off. They were supposed to be a team, to stand by each other’s side, but apparently he was the only one who thought so.

He still had Scott and Wanda though, and Sam, even if he didn’t—

“You don’t need wings to be a hero, Sam,” Steve said, trying to be encouraging.

Sam glanced over at him. He looked tired.

“Sure, man, whatever you say.”

Steve internally floundered. He hated when his teammates were down. As leader, he had to keep their spirits up even in the face of adversity.

Steve reached into a compartment on the side of his seat, looking for snacks. He pulled out a baggie of granola and a candy bar.

“It’s your favorite kind,” Steve said while offering up the candy bar. Sam glanced at it for a long second before turning his attention back to flying the quinjet.

“I’m alright.”

Steve shrugged, at a loss for words.

He ate the granola and candy bar, distantly thinking about Bucky.

*

Tony sipped on his fruity drink, debating whether he’d throw another orgy. He was on vacation, but was three nights in a row one too many orgies?

That was the sort of question that only philosophers could answer.

Despite his many titles, philosopher was not one of them. He was a man of science. He liked the cold, hard truth of how the world worked, the laws of physics—Not the ‘Oh, but maybe it’s this way because humans are bad and should be punished’ BS.

A pretty blond eyed him up and Tony gave her a little wave. She grinned at him, but went on her way. He wasn’t worried. There was plenty fish in the sea, or in this case, plenty of pretty people on his private beach.

He had opened his beach to the public like it was a nightclub. He even had bouncers. For a small fee people were allowed in, but only beautiful people, not that he or his bouncers said as much.

Bathing suits optional.

It was truly a paradise of eye candy and just what Tony needed, what with the ‘Civil War’ debacle and Pepper breaking up with him.

What better way to get over someone than getting under someone else?

And he was getting over more than just Pepper. He never had any sexual relations with the now rogue Avengers, but they had a place in his heart, a place that now ached.

And maybe it was a bit childish of him to deal with his abandonment and betrayal by having lots and lots of sex, but it worked! Tony was already feeling loads better.

Though that might have to do with a modified version of Extremis.

After Siberia Tony’s artificial sternum had been damaged, but more importantly the bones that connected to it had countless fractures. He couldn’t anchor any new artificial sternum to them without compromising what little structure his chest had left.

The solution was obvious even though he hesitated to do so.

Tony had made the right call. When he was sure the Extremis virus wouldn’t mutate he added in a few surprises. Tony always liked to have a few aces up his sleeve.

Tony adjusted his sunglasses, breathing in the fresh air. He took another sip of his fruity drink.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide.
> 
> *nervously* What do you think so far?


	2. A Backbone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that everyone is going to be an asshole in this story at some point, excluding maybe Frigga?

* * *

 

Darcy shrieked bloody murder.

The cougar outside their trailer slammed its paws against the door again, this time raking its nails down the metal.

“Thor! Thor! Get over here!” Why did that lug sleep so heavily?

“What the hell?” Jane shouted as she saw the cougar. The cougar roared.

Jane ran to where Thor was sleeping, shaking his shoulders.

“Get up! There’s a cougar outside!”

“Wha—Hmm?” He sat up, bleary eyed before he heard the cougar growl. He jumped off the cot, his head hitting the ceiling and leaving a dent. He grabbed Mjolnir and went to investigate. He paused when he saw the cougar. “What is the problem?” He asked Jane, clearly confused.

Jane gave him an exasperated look.

“It’s a cougar!”

“Are large cats not common to Midgard?” He looked befuddled. Darcy facepalmed.

“It’s trying to _eat_ us!” Darcy shouted. “Do something!”

Thor nodded firmly and went to confront the prowling cat.

As he opened the door, the cougar transformed into a very bored looking Loki.

“Ah, good. You’re finally awake,” he said in a dull tone.

“You asshole!” Darcy ran past Thor and jumped out of the trailer. She went to punch Loki, but her fist went right through him, causing her to stumble through the illusion as it dissipated. “Da fuck?”

“As I was saying,” Loki’s voice came from above them. He was sitting on the roof of the trailer. “You’re finally awake, Thor.”

Jane and Thor got out of the trailer to so that they could see him.

“Loki, father forbid you from returning to Midgard,” Thor said with a growl in his voice. He was gripping Mjolnir tightly.

“Yes, well, he’s the one who sent me here so that point is a bit moot.” Loki was looking at his nails as he spoke. “For some reason he thinks I had a hand in the most recent ‘crisis’. Thusly, I am under Heimdall’s watchful gaze.” He sounded unbothered.

“Crisis? And you had no right to startle my Lady Jane and the Courageous Darcy!”

“What? Are large cats not common to Midgard?” he asked, parroting Thor’s earlier question.

“Do not try my patience, brother.” Thor raised his hammer up in a threatening matter.

“Whatever do you mean? You laughed hardily when I played this trick on Frandral not ten years ago.” Loki fluttered his eyelashes, trying to look innocent and confused.

“Aye, but Frandral is a warrior and quite capable of defending himself. Jane is a lady of science as Darcy is a lady of vast knowledge.” Thor nodded at himself, speaking the truth.

“Aww, Thor, you’re so nice to me.” Darcy blew a kiss to him and smiled. Thor bowed his head to her in a noble manner.

“I knew you could defend them, Thor. They needn’t worry with such a lustrous hero in their midst.” Thor eyed Loki, trying to see if he was teasing him. It had been harder to tell since Loki had returned to Asgard.

“You spoke of a crisis?” Thor said, deciding to ignore Loki’s last comment.

“Someone has filched apples from Idunn.”

“Stealing apples is a crisis?” Darcy asked incredulously.

Loki rolled his eyes at her.

“Thor, tell your _mortals_ to hush. The gods are talking.”

“No wonder no one likes you!” Darcy swiped up a rock and threw it at him. She missed.

Loki sighed and disappeared with Thor.

*

Idunn combed her fingers through her red hair, trying to hold back her frustration.

3,374 years and not a single apple had gone missing.

3,374 years she had guarded and tended to the orchard.

3,374 years and she had nobly done her job.

Yet some vermin called into question her honor and ability to do what she did best.

The question on who stole them had an obvious answer in her mind.

Who other than Loki, God of Mischief—Asgard’s biggest failure.

Idunn, among many others, had been relieved when Loki had done everyone a favor and removed himself from Asgard.

Other than Thor’s rainclouds, which Idunn didn’t mind in the least, everything had been peaceful.

But Loki proved himself to be the ultimate trickster. They all thought he was dead, but he proved otherwise.

Now Idunn had to water her orchard on her own again.

Idunn was not sure if Loki was alone in this scheme though.

He rarely took on accomplices, but when he did, Asgard was sure to suffer.

Why the All-Father had let him out of the dungeons was beyond her. Surely by now he’d seen the error of his ways.

She wept for her king. Loki always tried his patience. Asgard did not need their king to fall into another Odin-Sleep. What happened last time was proof enough of that.

Idunn’s lips narrowed.

The golden prince should have been here. Loki was far less likely to commit mischief when Thor was keeping him in line, keeping him in his place.

Idunn had no idea why he insisted on staying on Midgard. He was nearly crowned king. The time for trawling the realms was past.

Idunn shook her heads in annoyance.

“My lady,” a voice whispered into her ear. Idunn did not jump in fright though.

Startling people was one of Loki’s favored forms of mischief. She would not give him an ounce of joy if she had a say about it.

“Prince Loki,” she forced out his title, “you have returned. Was your mission successful?”

“Are they ever not?” he asked rhetorically. “Come.”

Idunn had no other choice but to follow the scoundrel.

She glared at his back. His walk was so cocky.

Soon they were in the palace proper.

Idunn bowed when she saw Queen Frigga and Prince Thor.

“You have the strongest connection to the apples. We will need you in order for us to preform the spell,” Queen Frigga explained to Idunn. Frigga held out her hand and Idunn took it.

Loki held out his own. Idunn kept in her scowl. His hand was cold and his grip was unyielding.

With their spare hands, Frigga and Loki grasped the edge of a wide bowl with clear water.

“Concentrate on the apples, but only think of the ones that are missing,” Frigga instructed in a calm voice.

Idunn breathed out slowly. She pictured the apples that had gone missing, all ten golden apples that she had watched from bud, to bloom, to shining apples.

Thor gasped, breaking Idunn’s concentration.

She spotted the image of seven people before they faded away.

“You,” Thor growled out.

Thor knocked over the bowl as he lunged for Loki’s throat.

A dagger flashed out.

“You have no _right_ to touch me, Odinson,” Loki hissed, his dagger at the ready.

Thor’s outstretched hand balled into a fist.

“You did this.” Thor’s fist shook with rage. “I should have never trusted you.”

Loki scoffed.

“Whether I had a hand in this or not doesn’t matter.” Loki looked down his nose at Thor. “You blamed me the moment you saw your mortals—Though they’re not so mortal anymore are they?”

Thor reached for Mjolnir—

“Boys.” Frigga’s stern voice cut right through both of them. Loki’s dagger disappeared from his hand and he took on a more casual stance. Thor was slower to relax. “You know these people, Thor?”

“Aye, they are some of my comrades, the Avengers.” Thor paused. “I did not recognize one of them though, one of the Black men.”

“The one that was asleep or the one that was reading?” Frigga asked. She made a sweeping motion with her hand, blue energy trailing behind. The spilled bowl levitated back onto the pedestal.

“The sleeping one.”

Frigga nodded.

“I will sketch him and give the image to Heimdall.” Frigga glanced back at the bowl that showed nothing but water now. “My sons, bring those that have done what was forbidden to Asgard so that they may face justice.”

“But mother—”

“Your association means little in this instance. They must be brought here.” Frigga sounded stern. Thor had no choice, but to follow her instructions.

Frigga waved her hand at them, dismissing Thor and Loki.  

“My queen, is there any other way I may be of assistance?” Idunn asked. She knew she had already done her part, but it wasn’t enough.

She also felt conflicted. Idunn wanted all those that ate her apples without Odin’s permission to die, but they were also Thor’s comrades—As much as any mortal could be a comrade to a god.

“Do as you’ve always had; tend to the apples.”

Idunn bowed to her queen and did as she was ordered.

*

The second they were out of sight, Thor moved to grab Loki again, as he had done countless times before.

Green snaked from Loki and encircled both of Thor’s wrists. His hands were pulled to his sides and bound there.

“You know how long I’ve had this spell?” Loki asked with a sneer on his face.

“Cease this at once,” Thor growled out.

“Since my 200s, Thor, yet I let myself be manhandled by you for 800 years due to some misplaced feeling of brotherhood—That it was acceptable since you were the _golden_ prince, that you were just putting me in my _place_. But no more.” Loki dispelled the green chains. “Try to touch me again and you will lose your hand.”

“You have grown insolent,” Thor said while rubbing his wrist.

“Nay, you fool, I have grown a back bone.”

*

Thor stewed in his thoughts as they continued on horseback to the rainbow bridge with guards accompanying them.

Thor knew he had always been heavy handed with Loki, but that had been the only way to get him to listen.

Without Thor’s endless patience and standing by his brother’s side, Loki would have ran amuck long ago. Which is exactly what happened when Thor had been banished to Midgard.

Without his guidance Loki would have been faced with Odin’s justice far more times. Thor’s knew his way of doing things was far kinder than if Odin punished Loki.

Loki should be grateful that Thor had shielded him for so long!

Yet, Thor had time to think about his past actions while banished to Midgard.

Loki had often given him council that went unheeded by Thor—advice that surely would have been the right choice in hindsight.

But for every fifth piece of good advice came one advice that was key to Loki’s scheming and mischief!

How was Thor every expected to listen to him when he couldn’t trust him?

Thor knew that some of the fault rested with him, but even more was Loki’s.

If Loki saw fit to ignore Thor’s guidance now, grief would fall on both their heads.

Grief had already fallen with this new scheme of Loki. And on the heads of Thor’s Midgardian shield brothers and sisters.

When Loki’s scheme fell apart, Thor hoped he would finally learn his lesson.

Thor was pulled from his thoughts when they reached the end of the Bifrost.

Heimdall was standing firmly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword that acted as the key to the Bifrost.

“Three of your comrades are in one place,” Heimdall reported, his voice monotoned and strong.

“Then we will go there first,” Loki said before Thor could. Thor’s lips narrowed. He knew them better than Loki. Wrostmore, Loki rarely led any quests. He was inexperienced. Thor should be the one making decisions.

Heimdall looked at Thor for confirmation, easing some of Thor’s irritation.

Thor nodded stiffly.

Loki turned to the guards.

“You all will remain here unless Heimdall deems it otherwise,” Loki said to the guards.

“They will not take your appearance well, brother,” Thor said gruffly, his annoyance growing.

“Obviously.” Loki shimmered and became an unrecognizable man in blue and grey armor. “You will refer to me as Loptr.” Loki looked to Heimdall. “Open the Bifrost.”

Blinding light engulfed them, colors flying by of innumerable numbers and shades. There was the scent of fire as their feet touched down on Midgard.

A wet heat engulfed them as the world around them became clear. A silver and teal building surrounded by a thick forest that somehow looked well pruned.

“Thor!” Steve Rogers happily chirped as he came to a stop in front of them. He was jogged in place, keeping his heartrate up. “It’s so good to see you!” Steve looked at Loki, his eyes taking in his appearance. “And your friend. Come inside and I’ll gather the tea—I’ll gather the ones that are here.”

There was something vulnerable in Steve’s expression. Thor was too agitated at both the situation and Loki to notice it.

Thor walked by Steve’s side, but Loki trailed behind.

“A lot has happened since you were last here, pal,” Steve said to Thor.

“Aye, much has happened.” Thor glanced at him, but neither elaborated.

Thor briefly wondered about the building they entered. It was clearly lived in, but did not have the same flare as the other places the Avengers called home.

A man Thor didn’t recognize was sitting in the kitchen.

“Is that Thor?” the other man squeaked out while smoothing down his hair. “Oh my god it’s Thor!”

“At ease, Scott,” Steve said jokingly. Scott tried to calm down, but was still practically shaking. “Thor, this is Scott, one of the new Avengers. He can shrink and grow large.” Steve looked at Scott. “Scott, this is Thor—”

“Your reputation proceeds you.” Scott skittered forward and eagerly shook Thor’s hand.

Thor grinned kind heartedly, used to such adoration.

Thor turned to Loki.

“This is Loptr, my…”

“Associate,” Loki added. Steve nodded at him and was ignored.

“Scott, can you get Sam and Wanda?” Scott looked conflicted before nodding. “What’s the occasion, Thor?”

“A mistake has been made—”

“The Avengers are needed in Asgard,” Loki said, cutting Thor off. “It is an urgent matter.”

Steve nodded, his expression becoming serious.

“There is one factor,” Steve seemed to be searching for words. “There was a difference of opinion that dived the Avengers.” His eyes lit up. “But this is the perfect opportunity to get over that! Those ridiculous accords have no power over Asgard! When Tony remembers how well we work together he’ll change his mind.”

Steve smiled hopefully at them and Thor immediately felt guilty. Whatever disagreement befell the Avengers may not have time to be resolved if Odin decided to execute them immediately.

Another wave of anger engulfed him. This was just the sort of revenge Loki would undertake, indirect and cowardly.

His hands balled up. Even the way they were going about things now was cowardly.

He wanted to tell them the truth, but did not wish to fight his friends.

Damn Loki.

And damn himself for going along with this latest lie.

Sam, Wanda, and Scott appeared. How was Thor going to convince Steve that only he and Wanda were needed?

“The Bifrost can only transport four at a time,” Loki said, always quick with a lie. “Come.”

Loki herded them outside to the intricate marking on the ground. He centered himself, Thor, Steve, and Wanda on it.

The Bifrost opened before Thor could warn them what exactly would happen.

Asgard appeared before them and Wanda stumbled forward. Thor caught her by the arm. She gave him a mixed look before straightening herself out.

“Wow, this is—” Steve was cut off by guards grabbing him. “Thor, what is happening?”

“You see, Captain,” Loki said as he revealed himself, “you and your Avengers are in trouble.”

“Loki!” Steve shouted at him as he began to struggle.

“No!” Red energy pushed outwards from Wanda, knocking back the guards that were holding her. It shot out towards Thor and Loki, but Loki batted it away while moving towards her.

Loki flicked her on the forehead with a spark of green.

“Sleep.” Wanda fell to the ground. The guards easily hefted her up. “Take them to the dungeons.”

Thor waited for the guards to be gone before he spoke.

“We could have handled that better, Loki.” Thor had to hold himself back from shaking his brother by his shoulders. When did Loki become so cruel? Thor knew he held a grudge, but this was not the warrior’s way.

Loki easily brushed him off.

“Dallying about will only frustrate Odin further.” Loki gave him a scornful look. “Or do you wish for his wrath to befall them?”

Thor snapped. He pulled out his hammer and called forth lightening.

Loki raised his hands up, somehow catching the lightening before he redirected it towards Thor.

Mjolnir absorbed the electricity as Thor shot forward. A bladed scepter appeared in Loki’s hand.

Loki parried Thor’s attack, electricity and green magic clashing between their weapons.

“Temper, temper, Thor!” Loki shouted, their faces inches from each other.

“Rein in your antagonistic behavior and I shall rein in my fury!” Thor pushed forward, using his superior strength.

“Then we are at an impasse!” Loki twisted to the side, unbalancing Thor. Before Thor could recover his balance, Loki used his scepter to hit the back of Thor’s knees, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Heimdall moved to intervene and Loki stepped away from Thor.

“Mayhaps it would be prudent if you two continued this quest separately,” Heimdall suggested, his voice calm, but hand ready on the hilt of his sword. Thor righted himself.

“Such wise council, Heimdall. I’d say you were a good Asgardian had you not disobeyed me when I reigned as king,” Loki said bitterly. “Your loyalty laid with Thor rather than with the crown.”

“Those times were trying for us all.” Heimdall’s voice had no hint of shame or plea for forgiveness.

“Indeed.” Loki turned away from them, knowing Thor would not attack from behind. “Take me to the next Avenger.”

The Bifrost pulled Loki to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured 5 years or however long it had been wasn’t enough time for someone that has the lifespan of 5,000 years to stop being bitter.


	3. Riding Bareback

“I’ve seen your junk way too many times, Stark,” Rhodey said as he walked to his side on the beach.

“I’ve got to get an even tan,” Tony said petulantly and spread his legs wider. Rhodey shuddered in mock disgust.

“You’re going to get watch and sunglasses lines.” Rhodey unrolled his beach towel next to Tony’s.

“Gauntlet watch and HUD sunglasses. I never leave home without them.” Tony grinned at him. “I like the speedo. It’s a very nice banana hammock.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“You would like it, considering you’re making me wear it.” The speedo was bright red with the words ‘War Machine’ on the back in silver.

“Swim shorts would have got tangled in your machinery,” Tony explained with little conviction.

“Sure, Tones.” Rhodey made himself comfortable. “I don’t know why, but I’m feeling damn good today.” He was usually exhausted after basketball and physical therapy, but he was almost tempted to try to run a few miles like he used to do every day at the gym. 

“It’s this ocean air. It’s doing us both some good.” Tony stretched out and yawned.

Rhodey reached over and pinched Tony’s nipple.

Tony squawked loudly and sat up.

“What was that for?” Tony asked while guarding his nipples.

“That’s for not inviting me here earlier.”

Tony pouted and rubbed his abused nipple.

“Such a sourpuss. I would have invited you earlier, but you were busy.”

“A likely story.” Rhodey shifted his legs, looking at the metal exoskeleton. “Are you sure they won’t overheat in the sun?”

“Yup! And they’re waterproof. I wouldn’t recommend going out past your waist though. They’re a bit heavy when it comes to swimming.” Tony gave his invention a critical look and Rhodey could tell he was already thinking of ways to improve it. “Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Yes, Mama Rhodes,” Rhodey said mockingly. Tony let out a huff of a laugh.

They both settled back down. Rhodey got out a mystery novel to read.

Hours passed with the occasional dip in the ocean and readjusting of the sun umbrellas. Periodically drinks would be delivered to them and people would ask for their autographs.

It was damn near perfect.

Their sunglasses did nothing to cut back the brightness of the Bifrost opening directly in front of them.

“Man of Iron, Machine of War,” a man in Asgardian armor said as Tony and Rhodey blinked the light out of their eyes. The burned sand had turned into glass in the strange pattern. “You are to come to Asgard at once.”

“Alright, alright,” Tony said while standing up. “Let me just call my armor and get some—”

The Asgardian stranger grinned mischievously.

“Heimdall!”

An explosion of light erupted around them.

“Fuck!” Tony shouted during the three second trip to Asgard.

“Jesus!” Rhodey moved to stand up, sand flaking off him and onto the golden ground.

“Where is Thor?” Tony asked while giving Rhodey a hand up. He went right away to inspecting the exoskeleton. It looked to be working fine.

“He is this way,” the stranger said, with a shit eating grin on his face. “Shall we take the horses?”

He gestured to five horses that were waiting patiently. They were large beasts that seemed to have more muscles than a heavyweight lifting champ.

Tony would not be intimidated though.

He casually walked up to one.

The horse’s beady black eyes followed him.

“This will certainly be a different sort of riding bareback,” Tony said dully while he grasped the harness. Rhodey let out a strained laugh and Tony hoisted himself up (carefully adjusting his balls so that he wouldn’t sit on them). Tony looked over at Rhodey. “Come on, puddin’ cup. Your either riding with me or riding on your own. On the plus side, I don’t think Asgard has papz to take pictures of us.”

Rhodey shook his head before going a different horse.

His speedo glinted in the golden room.

It took him a few tries, but he got onto the horse. Tony felt bad for not helping him, considering how the exoskeleton was bulky enough to make it harder than necessary to get on the horse.

Tony’s rear and legs were already getting sore from being on a horse. He couldn’t imagine how Rhodey felt with the exoskeleton digging into him.

The man that had brought them made a strange hand motion before a cell phone (Tony noted that it was an obsolete model) appeared in his hand. The digital shutter noise went off, informing them that he’d taken a picture.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Tony asked and the Asgardian smiled even more.

“This way,” he said while mounting his own horse smoothly.

He led them on the Bifrost.

Tony was suddenly grateful that he had gotten past his crippling fear of space. Now it just set off alarm bells and made his heart race.

Rhodey gave him a questioning look and Tony smiled winningly at him in return.

“What is so important that Point Break couldn’t come get us himself?” Tony asked, he was thankful he was wearing his sunglasses, both because it helped with the blinding glare that was coming off the golden city and because it was feeding him all sorts of date from the Bifrost.

“I am merely a guard. I know not the details.” From his tone, Tony and Rhodey didn’t believe him for a second. “Prince Thor has gone to assemble the rest of the Avengers.”

Tony’s grip on the reins tightened till his knuckles were white.

Rhodey gave him another concerned look.

“So much for my vacation,” Tony joked weakly.

“Heroes do not take vacations.” The guard’s voice was sarcastic and dry. More guards rode towards them from where the Bifrost began. “I have this under control,” he said to them. “Thor is bringing back some of others. Assist him.”

The other guards nodded, but did not look happy. Whether it was because of the orders or because of who was giving them, was a mystery.

Tony adjusted himself on the saddle, eyeing the back of the guard escorting them. He patted his horse’s neck, trying to puzzle out the guard’s smile. It was somehow familiar.

When they reached the end of the bridge and entered the golden city, Tony urged his horse forward until he was leveled with the guard.

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark, Iron Man. And you are?” Tony gave him his paparazzi smile.

The guard looked like Tony had just told a joke.

“I am Loptr. Thor has spoken of your heroism.” Loptr nodded slightly, still facing forward.

Tony glanced at his own horse. It looked well trained and groomed. They had all slowed down now that they were among other people and horses.

Tony easily maneuvered his horse forward then turned him around. He guided it so that it was walking backwards.

It gave Tony a view of Loptr and of Rhodey.

Rhodey shook his head in exasperation.

More people looked at them, both because of Tony’s nudity and because of the trick.

Data on the Bifrost continued to stream across Tony’s HUD sunglasses.

“You ride quite well,” Loptr said giving him a half-condescending smile.

Tony paused, trying to read him.

Maybe his vacation wasn’t quite up yet…

Tony grinned devilishly.

“It’s all in the thighs.” Tony slapped one of his thighs, drawing Loptr’s eyes lower. “After we talk to Thor I’d be happy to give you a demonstration,” Tony said while winking.

Loptr looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Another time, perhaps.”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

Oh, well. You can never know until you try.

“One of your comrades said the Avengers have disbanded.” Tony tensed up, losing his playful demeanor.

“Tones,” Rhodey called out to him. Tony tried to assuage his worries with a smile. It didn’t work.

He turned his horse around, not wanting to see Rhodey’s concern.

“Such a thing is unheard of in Asgard,” Loptr continued.  

_Well fuck Asgard_ , Tony thought to himself.

Loptr smiled, briefly making Tony think he could read his mind. He dismissed that thought.

“The ties that bind shield brothers are strong. Those that try to break free can be strangled by the weight of duty and brotherhood.”

Tony refrained from putting a hand on his chest, phantom pains pulsing anew.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Tony said after a long pause.

Loptr’s expression became closed off, confirming Tony’s theory.

“What else can you tell me about Asgard?” Tony asked when it was clear Loptr wasn’t going to reply.

“It is a realm with a veneer of gold and nobility, but beneath that is a system of government you Midgardians would consider archaic. Hypocrisy runs rampant and only those who have been victims of it can see that.” His voice was cold.

“Why do I get the feeling you’d be killed if an Asgardian heard you say that?”

And there was that smile again, familiar, yet on a stranger’s face.

“Now you’re starting to get the picture.”

Fuck.

“I’m guessing Rhodey and I aren’t here to make merry or help Thor on some grand quest?” Tony asked, feeling a wave of exhaustion.  

Loptr just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write a brotherly scene with Rhodey and Tony and any Tony Loki interaction is fun to write.


	4. Three is a Crowd

Steve was fretting away in his plain, white cell.

Wanda was still unconscious, even though it had been—Steve checked his flip phone for the fifth time.

No service and the clock read 00:00.

Very helpful.

Whatever Loki had done to Wanda—

And Thor had been right there and hadn’t stop him from attacking her.

Was he under mind control? Steve had been too preoccupied to see if his eyes had been glowing blue.

Steve punched the clear wall in front of him. It lit up in a golden pattern briefly.

Wanda was just a kid and he hadn’t been able to protect her.

Being locked up, he knew it was her worst fear.

Steve should have done more.

He never expected Thor to betray them. But he had also never expected Tony to attack Bucky.

His trust in the world felt brittle.

And what was Bucky going to do without him there?

Steve knew what it was like to wake up alone in a strange new place with no familiar faces.

Steve punched the wall again.

“Damn it!”

Why did this keep happening? Time after time he lost Bucky.

He lost him when he enlisted and Steve couldn’t follow him. He lost him to the train. He lost him to Hydra. He lost him to Bucky’s own fear of hurting others. Steve thought they’d start over after Siberia, but Bucky’s fear overwhelmed him again.

If Buck would just trust him…

But that was neither here nor there.

Steve just had to stand strong and defeat the enemy like he always did.

“Wanda!” he called out again.

He could see her in the cell across from his, unmoving.

Steve didn’t want to think about what happened to Sam and Scott. Without Sam’s wings and Scott being out of his suit, they were defenseless. And if Loki was capturing them too, they would have been here by now.

Steve’s eyes raked over his cell. Smooth white walls. Where the white met the strangely humming window that let him see the other cells, there was no seams.

There was nothing in it, but him.

Other than his clothes he had the flip phone, a pencil with no eraser, and a pocket notebook.

Useless, unless he wanted to draw on the walls.

Bucky would know what to do. He always did.

But Bucky wasn’t here. He was stuck in a damn icebox.

He hit the wall, wishing he could just punch his way out of it.

His knuckles stung pleasantly, washing away some of his frustration.

Steve heard a distant noise. He strained his ears to hear it and looked towards the entrance of the alcove of cells.

“This is kinky even by my standards,” came Tony’s distant voice. He kept rambling.

Steve perked up at hearing one of his teammates… until he remembered what happened last time they saw each other.

Steve saw a silver lining to the situation. Tony would have to talk to him now. Then he’d finally understand why the Accords were no good.

“Tony,” Steve called out, trying to reassure him.

There was an abrupt cut off in Tony’s rambling.

They came into view.

Tony and Jim were being held aloft by green vine like energy that came from Loki’s palm.

Loki was smiling dementedly.

“Are these our accommodation?” Tony asked, his voice sounding strained. “I’ll make you a deal, Loki. I won’t make another dick joke if you agree to put me in a cell where I won’t have to see Captain America.”

Steve frowned. How could Tony be making jokes at a time like this? And why was he naked? He never had any modesty. Steve shouldn’t be surprised that he was going around naked.

“I’m almost tempted to put you in his cell, Stark.” Loki’s grin turned demented. “But I am a kind god.”

Steve heard an almost electric hum that signified one of the clear walls of the cells disappeared.

He couldn’t see much as Tony was deposited in the cell next to his. Jim was put in the cell across from Tony’s and next to Wanda’s.

That left only two cells free. Steve didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“I wouldn’t mind some real clothes for me and Tony either,” Jim said as the green energy put him on the ground and the clear wall went up, locking him inside the cell.

“But you look so charming in your red underthing,” Loki crooned out, making Steve cringe. Loki’s perversions could worsen the situation considerably.

“Hey! Only sexy, sexy ladies and I’m allowed to flirt with my Rhodey!” Tony shouted out.

Steve was half a second away from reminding Tony that same sex relationships weren’t anything to be ashamed of, but he thought better of it. He wouldn’t want to give Loki any more fuel to use against them.

“For you, Rhodes, I shall have clothing delivered.” Steve could see Loki’s green eyes flicker with amusement. “However, I think Stark dying while nude isn’t something that would surprise many.” Loki chortled to himself and disappeared.

“He got you there, Tones,” Jim said in a dull tone that had just a hint of humor in it.

“Hey, mister. The bet was ‘death by cunigulous’. You don’t win if I just happen to be naked when I die.” Tony sounded affronted, before he started laughing along with Jim.

“Is everything a joke to you two?” Steve asked, already fed up with their antics. There was no time for playing around.

“Shove it up your ass,” Tony said.

“And choke on it when it reaches your throat,” Jim added without missing a beat.

Steve reeled backwards and his face screwed up with indignation.

“Tony, I know that we left things in a bad way, but now more than ever we need to put that behind us and work together.” Logic didn’t always work on Tony, but Steve was willing to try.

“Remind me how many times you escaped captivity, Rogers? Oh wait. You never have. You should be begging me for help. Even while naked and without any fancy serum I have a better chance of breaking out of here than you do.”

Steve wanted to punch the wall again. Tony’s ego always seemed to butt its head in at the worst times.

“I may not have broken out of a lot of places,” because Steve wasn’t sloppy enough to get captured, “but I know your chances of escape are a heck of a lot higher with us working together.”

“Wrong again, red, white, and fondue. You’d just slow Rhodey and me down. You’re a bulky gorilla. You’re not meant for stealth.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you sacrificed us to get home,” Jim added in. “You proved that you’re willing to kill if it means getting to your precious Bucky.”

“That was a completely different situation. Those people were out of line and immoral. They had planned on killing Bucky.” Steve knew Tony held a grudge against Bucky and wouldn’t change his mind, but Steve had to try.

“Assuming that was the case, even though it’s not, what about all the people in the tunnel that got injured and died?” Jim asked while glaring at him from across the way.

“We can’t save everyone. We just have to do the best we can and mourn them in our own way.” Steve nodded confidently. It was sad that civilians got caught up in their chase to get away, but some things were unavoidable.

“You’re so full of shit. They wouldn’t have been hurt if you had just taken a minute to think!” Tony shouted.

“Well, if you had ‘taken a minute to think’ you wouldn’t have attacked Bucky!” Tony hadn’t even apologized yet, even though Steve had.

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Steve heard Tony punch the wall. “You’re pissed at me for trying to hurt Barnes, but you cozied right up to T’Challa even though he did the same!”

Steve closed his eyes, wishing he could shake some sense into Tony. Clearly their time apart hadn’t been enough for him to cool off.

“T’Challa said he was sorry for wrongfully trying to kill Bucky.” Steve sighed before he realized something. “How did you know T’Challa was helping us?”

If Tony knew, Bucky would be in danger. It was just another reason for Steve to hurry and get out of here.

“I’m guessing you didn’t tell the exvengers that you were sending a condescending as fuck letter and cell phone to me.” Steve went to reply before his mouth snapped shut. “If you had, one of the people who wasn’t afraid of technology could have told you that it’s pretty easy to track cell phones down.”

“I’m not afraid of technology,” Steve sputtered out, insulted. “I’m just from a different time.”

“You’ve had years to adapt. You just never wanted to. I’ve heard you criticize the damn coffee machine. You’re scared and just using being a geriatric as an excuse.”

“We’re getting off subject, Tony. You need to take this situation seriously. Thor has been compromised and Loki cast some spell on Wanda,” he said calmly. He refused to sink down to Tony’s level with all his foul language and goading.

“Fuck Wanda. She slammed Vision through four floors of concrete and rebar. She gets all pissy about having to stay inside and ends up getting her dumbass thrown into jail not 24 hours later.”

“They had no right to lock her up, Tony, and you know that.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

“She broke the law. What part of that don’t you understand?” Jim asked. Steve’s hackles rose. Jim was looking at him like he was the dumbest person he ever met.

“They put a collar on her. They treated her like an animal.” She was just a kid. Steve knew that Tony went to the Raft, but he didn’t say a word about how they were treating her.

“Do you know why they collared her, Rogers?” There was something dangerous in Tony’s voice. It put Steve on his guard. “It’s because she’s dangerous. They knew what happened in Lagos. I told them what she did to Vision, and he’s much stronger than baseline humans. They saw what she could do at the airport. Do you really think they’d take a chance with her in an underwater prison? She’s out of control and would have probably sank the whole damn thing if they hadn’t collared her.”

Steve shook his head even though Tony couldn’t see him.

“You’re being cruel. What happened to you, Tony? You’re supposed to be a hero. We need to focus on getting out of here together,” Steve said calmly, trying to get him back on track.

“You happened to me, Rogers. I trusted you and you lied.” Tony let out a hollow laugh. “You’re dead to me.” Steve’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Rhodey, do you still remember Latin from when we took it together at MIT?” Tony asked, his tone much friendlier.

“Damn straight. It was one of the only classes I could kick your scrawny ass in.”

The pair started talking in Latin.

Steve scowled and tried to remember the Latin he learned in church, the problem being he was partially deaf back then and was too sick to go often.

Steve tried to cut in a few times, but was easily ignored.


	5. History on Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, everyone is kind of an asshole at some point in this story. Or many points in the story.
> 
> Trigger Warning at the bottom.

Loki was debating how cruel he wanted to be as he watched the archer from a distance.

He was still annoyed about how one of Clint’s arrows had blown up in Loki’s face.

Loki turned his attention to the family Clint was spying on. One adult woman and three children. He narrowed his eyes. You youngest had similar features to Clint, but the others…

Loki had dug through the furthest depths of Clint’s mind, but not a family beyond a dead abusive father and a manipulative brother had been there.

Loki decided to have a bit of fun. After being so good on Asgard, Loki deserved a bit of mischief.

He teleported to door of the rustic house the family where Clint could easily see him.

Loki knocked on the door and put on a pleasant smile.

The door opened and the woman appeared with a child on her hip.

“Hello.” He pushed his way inside, being sure not to hurt the child.

“What the hell?!”

“Mama cursed!” a different child shouted. “Put a dollar in the swear jar!”

“I won’t bother with threats,” Loki said. “I assume you know who I am.” The woman nodded stiffly. “Smile, your children are watching.”

“Cooper, why don’t you take Nate and your sister upstairs and play with your trainset?” the woman asked in a tone that brokered no discussion. The little boy went stiff with fear, but nodded. She had clearly used a code that they were in danger.

“Tsk, tsk, I’ll hold on to the youngest.” Loki pried the boy from her. The infant didn’t seem to mind. “Run along, little ones.” He waved them off.

Cooper gave his mother a concerned look before she nodded. He took his little sister by the hand and ran upstairs. Loki heard a metallic noise from upstairs, but ignored it. He knew they would do nothing while he had the child.

Loki took a seat, bouncing Nate on his knee. He squealed happily.

“Tell me your name and of your relationship with Hawkeye,” Loki said while grinning in a way that he knew was quite disturbing.

“I’m Laura Barton and Clint is my husband.” Laura’s eyes never left Nate as she spoke.

“Ah, so the bird finally made a nest for himself. I didn’t think he had it in him.” Loki hummed to himself. “And I wasn’t the only one who thought so. Clint had long ago decided not to have a family, fearing he would turn out just like his father. What changed that?” Laura became tight lipped. Loki petted the top of Nate’s head to prove a point.

“It’s complicated.”

“You have three minutes.” That was how long Loki estimated he had left before Clint made it to the house.

“After you got into his head, Clint was a mess,” Laura admitted begrudgingly. “He spiraled out of control. Director Fury decided that the best way to ground him in the present was for him to have a family worth living for.” Laura’s lips thinned into a line.

“No need to hold back. I know there’s more to the story.”

“Before Fury could bring up the idea Clint tried to kill himself.”

That surprised Loki. Suicide had not been in Clint’s nature. Perhaps Loki had been too cruel to him. He could admit to himself that he was not a good judge of character in this regard. Loki’s suicide attempt had been due to everything he knew being a lie. Loki didn’t think Clint losing a bit of control and killing some of his comrades would push him over the edge. Hawkeye had once been an assassin after all. That hardly mattered now though. 

“I doubt a suicide attempt changed his mind about having a family.”

“I don’t know all the details,” Laura admitted, “but there was a process that messed with his mind as it helped bring him back to life. Me and the kids were inserted into his memory. The rest of his recovery was done under my care, anchoring the memory.”

Loki contemplated that for a moment. The irony was beautiful.

“What did you get out of this? I doubt playing nursemaid and allowing your children around an unstable man was appealing.” Loki gazed at Nate. “Children are a gift, after all.”

“My last husband was a monster. Fury offered this life to me with the stipulation that if Clint became violent then he’d be taken away and I’d still have the farm and his financial backing. I don’t mind playing house if it means my kids are safe.” Laura smiled. “Clint’s grown on me. He’s a nice guy, no thanks to you.”

“Ah, so you wouldn’t have this life without my actions. Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” Loki cocked his head to the side, hearing Clint approaching.

“What is it you want?” Laura asked, glancing worriedly at Nate.

“I’m here for the archer.”

“You’re out of luck. Clint’s not here. He got himself in a big mess and I haven’t seen him in two months.”

“You may not have seen him, but he has been watching you.” Loki gestured to the door just as Clint busted it down. “How kind of you to join us.”

“Put down Nate,” Clint said, his voice full of desperation. Despite the fear in his eyes, his hands were steady as he pointed a gun at Loki’s head.

Loki waved Nate’s little hand at Clint.

“I have no plans to hurt this child. I am a kind god.”

“Shut the fuck up! Just put Nate down. Whatever you want you can have it, just don’t touch my family.” Clint looked at Laura. She looked conflicted between moving away from Loki or trying to get Nate from him.

Loki chuckled as he stood up, carefully holding Nate.

“Your family?” Loki laughed louder, mirth and anger overwhelming him. The parallels between what happened to Loki and what happened to Clint were painfully clear to him. A family that was a lie. “I wasn’t the only one who played with your head, isn’t that right, _Mrs._ _Barton_?”

“Don’t.” Laura said, half desperate and half angry.

“You Midgardians have a saying: The truth will set you free. Tell him, or I will.” Nate made a garbled noise and reached out for Clint.

“Laura?” Clint asked, his gun still trained on Loki’s head.

Laura let out a painful sigh.

“Lila and Cooper aren’t your children,” Laura admitted. Loki could see the misunderstanding come to Clint’s mind right away.

“No, she wasn’t cheating on you,” Loki filled in before Clint could ask.

Laura looked at Loki in desperation. He just smiled in return.

“There was—You were,” Laura cut herself off, searching for the right words. “It was Director Fury’s idea.”

“What was Fury’s idea?” Clint asked brusquely. The faintest tremble went through his arms and to his hands.

“You tried to kill yourself and I don’t know how it works, but they brought you back to life and put memories in your head,” Laura said hastily, her words practically slurring together. “We may have started out as fake, but I love you Clint and we have a child together!”

“Laura, Loki has messed with your mind.” His voice was tight and Loki could see his resolve crumbling. “We met when I was on a mission in Tahiti, remember? I was there when Cooper was born, but missed Lila’s birth. Whatever Loki said to you was a lie. He’s a psychopath.”

“Clint, it’s not a lie.” Laura paused, taking in a deep breath. “Fury put us together because I was supposed to stabilize you. Natasha knows the truth. Call her up if you don’t believe me.”

“You’re more fucked up than I thought, Loki.” He cocked his gun. “Put Nate down on the sofa.”

“I will gladly, if you put down your gun and agree to come with me.” Without a second of hesitation Clint set his gun on the side table. “Very good. See? You can take orders even when you’re not under mind-control.”

Clint held back a sneer.

Loki set down Nate and not a second later Clint dove for his gun.

With a wave of green Loki knocked him backwards. Loki teleported behind him and twisted back his left arm. It let out a satisfying snap as Loki dragged him outside.

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

They were engulfed in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide, brainwashing, manipulation, holding a child hostage


	6. Side-Effects May Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time grasping Scott's character, but I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter.

* * *

 

It had been two hours and Scott couldn’t wait any longer.

Something must have gone wrong for Thor (The god! So awesome!) to have not returned yet.

Something niggled at the back of Scott’s mind. He may have helped out, but he wasn’t _really_ an Avenger. But Sam was, and he was just as worried as Scott.

They debated what to do before finally deciding on seeking out T’Challa.

Scott and Sam walked out of their ‘designated’ part of the palace, with only a change in decor to let them know it was different.

They were immediately flanked by four women. Each Black woman looked elegant and strong, but there was also a hint of worry.

“You are to come with us immediately,” the leader of the group said. Scott remembered that T’Challa had an all female group of bodyguards. From the controlled way they walked he was guessing they were some of them.

“Yeah, we were just coming to find you,” Sam told them, trying to keep up with their fast strides. “Thor and one of his friends left with Cap and Wanda. They said they’d be right back, but it’s been over two hours.”

The leader of the group nodded curtly.

“What was exactly said by Thor and his companion?” she asked as they turned down another hall that looked the same as the last.

“Uhh, we weren’t actually there for most of the conversation.” Scott glanced at Sam. “I think they needed our help. Thor said they’d be right back to get us, but they didn’t come back. Do you think they’re alright?”

What was Scott supposed to do if Steve had left him behind? Was he going to be stuck in Wakanda as a fugitive for the rest of his life?

None of the Wakandans responded to him.

“I’m sure they just got caught up,” Sam said, trying to reassure him again. It had worked the first time, not so much the fifth time.

They continued walking at a fast pace. Scott was starting to feel out of breath. He shouldn’t have been slacking off on his workout routine, even though being in Wakanda felt like a vacation.

“Did something happen?” Scott asked. He felt like he was missing something. But, in truth, he often missed the point when it came to social interactions.

The leader of the bodyguards glanced back at him.

“The king fell ill not ten minutes after the Bifrost opened. Our doctors and nurses do not know what is wrong with them.”

If something happened to T’Challa, would Scott still have a place to stay? He immediately felt guilty for having that thought. T’Challa should be his main concern, what happened to Scott didn’t matter.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Sam asked. Scott envied him. He always seemed to think of others first. He was a real hero, unlike Scott who was a thief who kinda just got lucky.

“You two were closest to the Bifrost. We must test you to see if there is any residual radiation that might have effected King T’Challa.”

“Do you think the radiation or whatever will affect us?” Scott couldn’t help but ask.

“If it hasn’t already, then you should be fine.” That was of little comfort to Scott and Sam.

They entered what appeared to be some sort of lab. It made Scott a little wary. He still remembers all the times Wanda ranted that she was going to be turned into a test subject and be confined in a cell for the rest of her life if Stark had his way.

What if this was some sort of trick to figure out Pym Particles? His suit was had run out of Pym Particles, but he knew the particles effected his body on a cellular level. They could probably learn something from that.

Scott tried not to think that way though. T’Challa had been nothing, but kind to them since they got to Wakanda.

The bodyguards stepped back and the doctors took over. Scott and Sam were separated. Scott was put through all sorts of test, from something as simple as his blood being taken to an MRI scan.

He was half-scared that they were going to find a tumor or something.

“You two are baseline humans,” a doctor reported to them. Scott deflated. He knew that, but he still liked to think of himself as a super hero. “You are not putting out any strange energy.”

“What exactly is wrong with his highness?” Sam asked as he pulled his shirt back on. Scott had asked the same question, but everyone had been too focused on testing him to answer.

The doctor frowned, but still answered.

“We are not sure. There is an anomaly in his blood that we can’t account for. He has a fever and—” the four bodyguards who had been lingering in the lab took off running.

Sam and Scott exchanged a look before going after them.

*

Loki was in the form of a magpie while resting on Thor’s shoulder.

As more warriors poured out Thor realized Loki had been wise to do so. There was at least fifteen, a mixture of men and women, all with an array of weapons.

“Peace, Midgardians. I have come to collect the one named T’Challa,” he said to them, hoping to calm them down.

“You will not touch our king,” one of the warriors called out.

Loki made a chortling noise and Thor knew he was laughing at him. He was tempted to shove the magpie off his shoulder, but knew it would be suspicious and incur Loki’s often times twisted temper.

“He has ingested a fruit of Asgard. He must be brought there at once for a trail.”

“Who are you to judge our king?” a different Wakandan asked. The group was circling around him in different directions, almost making Thor dizzy. The warriors’ faces started blending together.

“It is Asgard’s law. He will face the trials of the gods.” How was he supposed to explain this to the mortals? Talking was Loki’s strong point, not Thor’s.

He had no doubt that Loki was enjoying the spectacle.

“Asgard has no power here.” All of their eyes were on him, making Thor feel like he was about to be attacked.

“Who do you think you are?” someone asked.

“What fruit do you speak of?”

Thor cast his gaze around, trying to find the sources of the different voices.

“Stop with these petty intimidation tricks!” Thor shouted, fed up with their display. “I am the god of thunder! The prince of Asgard!” Thor grabbed Mjolnir, but Loki pecked him on the head, giving him pause.

Loki hopped off Thor’s shoulder and glided to the ground. The circle of warriors loosened, granting Thor and Loki more room.

Loki’s black and white feathers twisted into a blur before he turned back into his proper form—his Aesir form.

“Pardon Thor’s idiocy,” Loki said while nodding regally. Thor grunted at him in annoyance. During Thor’s time away Loki had truly grown arrogant. “I will state our purpose clearly. Your king is ill because he ate a forbidden fruit of Asgard. He will either die here because of it or we can take him to Asgard where he will get treatment.”

“The blond one spoke of a trial,” another voice called out. Thor spotted Sam and Scott, but neither tried to step through the throng of warriors.

“Indeed,” Loki responded, unperturbed. “The fruit is meant to turn the one that eats it into a god. He must prove his worth if he is to become a god.”

“There is no god, but Bask.” A woman who was older than the rest of the group stepped forward. Despite being middle aged she appeared to be able to takedown anyone of her compatriots. “Our king has been poisoned by a fruit from your world, yet you demand he be judged by your kind. You should be begging for forgiveness and offering a way to help.”

Thor was about to speak, but Loki held out his hand, telling him to stop without even looking at him. Thor pushed down his anger, knowing Loki was better suited for this.

“We do not know how he came into possession of this fruit, but he is not the only one. Steven Rogers and Wanda Maximoff have already been taken to Asgard to answer for this crime.”

“We should have never let those outsiders in!” one of the warriors shouted.

“Enough,” the woman said firmly to the warriors. Whoever had spoken before did not do so again.

“There are but two options before you,” Loki continued. “You either leave him here to die or let him take his chances in Asgard.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed, looking far more dangerous.

“We shall not negotiate. You will tell us how to cure him.”

“Okoye, I will hear what he has to say.” A younger woman that Thor hadn’t noticed before stepped forward. The warriors moved out of her way. She was in a dress, unlike the other woman. She looked just as capable of a warrior.

“I know royalty when I see it,” Loki said charmingly while bowing to him. The woman was unaffected. “I am Prince Loki and this is Prince Thor.”

“Princess Shuri. I will speak in King T’Challa’s stead. Tell me of these trials.”

“Three tests to prove his courage, valor, and wit. If he fails two, he will have his head chopped off. If he succeeds twice, he will be hailed as worthy and made a god of Asgard.” Thor could hear the amusement in Loki’s voice. He might not see the value of human lives, but Thor did. “The golden apple usually doesn’t have such a negative effect. A champion will be allowed to take the tests for him.”

“Has Mr. Rogers and Ms. Maximoff taken these tests yet?” Shuri looked critical, like true royalty. Thor did not think Midgard could produce such regality.

“Nay,” Thor said before Loki could respond. “We must collect all those that have broken this law for the All-Father to choose their fate.” Loki looked at him with an exasperated look.

“Before they may take the tests, Odin must approve of them,” Loki explained before Shuri could point out their inconsistency. “It is purely ceremonial.”

“You have proven yourself to be untrustworthy.” Shuri stepped backwards, her eyes bright with anger.

“We are the sons of Odin—”

“I may be untrustworthy, but my original point stands. He will certainly die if he stays here. In Asgard, he has a chance.” Loki brushed back his hair. “I don’t care either way.” Loki turned his attention to Thor. “I have spent enough time in this dreadful realm. I leave the rest to you.”

Loki disappeared before Thor could stop him.

Thor ground his teeth. Loki was always prone to dramatics at the worse times.

“Come see what you _gods_ have done to my brother.”  

Thor hesitated as she walked away. His first instinct was to just fight his way to where T’Challa was and take him to Asgard. That would be the easiest way, but Jane would not approve and Darcy would say it was a disaster on a global scale.

Thor groaned to himself and followed Princess Shuri.

Thor ignored all the warriors that continued to dog him. He smiled when Sam and Scott came up to him.

“What happened to coming to get us after you got Steve and Wanda?” Sam asked him as they joined his side.

Thor’s smile faltered. Once again, he had to clean up after one of Loki’s lies.

“You did not eat the golden apples. Steve and Wanda did.” Thor knew his answer was lacking, but he couldn’t very well admit that he might have brought Steve and Wanda to Asgard to be executed.

“They eat forbidden fruit and they get to go to paradise?” Scott joked, but it fell flat.

“Thor, you have to give us more than that.” Sam put his hand on Thor’s arm. “We’re supposed to be a team.”

“My duty to Asgard outweighs that of my duty to Midgard.”

“Come on, man.” Sam sighed.

“What’s a Midgard?” Scott asked and was ignored.

They entered a large medical room.

Thor paused when he saw the man who was laid out on the hospital bed. He matched the image Frigga drew, but paler. He was shining with sweat and his eyes were flickering.

Thor was perplexed on why Idunn’s apple had made him sick. He couldn’t remember a tale of anything similar happening.

The Midgardians had spoken the truth.

Thor did not know if Asgard’s healers would be able to help him, but he knew his quest would be complete if he could get Shuri’s permission to take T’Challa to Asgard.

Shuri sat by T’Challa’s side and took his hand in hers.

“What can your doctors do that ours can’t?” Shuri asked while glaring at him.

“Asgard’s healers have experience with golden apples.” Thor could not think of any other reasons, though he was sure Loki would be able to if he was here.

Shuri seemed to be considering what he said.

“If he is to go to Asgard, he will be accompanied by two of his doctors and four of his bodyguards. One of his bodyguards will take the tests for him if he does not recover in time. He will be treated as the royalty that he is. Know that if he is hurt, Wakanda will declare war on Asgard and we will triumph against you _gods_. Do you agree?”

“Aye, we are in agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda sad about how little T’Challa has been in this fic so far, but I am going where the muses take me~
> 
> On the plus side Okoye and Shuri!!


	7. All Together Now!

There was no transition from unconsciousness to being awake for Natasha. Her mind became aware in an instant.

She didn’t show it though.

The first thing she noticed that was wrong was the strange scent. It was sterile, yet heady.

Natasha realized her body ached. She remembered what had happened to her.

Thor had tried to tell her that Asgard needed her assistance. Natasha had easily seen through his lie. She started questioning him and his lie fell apart.

After that, Thor had lunged inelegantly at her. Natasha had dodged him easily. The fight went on with Thor’s powerful attacks contrasting with Natasha’s precise ones.

His hammer won out though. Natasha had taken a blow to the head, knocking her out.

“I know you’re awake.” Clint. Natasha relaxed. Her chances of escaping whatever situation she was in just doubled.

Natasha opened her eyes and scanned the area. There were two women in Asgardian clothes and two guards at the door. The room had a peaceful feel to it and the way Clint’s arm was in a sling made her think it was some sort of medical facility.

The guards were watching them closely, but made no move to grab them.

“How long was I out?” Natasha asked Clint as she sat up. She touched her scalp where she took the hit. She should have more swelling.

Clint didn’t answer her right away.

“How did Laura and I meet?” Clint asked, staring at the ground. Natasha felt a wave of worry, but kept it hidden.

“You were on a mission and ran into her at a café.”

“Funny thing is, Natasha, I know that, but I can’t _see_ it. All my memories are visual. I’m Hawkeye, for fucksake, but I can’t see meeting her. If it had really happened I would be able to remember what exactly she was wearing, what drink she had, and the angle of the sun.” Clint finally looked her in the eyes. He looked shattered. “Why can’t I remember that?”

Natasha’s jaw clenched. She knew lying to him would do her no good.

“You’re an asset, Clint. You needed guidance and Laura was perfect for the mission.”

“The mission? The mission! That my life you’re talking about!” Clint ripped off the arm sling and jumped to attack her.

Natasha threw herself backwards, dodging him and putting the table she’d been laying on in between them.

“Calm down. We saved your life.”

“Fuck you!” Clint vaulted the table, aiming a kick at her head. Natasha used her arm to block it and she hopped backwards.

“It was for the best,” Natasha tried to explain. “You became happy.”

“It was all a lie, Natasha! I trusted you!”

Clint sent a volley of punches and kicks towards her. Natasha hissed in pain, dodging most of his moves. This was different than their fight at the airport. Clint wasn’t holding back this time.

“I told you never to trust me!” Natasha pushed forward, deciding to _really_ fight him. She aimed for the arm that he had in a sling earlier. After the hit landed, Clint clutched his arm before spinning into a high kick. Natasha ducked down, barely dodging it. Natasha tried to activate her widow bite, but it didn’t work. “We fixed you!”

“You lied to me! You’re as bad as Loki! At least Loki was upfront when he fucked with my mind!” Clint grabbed a tray and tried to hit Natasha with it.

The guards moved forward to stop them.

Natasha kicked Clint in the chest, pushing him backwards and into one of the guards. The guard grabbed onto Clint who headbutted him, but didn’t get loose.

Natasha held up her hands in surrender when more guards came rushing in. She knew a losing fight when she saw one.

Two guards grabbed Natasha’s upper arms, holding her in an unyielding grip.

One of the Asgardian women who had moved out of the way when Natasha and Clint began fighting, moved forward. She looked disgusted.

“They are well enough for the dungeons, clearly.”

“You fucking bitch!” Clint shouted at Natasha as they were both hauled out of the room. “I’ll kill you!”

“Think it through,” Natasha said, trying not to be hurt by his exclamations. They were best friends. “You would have been dead.”

Clint kept cursing and Natasha accepted that she’d have to wait for him to cool off.

Natasha heard the smooth accent of a Wakandan. She saw them a moment later. T’Challa was unconscious and laid out on some sort of gurney, wires and machines connected to him. There were six other Wakandans with him.

“What happened to him?” Natasha asked. She recognized the bodyguard who had threatened her before. Their eyes met, but Natasha was ignored.

Natasha made a mental note as she read T’Challa’s vitals.

His heart was beating too fast for someone who was unconscious.

Natasha mapped out the way they were taking her, ignoring Clint’s ranting. She was definitely in Asgard. She just needed to figure out her situation and how to get her and Clint out of it.

She glanced at Clint, annoyed that he had somehow found out about project TAHITI. Bringing him back had been the right decision, but how could she explain to him that she was just trying to keep their family of two together?

She had sacrificed their budding romance so that he would be able to keep living.

They were taken to a dungeon with a plethora of different… creatures in it.

Natasha briefly worried that the guard would put Clint and her in the same cell.

He was sloppy in a fight when he was angry, but she could only keep him at bay for so long.

Clint slumped in his guards’ grip, all the fight leaving him. Good, that would give Natasha more time.

They were led into a circular room that had six cells.

Steve, Tony, Jim, and Wanda.

Not a bad line up, if she could get them to work together.

Steve looked fed up. Tony didn’t meet her eyes. Jim glared at her. Wanda was unconscious.

It would take all of Natasha’s skill to salvage the situation.

And why was Tony naked?

Natasha didn’t see what brought down the clear wall of the cells she and Clint were going to be tossed into.

Natasha lifted a dagger off the guard to her left as she was pushed inside. She was in the cell next to Wanda’s and Clint’s, making it that she couldn’t see him. She could see down the hall. To Clint’s left was Steve and then Tony. To Wanda’s right was Jim.

The guards left.

Natasha kept the dagger hidden, not trusting that Tony wouldn’t rat her out. His emotions had a way of overcoming his good sense.

Clint would be useless for at least another hour if her estimation was correct.

If Steve took the lead, Jim and Tony wouldn’t fall in line.

“What do we know?” Natasha asked. She expected Tony to answer right away, demonstrating his ‘genius’ status, but he didn’t say anything.

Steve was surprised as Natasha was. Their eyes met.

“He’s being stubborn,” Steve said, not bothering to be subtle. Tony must have really tried his patience.

“Something happened to T’Challa. He looked like he’d been poisoned,” Natasha said, hoping to get the ball rolling.

“Loki did something to Thor. He’s been compromised.” Natasha frowned, recalculating her chances of getting out of this. “Loki cast a spell on Wanda and she hasn’t woken up since.”

That could mean anything. If history held true, Wanda was compromised. Natasha would have to leave her out of any escape plans she concocted. It would be a loss to leave her behind, but she was certain the team would recover. Besides, a new magic user was on the scene. Natasha hadn’t had time to see if he was worthy of joining the Avengers, but she would check him out when she got back to Earth.

Natasha checked her watch. Either she’d been unconscious for over a day or just under an hour. Her mind should be foggier after the hit she took from Mjolnir.

She had been in contact with Clint, debriefing each other minutes before Thor had approached her.

If Clint was being cooperative she could just ask him when she’d called last, but—Natasha’s problems just kept stacking up.

Natasha’s eyes met Tony’s.

“Don’t even think about it, Natashalie. If Steve knew about how my mother died, then sure as shit you did too.” Still being uncooperative.

She wanted to tell him that he had plenty of time to work past his ‘issues’. Natasha was clearly overestimating him though. Tony Stark had a history of holding grudges.

Natasha heard Wanda groan.

“Wanda! Can you hear me? What do you remember last?” Steve shouted, while leaning against the clear wall. Where his hands touched a golden pattern emerged. Natasha tested her own clear wall with the same results.

“Steve?” Wanda asked, her voice groggy. “Wha—Where am I?!” There was the sizzling sound of her power cranking up. Natasha was annoyed that she couldn’t see her from the angle of her cell. “Stark! You did this to me!”

There was a slashing noise as Wanda attacked. From the look on Steve’s face, it had little effect.

“Wanda, he’s locked up just like us,” Steve explained calmly.

There was a long moment of silence before Wanda started giggling. It quickly turned to a full-body laugh.

“How do you like being locked up, Stark?!” Wanda shrieked, her voice mangled with laughter.

“Calm down there, Joker.” Tony looked at her like she was pathetic. “If you weren’t so caught up in your own tragedy you’d know I’ve served time before and I didn’t have a hissy fit about it.”

“Tony! Don’t provoke her!” Steve shouted, banging his fist against the clear wall. “And you have no foot to stand on, when it comes to ‘personal tragedies’, Tony! Bucky didn’t kill your parents! Hydra did!”

“You know what? Maybe this is a good thing,” Tony said snidely. “At least Wanda and her bitchcraft is off the street! Now she can’t hurt anymore civilians!”

Their bickering devolved as Jim jumped into the argument.

Natasha sighed.

Wrangling these idiots into doing what she wanted would be no easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a pretty accurate way of how Natasha thinks, but I added an extra spoonful of belligerence for this story.


	8. A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning at the bottom

“Loki Lawbringer?” Frigga tittered, making Loki smile.

“Surely it is an appropriate name. Who better knows Asgard’s laws than I?” Loki leaned back as she continued combing his hair. This was the upside of having grown his hair out just past his shoulders, affectionate touches that expected nothing in return.

Despite yielding to her motherly affections, Loki still held anger in his heart for her. Where he had hoped for Odin’s approval, he had relished in her acceptance.

Her betrayal hurt far worse than Odin’s.

As such, he no longer told her his schemes. He turned down her offers for having tea together. He didn’t pick flowers for her anymore.

It pained Loki, but it was better than letting her get close to him again, making himself vulnerable to her.

Frigga may not want to hurt him again, but she always followed Odin’s wishes—even when that meant seeing Loki as secondary to Thor.

Loki was weak though, and allowed himself one instance a month where he humored her.

Loki saw Thor nearing and pulled away from Frigga and her comb.

She sighed softly, but Loki ignored her.

“You are finally done?” Loki asked in a harsh tone. “You truly took your time.”

“Loki,” Frigga said in a warning voice. Loki brushed her aside. What right did she have to scold him? Surely a few harsh words were insignificant in the face of a lifetime of lies.

“Father will give his judgement soon. The Avengers will be there, but I will speak for them. You shall say nothing.” Loki was not surprised when Frigga didn’t scold Thor for his forcefulness.

It was a pity Thor had been born a boy. Were he a girl, Frigga would expect better of him, as she had when Sif first was introduced to the royal court.

Loki did not linger on the hypocrisy for long. He was used to it.

“Shall we?” Loki asked while moving to leave, not bothering to wait for Thor’s response.

“Have fun with your games, dear,” Frigga called out, as if they were friends once more. Never again though. Never again.

When they were out of sight Thor spoke up.

“What is the purpose of this fresh mischief?” Thor asked, a growl in his voice.

Loki looked him over. He had a bruise on his neck, doubtlessly from an Avenger. His walk was stiff, showing his fatigue.

Weakling. Loki had no idea how he’d ever thought Thor was strong. When it came to muscles, Thor did surpass him, but his defenses for emotional situations were laughable.

Thor’s uncontrollable rage had been the woe of many people.

Loki had once been weak like that, but after his fall, he had honed his bitterness and anger into a weapon.

And how was Thor going to be king if he could not control his temper?

Loki wasn’t planning on finding out. Once his machinations were complete and Thanos was no longer a threat to him, Loki planned to leave Asgard.

“You are so blinded by your anger that you cannot see how this could work in your favor,” Loki said. Thor paused in his walk, trying to puzzle out Loki’s meaning. Loki came to a stop and gave him another clue. “Have you thought what this could mean for you and those you love?”

“You wish to create a divide between the All-Father and I by making him kill my friends,” Thor said and he gripped his hammer.

Loki did not step back as his instincts told him to.

“You think I am capable of such cruelty?” He was, but it was always fun to pick at the brotherly bond Thor claimed to connect them. “If Odin permits them to take the trials of the gods he is one step closer to allowing your mortal to join our ranks.”

“Oh.” Thor looked thoughtful before smiling.

They began walking again.

“You are so easily distracted by pretty things.” Loki glanced at him with a derisive look. “Have you already forgotten that your ‘allies’ may die today?”

“I remember, and if Odin has them executed I will be sure to reap my vengeance on you.”

Loki grinned.

“I never said I was the one who gave them the apples, _brother_.”

*

Tony distracted himself by looking at the readings his HUD sunglasses were giving him on the clear wall of his cell. Whenever he touched it, a gold design would flare up. The design wasn’t the same everywhere though.

It was some sort of puzzle lock. If he could figure out a way to move the golden design around he was sure he could get out.

Tony could feel Natasha’s eyes on him. He’d make a joke about her staring because he was naked, but he was in no mood to interact with her.

Tony took a step away from the clear wall when he heard footsteps coming. He couldn’t see down the hall from his angle though.

He tried to read Natasha’s expression since she could, but he got nothing from it.

Tony glanced at Clint. The last time they met, Clint had been spitting fire, but now he looked like a dead man walking. It just made Tony warier of what was in store for them.

A maid looking Asgardian came into the alcove with two guards flanking her. She was carrying a stack of clothes and two pairs of boots. Tony was fine being naked, but he didn’t want to die that way.

She glanced his way and her eyes automatically raked over him, before settling on his face. He smiled charmingly at her and she blushed.

She turned away from him and towards Rhodey.

“Try to escape and I’ll kill you,” a guard warned. Rhodey nodded.

Tony noticed that the guard put the butt of his spear on an indentation next to Rhodey’s cell. He carefully watched as the golden design shifted in an instant and the wall came down.

He knew the combination to bring the wall down. He just had to figure out how to move the design.

The maid carefully handed Rhodey a bundle of clothing.

“Thank you,” Rhodey said softly.

“You’re welcome.”

The wall came back up when the maid was out of his cell. Tony set aside his sunglasses, a plan coming to mind.

The same gold design shifted into place and Tony’s cell opened.

Tony tilted his head down and looked at the maid from under his eyelashes.

When she handed him his clothes, Tony made sure to brush their fingers together.

From the blush on her cheeks, this would be easy.

“I’m a dead-man, aren’t I?” Tony asked, infusing his voice with dread and looking at her with vulnerability. She opened her mouth to speak, before looking at the guards. They were staring at Tony, but didn’t make a move to stop them from chatting. “I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

“You all ate Idunn’s apples without the All-Father’s permission.” She glanced at the guards again before moving closer to Tony. “If you’re lucky King Odin will let you all take the trials of the gods. If you are strong enough, he’ll let you live.”

Tony sighed and smiled weakly at her.

“Thank you. I just… had to know.” Tony looked at the bundle of clothing. Similar to Loki’s, it had a plethora of buckles and cording. Tony made himself blush. “I don’t think I can get into this on my own.”

The maid smiled almost indulgently at him.

“I’ll help you.”

“Thank you. I’m Tony by the way,” he said while pulling his pants up

“Irinia.” She hesitated before taking the complex cording of his pants and doing them up.

“Would you grant this man his dying wish?” Tony asked when she was halfway done. She blinked up at him in confusion. “A kiss from your lips.” Irinia gasped slightly. “What would it hurt?”

Wanda made a noise of disgust, but Irinia thankfully didn’t hear it.

“O—Okay.” Her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her into his arms. He relished feeling the curve of her back under his steady hands. Their lips met and he kissed her tenderly.

Using his years of experience, he maneuvered the kiss into more than just that.

Her chest pressed against his and he brought one his hands up to the back of her neck. He pulled one of her hairpins out, hiding it in his palm.

Tony would happily continue his exploration if he hadn’t heard more guards coming.

“Thank you,” he said to Irinia, still breathing the same air as her. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Irinia finished up the lacing with a grin in place.

“You still aren’t ready?” Loki harped as he entered the alcove with Thor and four more guards.

“Apologies, Prince Loki,” Irinia said while bowing deeply to him.

“It’s my fault,” Tony said. “You know how much I love to chat.” Tony smiled at him as if they were sharing an inside joke. They had already built up a positive rapport on their way in. He was willing to bet that Loki rarely had such friendly interactions.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony.

“Just hurry up already.”

Tony’s smile grew wider as he put on his shirt. It only took him a moment longer to do up the boots and put on his sunglasses.

“Are the shackles really necessary?” Tony asked when he saw them.

“I thought you liked bondage?” Loki’s voice was honey-sweet.

“You really are a little shit.” Tony matched Loki’s grin, establishing a tentative… something. If Tony wasn’t executed on the spot, he could cultivate whatever it was they had into something useful.

Tony held back a cringe. He didn’t like being manipulative, but his life was on the line.

Tony didn’t struggle as the cuffs were put on his wrists then ankles.

Rhodey followed his lead and didn’t fight back.

Tony knew they’d be the only ones to do so.

Loki seemed to think the same thing.

When he got to Wanda’s cell his green magic snaked outwards and through the clear wall, catching her four limbs.

“If you try to use your magic I will tear an arm off.” Loki’s voice was steady and almost sent a tendril of fear down Tony’s back.

“Brother—”

“I won’t be imprisoned!” Wanda screeched out as she fought against the green energy. Lashes of red came out, but did nothing against Loki’s magic.

“I did warn you.”

“No!” Steve shouted.

There was the sickening noise that was a mixture of wet snow being stepped on and a book being snapped close.

Tony cringed as Wanda screamed out and her left arm… departed from her body. It wasn’t the gore that made him cringe. It was the memory of the last arm he saw being taken off.

Natasha looked on with an analytical look and Clint was still staring at the ground.

“Don’t hurt her!” Steve slammed his fists against his prison, with no effect. “She’s just a kid!”

“You went too far, Loki,” Thor said gruffly, but didn’t move forward to intercede.

“Was she not the one that attacked you last time you were playing with your mortals?” Loki made Wanda’s arm spin in an easy loop. “I am only seeking justice for you, _brother_.”

“She is defenseless. There is no honor in this.”

They both looked at Wanda. She was weeping.

“Mayhaps you’re right.” Loki made a hand motion and the arm went back to her shoulder. Green energy kept it in place, but Tony couldn’t tell if it was healing it. “You can keep the arm if you swear not to be a problem. Do you understand?”

Wanda nodded mutely.

The green that had her wrists and ankles disappeared, but remained on her shoulder.

The cell wall came down and the docile look in Wanda’s eyes changed.

“Never again!” Streaks of red blasted forward.

Tony prepared for a hit that never came. Instead, Wanda’s bleeding arm had been pulled off her body and used as a shield. All her magic struck it, mangling the limb.

“What a shame,” Loki said in a monotone. The guards stepped towards a stunned Wanda. Her shackles looked different than Tony’s. They were the same design as the one Loki wore when he was taken from New York.

Wanda stared placidly at her arm as they shackled her.

The green magic was still in place, keeping her from bleeding out.

“Does anyone else wish to struggle?” Loki asked, glancing at each one of them.

No one else said a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Dismemberment


	9. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I'm updating (12 hours) early! 
> 
> Bad news! I'm sad!

* * *

 

Steve couldn’t believe this was happening.

He had already been mad at Tony for thinking about sex when they were all in danger.

And how could he joke around with Loki like that?

But to hurt Wanda?

Loki was almost as bad as Red Skull.

Steve had tried to talk the situation over with Thor, but Loki had used some sort of spell so that Steve couldn’t open his mouth.

He glared at Loki the whole trip to what looked like a throne room with gold paint thrown everywhere. Steve was disgusted by the wastefulness of it all.

A man sat in a throne. He was wearing bulky armor that shined brightly and had a spear in his hand. He looked at Steve and his team like they were scum. Steve surmised that he was King Odin.

“All-Father, we have completed the quest you graced us with,” Thor said while bowing deeply. Loki made no move to do the same.

“Why is that Midgardian not in chains?” Odin asked loudly, pointing with his spear. Steve swiveled his head to follow the line of sight.

A Black woman was standing to his far right. Her clothing told him she was Wakandan. If Steve remembered correctly, her name was Okoye.

“She came here willingly. The Midgardian that ate Idunn’s apple has fallen ill and cannot face you himself. Lady Okoye is his representative,” Thor said carefully.

“That does not answer my question. Why isn’t she chained?” Odin sneered out. Steve clenched his jaw in anger.

“I am no animal,” Okoye said firmly, unwavering under his glare.  

“All-Father, the Midgardian who ate the apple is a king. I gave my word that he and his people would be treated with respect that royalty is due.”

Odin turned his attention away from Thor and to Okoye.

“Midgardian, how long has your dynasty stood?” Odin’s voice was condescending making Steve ball his hands into fists.

“Wakanda has stood proudly for 4,000 years,” Okoye answered.

“Hah! A pittance of time! 4,000 years ago, I defeated Vanaheim and claimed a wife!” Odin leaned back in his throne. “You Midgardians are but ants to us.” Steve realized where Loki’s warped ideology had come from.

“Then what need you chains, if we are but _ants_?” Okoye asked, somehow calm.

Odin raised his spear up, but Loki stepped in front of Okoye.

“Thor has given his word. Attacking this Midgardian would be to dishonor Thor.” Loki moved back to his spot next to Thor once Odin lowered his spear.

Odin looked like he was chewing on a cud before he relaxed in his throne.  

“Their insolence will fall on your head, Thor.”

“Aye, All-Father.” Thor bowed again. He took a step to the left and gestured to Steve and his team. “These are the noble heroes of Midgard. May I regale you with their histories and prove their worth?”

Thor fell silent, waiting for a response. Steve held his breath, sensing the importance of the moment.

“You may, but do not try to fool me with lies,” Odin’s one eye landed on Loki, “as some would try.” Loki scoffed loudly, but was ignored.

Thor walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Know the truth now. Nearly 100 years ago, Steven Rogers was born. Even amongst the mortals he was weak, yet he fought valiantly for those who had been wronged. As he became a man a great war raged throughout the realm. He was chosen out of all Midgardians to go through a painful process that gave him strength, much like Idunn’s apples do.” A middle-aged redheaded woman made a hissing noise, but did not break the flow of Thor’s speech. “He saved his comrades and his country, but paid a grave price.” Thor paused dramatically. “Steven was encased in ice, as if a Jotun had grasped him to its chest.” Thor took in a deep breath. “He withstood a freezing that would kill any Asgardian. He woke up when Midgard needed him the most, when Loki brought his vengeance upon the realm. I will not waste your time with that tale we all know.” Thor bowed.

Steve was amazed. He had no idea that Thor knew that much about him.

Maybe his speech would knock some sense into Tony’s head and remind him why Steve deserved to be the leader.

Odin brushed his hand down his beard in thought.

“He will be permitted to take the trials.”

“Thank you, All-Father,” Thor said and gestured for Steve to do the same. Steve parroted him, still in a daze.

Thor moved to Natasha’s side. He bowed again and Natasha did the same.

“Natalia Romanova is a warrior not unlike Sif, but differences persist. Where Sif’s training began in adolescence, Natalia’s began not long after infanthood. She was handpicked for training and her parents killed so that she could be acquired by a group of assassins.”

“Filthy profession,” Odin spewed.

“She did not keep to the profession, instead joining a noble group that sought world order.” It did not escape Steve’s notice that Thor could be talking about both Hydra of SHIELD. “Natalia is not only a brave warrior, but a clever one. When Loki was in her care she tricked information out of him—”

“She is permitted to take the trials,” Odin cut in.

“Typical,” Loki said, affronted.

“You shall not speak,” Odin ordered, his grip on the spear tightening.

“As you wish, All-Father. Who am I, Loki Lawbringer, to speak at this juncture? For this matter is of grave importance! Nary a day has passed since this matter was brought forth and I have done my part. My new purpose is but to wait in silence! A silence of contemplation in which you can—”

Odin slammed down his spear, a clanging resounding off the walls.

“Enough of your ramblings!” The woman standing next to Odin giggled at Loki. Steve scowled at her before smoothing out his features. She was probably Thor’s mother. “Thor, continue.”

“King T’Challa—”

“Yes, he is permitted,” Odin said with anger in his eye.

Thor bobbed his head, trying to regain his momentum.

Steve wondered what Thor would have said about him. They didn’t know each other. There was something fishy going on and Steve had a feeling that Loki had a hand in it.

But why would he help them?

“Anthony Stark,” Thor began and Steve’s tensed. With Tony’s sordid and disgraceful past, Odin could very well have him executed on the spot, “is practically of noble birth. In both war and peace he was considered prominent. He rose to fame not only because of his esteemed father, but his own deeds at a young age—For he was a genius of great talent before he was knee high!” Thor bolstered, gesturing at Tony. “When he was an adult he became a lord of war, granting those that he favored weapons of great power—”

“Permitted.”

Steve gaped, surprised at the outcome.

“James Rhodes went to one of the most prestigious schools when he reached adulthood. It is there that he met Anthony Stark. Their fates intertwined and James joined the military—”

“Permitted.”

“Thank you, All-Father.” Thor bowed again and went over to Clint. “Clinton Barton faced many hardships. His father was heavy handed. Clint rebelled against this and forged a new path with his brother. With his unwavering aim and ability to hit anything with a bow and arrow he gained the attention of a noble clan of warriors and was permitted into their ranks.” Steve had to give it to Thor, he knew how to spin a tale, yet he sounded so different than all the times he’d told stories to them.

“Was he not the one enthralled by Loki?” Odin asked.

“Yes, but—”

“He is not permitted.”

“Always so quick to judge,” Loki said judgmentally. “His thralldom was broken long ago. Shouldn’t he be allowed to seek justice? And what better way than to be on equal footing with me? Would you take away a warrior’s chance to regain his honor?”

“What games are you playing now, Loki?” For the first time, Odin’s hard exterior slipped, showing fatigue. Loki smiled, not saying anything in return. Odin shook his head. “He is permitted. If he lives past the trials he may face Loki in open combat.”

Thor bowed in thanks.

“Wanda Maximoff was born with her hand entwined with her twin brother’s.” Steve saw Wanda snap out of her quite sobbing, her head turning at the mention of Pietro. Steve felt terrible for her. “Not long into childhood both their parents were slain.” From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony flinch. “They put themselves through brutality that is unheard of for mortals to gain great power—”

“Is this not the one who put nightmares into your waking mind with tainted magic?”

“Aye, but she is powerful and—”

“A mage,” Odin spit out.

“You have already permitted the others to. Why not one more?” Thor asked.

“Asgard would relish seeing a mage be executed,” Loki added on. Steve gritted his teeth together, looking for the right words, “but only after she demonstrated her powers. Let Asgard see what she can do so that her death can be truly thrilling.”

Frigga leaned over and whispered something to Odin. He nodded slightly.

“She will be permitted, but if she tries to perform her magic upon someone unwilling, then she will meet a bloody end.” Odin looked over all of Steve’s team. “They are your responsibility.”

Odin stood and offered Frigga his arm. The pair left while whispering to each other.

“Well that was different,” Tony said as his shackles fell to the ground. Steve gaped at him as he went to get the cuffs on his ankles, a thin piece of metal in his hands.

Steve heard more metal fall to the ground. Natasha had also picked the locks of her shackles.

“That was most trying,” Thor said before sighing. He gestured for the guards to start unlocking the rest of them. Tony went to work on Jim’s chains.

“How did you know all those things about us?” Steve asked as he rubbed his freed wrists.

“I consulted Heimdall. He sees all.”

“Yet he did not see who stole Idunn’s apples,” Loki added in. Thor shook his head, appearing tired.

“My friends, the All-Father did not grant you all a place to stay. You will have to go to my apartments. I have two spare rooms. You will have to bunk with each other.”

“No way. Not going to happen,” Tony said while taking a step back.

Steve turned towards him.

“Tony, I know you’re used to having your own space, but this isn’t the time to be complaining. In my day, we slept in the trenches together and were just happy to be alive,” Steve said patiently.

“Wow, great story grandpa. I’ll pull the car around so that you can get to your early bird special at Denny’s.”

“Tony—”

“I’m fine with sharing space, just not with you and your lil’ sycophants.” Tony glared at Steve and took on a stubborn posture.

“We’re being watched.” Natasha nodded her head towards the Asgardians that had come to see the trial.

“Wow, so observant, Natashalie. No wonder you are an ace spy.”

“She’d probably stab us in our sleep,” Jim added in.

“The Man of Iron and Machine of War may stay in my apartments,” Loki offered up, clearly amused.

Tony grinned and looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow. Jim nodded.

“Why thank you, Prince Charming. We’d love to stay with you.”

Steve sighed. How could Tony joke with a villain like that.

It just reaffirmed that Tony was fine with playing to the tune of others if it suited his need.

Steve looked on with disappointment as Tony and Jim left with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls check out my other story, [Loki Borson and the Mysterious Rings](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/26172216). It's a mystery set in Hogwarts during Loki's first year and involves all the Avengers!


	10. A New Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all know Coulson is alive.

* * *

 

Tony and Jim leaving with Loki hadn’t been in Natasha’s calculations, but it would give her time to deal with Clint.

Natasha edged forward carefully, knowing there were still eyes on her. 

Clint was acting catatonic, but Natasha knew it could be a pretense. Any direct attack he could do would fail against her. Natasha knew all his move, but he also knew hers.

“The bleeding has stopped,” Steve said in amazement. Natasha risked looking their way. Steve was standing in front of Wanda. The green magic that surrounded her wound was gone. Natasha idly noted that it was Wanda’s left arm that had been ripped off. That was good luck on her part, since Wanda was right-handed.

“My friends, we should go and rest. Tomorrow will bring a new hardship.” Thor was giving confused looks to Steve. 

“What about Wanda’s arm? We can’t let Loki just get away with this.” Steve gestured to Wanda. She was still sniffling, but was otherwise fine, in Natasha’s opinion.

“My brother may be cruel, but he did warn her.” Thor gave a feeble shrug. Steve gaped at him before shaking his head, trying to regain his footing. 

“He ripped her arm off, Thor,” Steve said slowly.

“This is a warrior culture,” Natasha said to him. “Haven’t you read up on Norse mythology? Taking her arm was tame in comparison to some of the things they’ve done.”

“Aye, Lady Natasha speaks the truth. Our healers are great. They may not be able to regrow an arm, but they can give her a replacement.”

“A replacement?” There was hope in Steve’s voice. Natasha knew exactly where his mind went, to Bucky and what remained of his mechanical arm.

“The ignoble warriors have their parts harvested from them when they die instead of a proper funeral pyre.”

“What?” Steve looked disgusted, but Natasha was intrigued.

“It is an apology and way of making amends for their past transgressions. In death, they are capable of helping the true warriors who have been injured.”

“Do they consent to that?” Steve asked, looking conflicted.

“Why would that matter?” Thor looked confused.

“I don’t care.” Wanda lifted her chin proudly. “I want a new arm.”

“The healers are busy with King T’Challa presently. We shall get you a new arm in the morrow.” Natasha glanced around, looking for Okoye. She had left at some point. “Come.”

They started heading to the exit, but Clint didn’t move. Natasha held in a sigh.

“Steve, pick up Clint and let’s go.”

“What’s wrong with him?” He had only just now noticed Clint’s odd behavior.

“Don’t worry. He’ll snap out of it soon.” Hopefully before his first test. Natasha had worked too hard for him to live, only to have him throw it away.

“Natasha, I don’t like when my teammates keep things from me.” Steve sounded like he was scolding a teenager.

“Maybe I should tell the truth.” Her voice held enough condemnation to get her point across. She knew he hadn’t been forthright with what happened in Siberia to the rest of the team.

“Fine, but I want it on record that I don’t like this.” Natasha openly rolled her eyes at him.

Steve picked up Clint in a fireman’s carry. Clint didn’t react.

“You still haven’t explained what these apples do,” Natasha said as they continued to Thor’s apartments.

“Idunn’s apples are one of Asgard’s treasures. It is what grants Asgardians their immortality. It enhances strength, the senses, and makes wounds heal faster. You all committed a grave crime by eating them.” Thor sighed and they turned another corner to a golden hallway that looked the same as the last.

“I haven’t eaten an apple since Germany,” Steve said, clearly annoyed. “How come Loki dismembering Wanda is not a big deal?” Steve shifted Clint in his hold.

“Loki was behind this. He is a skilled shifter of shapes. The apple could have been in any form.” Thor ignored Steve’s question, just frustrating him more.

Steve scowled and grumbled to himself the rest of the way to the apartments.

There were two spare rooms, each with a bed larger than king sized.

Natasha habitually checked the room for any sort of hearing or viewing devices. Wanda went to a mirror on the wall and rubbed her stump, crying anew.

Natasha hoped she would stop soon. Natasha was a light sleeper. With what laid ahead of her, she’d need all the rest she could get.

“My parents, Pietro, now my arm…” Wanda sobbed.

Natasha put on a worried expression and went over to her. Carefully, she pulled Wanda into a hug.

She still wasn’t certain that Loki hadn’t played with Wanda’s mind when he knocked her out with magic.

“It’s going to be alright. Thor will get you a new arm in the morning. Your parents and Pietro wouldn’t want you to cry.” Wanda just cried harder. Natasha rubbed soothing circles on her back. She estimated that it would take about ten more minutes for Wanda to cry herself out.

Tony and Jim were being uncooperative. Wanda and Clint would be no help for the unforeseeable future. Thor was compromised. That left her with just Steve.

Things weren’t looking good for Natasha.

*

“I’m still trying to puzzle you out,” Tony said when they reached Loki’s apartments. Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of green everywhere—and lots of books.

It made sense. Thor was the jock type while Loki was the emo kid who tried to get lost in stories.

“Many have tried before, but few have been successful.” Loki sounded amused. Tony moved closer to him, despite Rhodey’s nonverbal warning to back off.

He loved his Sour Patch, but he never liked to take as much risks as Tony did.

“Revenge is the obvious reason you’re screwing with us,” Tony said while narrowing his eyes at Loki, “but there’s more to it than that.” Tony got into his personal space, but Loki was unconcerned.

“Tones, don’t aggravate the homicidal god.” Rhodey tried to pull Tony back to his side, like a concerned mother.

“Am I annoying you, Loki?” Tony asked, trying to look innocent. Loki scoffed.

“Your very existence annoys me.”

Loki gestured for them to sit down in the foyer. Tony happily plopped down, making himself at home. Rhodey sat next to him and Loki sat across from them.

“But no plans of murder or dismemberment?” Tony kept his tone light, despite being genuinely worried.

“Not at the present, but that is subject to change.”

“I knew you like me.” Tony was grinning brightly and Loki scoffed again.

“It pains me to know that your over-inflated ego will only grow now that you’ve had one of Idunn’s apples.” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and god. Doesn’t that sound wonderful, Rhodey? The media will love it!”

“The Christians will get on your ass about calling yourself a god,” Rhodey said dryly, but his eyes were shining with amusement.

“The apples do not make you a god. You’ll still be pathetic Midgardians, but stronger and have greater vitality,” Loki said while waving, as if to dispel their misunderstanding.

“Good enough for me. Now I’ll really be able to punch that perfect smile off Roger’s face.” Tony grinned devilishly and balled his hand into a fist.

“I’ll hold him for you,” Rhodey said, proving once again why they were best friends.

“It amuses me that half of you Avengers are criminals now.” Loki made a hand motion and food and drinks appeared before them.

“Careful, Lokes. You’re showing your cards. Mind telling me how you know that?” Tony plucked up a small piece of food that looked like cheese. It tasted divine.

“I subsist on knowledge, even petty things such as the toilings of mortals.” Loki poured himself a drink.

“I don’t find that hard to believe.” Tony turned to Rhodey and held up the finger-food to his mouth. “Try this.” Rhodey gave him a weak glare, but bit into it—and Tony’s fingers. “Ouch!” Tony smirked. “You don’t want to know where those fingers have been.”

“I know where those fingers have been since you can’t ever keep your mouth shut.” Rhodey shoved Tony’s shoulder halfheartedly.

“You wound me.” The pair turned their attention back to Loki, who looked mildly amused. “There are far simpler ways to kill us. I’m guessing that isn’t your goal.”

“I had no hand on this fate befalling you.” Loki shrugged slightly. Tony and Rhodey weren’t convinced.

“Anyway,” Tony drew out the word, “how about giving us some information on these tests we have to take.”

Loki chuckled.

“Why would I give you any help?”

“For one thing, I still owe you a drink. I can’t deliver on that promise if I’m dead.” Tony smiled cheekily at him.

Rhodey let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Tony was tempted to comfort his platypus, but he had the feeling Rhodey would just give him a noogie.

“Hmm,” Loki hummed to himself. “You do have a point.” Tony pumped his fist and Rhodey smiled at his absurdity. “What makes you believe that I won’t outright lie to you?”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Tony leaned in. “Think of it this way. The team has been divided. There’s Thor’s team: Rogers, Romanoff, Maximoff, and Barton. And then there’s your team, Rhodey and me. Do you really want Thor to win?” Tony didn’t mention T’Challa, knowing he would ruin his analogy.

Loki laughed, his whole body shaking with mirth.

“Very well, you clever human. You two shall have my support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Wanda getting a new arm is a cop-out, but to be fair I never planned for her to lose an arm and she needs two for some of the challenges ahead~
> 
> In case you didn't notice I also added another one-shot to this series.


	11. False Sense of Superiority

Okoye put on the stiff clothing that Asgard had provided her. She was still fuming about how that old bastard Odin talked to her and about her king last night.

She had to play their games though. Under the care of Asgard’s healers, T’Challa was already looking better. The healers and T’Challa’s physicians theorized that the golden apple and the heart-shaped herb, which was giving to all the Black Panthers, were mixing together poorly.

Okoye was still trying to figure out when T’Challa had eaten the apple. For someone to affect his food meant Okoye and the Dora Milaje were not doing their job correctly.

Some part of Okoye was angry at King T’Chaka for bringing Wakanda onto the world stage. She accepted his decision though and was happy that T’Challa was following in his deceased father’s footsteps. Going back to complete isolation would anger those who had supported T’Chaka while T’Challa would be condemned for disrespecting his father’s decision.

Okoye left the chambers that they had been granted as King T’Challa’s retainers. She easily found her way to the healer’s room.

T’Challa was still asleep, but Ayo and Nareema were faithfully standing guard beside him. Only one of T’Challa’s doctors was there. He was talking with one of the Asgardian healers.

When he saw Okoye, he came over. He told her about T’Challa’s improvement. He had awoken from his coma, but was still sickly. She didn’t understand some of the finer points, but Okoye trusted the doctor, both because she had done his background check and because T’Chaka had trusted him.

Okoye heard footfalls and turned her attention to the entrance of the healing room.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Rogers and his band of fugitives. She did not doubt that her king would not be in this situation if they had never darkened her country.

Rogers smiled at her, blind to her fury.

She continued watching them from the corner of her eye.

One of the healers went to a wall and made a hand motion. Nude bodies the size of dolls appeared.

“Rarely women become traitors,” the healer said, “but we have a few arms that should fit you.”

“That’s great!” Rogers nearly chirped. “How does it work?”

“Magic, you would not understand.” The healer ignored his frown and plucked one of the bodies from the wall. She sat it on a table and it grew to full size. If not for the pale tone, Okoye would have thought they were sleeping.

“My friend back home lost his arm. I’d really appreciate it if you could give him an arm too.” Steve smiled almost charmingly. It annoyed Okoye, his surety that he would return to Wakanda.

King T’Challa was sick and he was more worried about Barnes’ arm. Wakanda would doubtlessly fulfill T’Challa’s wish to keep Barnes frozen and safe even if T’Challa passed on, Bast forbid.

That did not mean Rogers would be allowed back into Wakanda though. Anger had already been stirring in Wakanda as Rogers and his followers came and went as they pleased. No doubt that anger would grow when news of T’Challa being taken to Asgard with them spread.

Not a one of them came over to check on T’Challa as a new arm was cut from a corpse and then put on the witch.

At least Prince Thor deemed T’Challa worth his time. He smiled at them as he walked over.

“Heimdall, the all-seeing god, has told me tales of your king’s courage. To defeat the previous Black Panther and twelve warriors at once must have truly amazing.” Okoye was once again hit with irritation. That ceremony was sacred, not for outsiders to know about. “Heimdall favors your people. He said that your culture is close to our own.”

Okoye doubted that, but was in no position to say so.

“Wakanda does not have the death penalty. We do not take such things lightly as you do.” Wakandans only killed when forced to.

Wakanda's veneer of being a third world country had kept it out of the world’s eye, yet Asgard looked at them with no regard for their wishes.

It was typical of those civilizations that thought they were superior, to think there was nothing wrong with invading their privacy.

She briefly wondered if she could ask Heimdall if he saw anything about the White Gorilla Cult, but decided against it. They did not need to know about the infighting that happened in Wakanda every time a king died.

“Asgardians are of a hearty breed. Corporeal punishment carries little weight here,” Thor explained, not seeing the anger she was hiding.

“What of reeducation? What of redemption?” Okoye couldn’t help but ask. Thor’s face lit up with the happiness of a child.

“The All-Father granted me a chance for redemption after I heedlessly attacked the Jotuns!”

“Something tells me not many others would be offered a similar chance.” Thor fell silent. Odin touted their longevity, yet despite their years, Thor was a naïve child. “When are these trials set to begin?”

“After we break our fast,” Thor said, regaining his ability to speak. “Shall we, my lady?” Thor offered up his arm to her. She took his arm out of diplomatic politeness. “Come, my friends,” Thor said to Rogers and his group. “That outfit becomes you, Lady Okoye.”

“I would rather talk about these trials you insist we take.”

“Oh, well, I do not know much about them. A mortal has not taken them since before I was born,” Thor said bashfully.

Okoye’s impression that he was naïve was proved correct once again.

Her allies in Asgard were severely limited though. Thor would have to do.

“Surely you have records of these trials?” Okoye suggested. Rogers and Romanoff were talking in whispers behind them, but the other two were silent. Okoye noticed that Barton looked like he saw a ghost.

“Scrolls and tomes are the subject of my brother’s interest, not mine.”

“Perhaps I should be talking to him then.” Okoye felt Thor’s arm tense under her hand.

“Loki is the reason you all are here. This is just another of his schemes,” Thor said gruffly.

“Loki can’t be trusted,” Rogers butted in. “He tried to take over the world.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers. We do watch the news in Wakanda,” Okoye said with just a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Rogers tilted his head to the side, as if he was trying to puzzle her out. Okoye looked away from him, finding him lacking.

They entered a large feasting hall. Loki, Stark, and Rhodes were already seated. There was also a few Asgardians that Okoye didn’t know.

Thor pulled out a seat for her and she accepted it.

“Thor, introduce us to your mortals,” a dark-haired woman said.

“I have been remiss in my duties.” Thor named each of them off, hesitating a second when it came to Okoye. “And this is Lady Sif, Frandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. They are my closest comrades throughout the ages.”

“Sif?” Stark said with a look of thought on his face. “Aren’t you the one in myths who threw a hissy fit when Loki cut your hair?”

Sif’s face turned blotchy red.

“Your pathetic myths have no grounding in reality.” Sif turned her head away from him and started a loud conversation with Frandral.

“The myths you Midgardians have are based in past iterations of the world tree. They are one of the few things that survive Ragnarok.” Loki delicately cut into the ham on his plate. “That is common knowledge, Lady Sif.”

“It must be amazing for you mortals to be among true gods,” Frandral said, before an argument could erupt.

Okoye sighed at his condescending smile. What was worse is that he clearly didn’t realize he was being patronizing.

The arrogance of it all.

Was everyone outside of Wakanda like this?

Captain America and his belief that he had the right to go wherever he wanted to, do whatever he deemed ‘just’.

Okoye once again questioned why King T’Chaka ever decided to open Wakanda up.

*

Wanda flexed the… arm that had been given to her. It was stronger than her natural one. It was also riddled with scars.

Her family, her childhood, her freedom, and now her arm.

Wanda’s eyes flitted to Stark. She was not surprised he had found himself a friend in Loki. Villains apparently gravitated towards each other.

Wanda’s powers flared with her anger.

Loki’s poisons green eyes turned her way, somehow sensing it. She snarled at him.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Steve whispered to her. “We just need to focus on getting through this together, as a team.”

“He’s below me.” _They’re both below me_ , Wanda added on mentally.

“We can’t sink to their level.” Steve squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, the shoulder that her arm had been pulled off.

It had hurt so much. It made her weep anew for her parents. Only her arm had been hurt, yet her parents had been crushed. The pain they must have felt…

Damn Stark.

Wanda shifted in her seat. Her body had started feeling strange last night, growing pains. She asked Natasha about it and she felt the same. Wanda was loath to see how Idunn’s apple would affect her.

Loki. His scepter was used to torture her and now he had poisoned her with an apple.

She was Snow White.

When would her prince charming come?

Wanda glanced to Clint, the one person other than Steve she trusted.

His mind was reeling, awash with different emotions. If she could get some time with him she could pluck away the worst of them. She and Natasha had talked about it last night. They agreed that he needed to be focused.

Her new arm twitched without her telling it to. It disgusted her. Wanda felt like a slimy leech was stuck to her shoulder.

“Today will be the first of many trials,” Odin said, interrupting her breakfast. Did these people have no manners? “You each will have three tests. To survive you must succeed in two. If you fail two, you will be beheaded.”

“This is unfair,” Steve whispered to himself. Wanda nodded in agreement.

Odin cast his sight on them, glaring.

“The first trial will be,” he smirked, “a competition between Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff.”


	12. Overreached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom

The silence was heavy as everyone took in what Odin had said.

It was broken by Steve’s chair falling to the ground as he stood up.

“Wait one gosh darn minute!” Steve shouted. “That’s not fair. You can’t have them fight against each other! We’re a team! We’re a family!” Steve slapped his hand on the table, as if to prove a point.

“That’s rich,” Tony said loudly, looking relaxed seated between Rhodey and Loki. “Is the whole showdown at the airport a big blank spot in your memory?”

“That’s different, Tony, and you know it!” Steve’s chest puffed up. “You forced my hand.”

“Sure, I did,” Tony said dryly.

Odin slammed down his fist on the table, drawing all attention to him.

“Interrupt me once more and you shall meet death sooner than you expected.” Odin stared down Steve who didn’t stand down, but also didn’t say anything more. “The trial will begin at high noon and will take place in the western garden. There will only be one winner.”

Tony was about to leave with Rhodey when a giggle slipped from Wanda’s lips. It quickly turned into a full-blown laugh. Wanda leaned back in her chair and pointed at Natasha.

“Don’t get cocky,” Natasha hissed out.

Wanda turned her eyes on Natasha, a faint glow of red coloring her pupils.

“Despite all your tricks, you are just a human.” Wanda’s smile turned vicious. “There is no way you can beat me.”

“Some team, you have there, Rogers,” Tony said. Rogers sent him a glare, but didn’t take the bait.

“Wanda, Natasha, we need to be a united front,” Rogers said in his ‘I’m trying to be reasonable, but you’re acting childish’ tone. He turned to Odin. “King Odin, this has all been a big mistake. We didn’t even know we were eating your magical apples. If we sit down and talk I’m sure we can come to a peaceful resolution that we’ll both like.”

Loki snickered and Tony almost did too, but a pang of anger didn’t allow him to.

Rogers was willing to talk and compromise with Odin, a stranger, but had shot down Tony’s compromises at every turn.  

“You will do as you are commanded or be executed,” Odin said gruffly. “Thor, constrain your Midgardians.” Odin stood to leave, offering his arm to Frigga.

“King Odin—”

“My friends, it is unwise to argue,” Thor said carefully. His brow was furrowed with worry. “The All-Father’s word is law.”

“It is law, regardless of its fairness,” Loki added. Odin stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Loki looked undeterred. “I may have once held my tongue, but no longer. The moniker Loki Lawbringer may have been a jest, All-Father, but it has granted me a new insight. The Midgardians did not choose to eat the apples, yet you pit them against each other? Where is the honor in that?”

“Have care, Loki, your mother’s words will not always be enough to still my hand,” Odin growled out. He tilted his chin higher. “You are playing yourself a fool, acting out because your newest scheme is not going the way you wish it to. When the truth behind this theft is found, your punishment will not be light.”

Frigga tugged on Odin’s arm, prompting him to leave.

Loki sneered and it was the most genuine expression Tony had seen him wear.

“You try both my patience and father’s,” Thor said, his voice deeper than usual. “I will not protect you when you are punished for this crime.”

“Protect me?” Loki laughed hollowly. It was a disturbing noise and Tony wasn’t the only one to shift uncomfortably. “When have you ever protected me from Odin, your friends, and most of all yourself?” Loki’s lips twisted into a grin. “Nay, Thor, I’d rather trust my fate to a bilgesnipe than you.”

Thor’s face became a nasty shade of red.

“I have always protected you, done what’s best for you.”

“What’s best for me?” Loki’s voice came out as a shriek, causing Tony to flinch. “Was standing by silently when Jörmungandr was pried from my arms what was best for me? Or when my daughter was deemed a monster and banished to Helheim!? Or What about Fenrir!? He was just a pup, yet you said nothing when Odin decided to chain him up in a cave forever!” Loki grabbed his black hair and pulled at it. “When have you ever done what is best for me!?”

Loki screamed with tears running down his eyes before disappearing with a spark of green magic.

Thor crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Is that true?” Tony asked, his voice croaking.

“Loki’s whelps have always been monsters,” Frandral said, undaunted by the tension in the room. “Odin showed great mercy by not killing them.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed, “Loki’s time was better spent serving Asgard rather than trying to tame his beasts.”

“Doubtlessly he would have lost his life and what remained of his sanity if he tried,” Sif said while brushing back a lock of her hair.

“Yeah, no, I get why Loki jumped off the deep end now.” Tony stood from his seat and Rhodey did the same. “With friends like you, who needs enemies?”

And wasn’t that the kicker? Tony had misjudged Rogers monumentally and had done the same thing with Thor.

Maybe it was his new shade of cynicism that came with Rogers’ betrayal or maybe it was just seeing Thor in his natural environment, but Tony was done with him. Everything Thor said past this point would be regarded with the same amount of trust he’d give a stranger, if not less.

Tony put his arm around Rhodey’s shoulders once they were out of the feasting hall.

“Thank fuck, I have you, honey-bunny.”

“I’d never leave my Tony all alonely,” Rhodey said and Tony broke into a grin.

“Best friend and brother ever.” Tony pulled him in close to give him a smooch on the cheek, but instead gave him a raspberry.

Rhodey shoved him away with an affronted face. Tony laughed loudly then made a kissy face at him.

A guard they passed by looked disgusted, making Tony laugh harder.

“You haven’t grown since MIT.” Rhodey smiled devilishly and Tony squawked, knowing that look. Rhodey tackled Tony to the ground. Tony squirmed, but Rhodey easily got a hold of him. Before Tony could stop him, Rhodey gave him a wet-willy.

“Ack! You animal!” Tony tried to roll them over. “Shit! Your braces are digging into my hip!” Tony whined as Rhodey gave him a noogie.

“That’s what you get!” Despite that Rhodey rolled off him and got up. He offered his hand and Tony took it. There were no hard feelings between them.

Their good cheer died when they saw they had an audience.

“Romanoff,” Rhodey said. He nearly took a protective stance in front of Tony, making Tony feel all sorts of loved.

“Jim, Tony.” She nodded at them and her expression was guarded, or at least appeared to be guarded. Tony had the feeling that her expressions and emotions never lined up. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know, Natashalie. Are you sure my ego won’t get in the way?”

“I fucked up,” Natasha said, ignoring his last comment. “I shouldn’t have—”

“You know what? No. Whatever you’re going to say will just be self-serving. It took me a while to figure you out, but you’re surprisingly simple. You just jump from one group to another whenever you see fit. Red Room? Fuck it, SHIELD is better. Oh, SHIELD has Hydra in it. Fuck them. I’ll just implode it since I have the Avengers. Oh, the side that’s on the law isn’t looking cozy, guess I’ll just jump ship. And now you’re coming to us because you know that whether you win your match or lose it against Wanda, Steve won’t trust you anymore. Guess what, you quadruple imposter? You made your bed, now sleep in it.”

Tony turned away from her with Rhodey following his lead.

“Tony,” Natasha called out. He flipped her the bird and kept on walking.

*

“If we have to face each other,” Rhodey began, his voice grave. Tony bobbed his head.

“We’ll do a risk assessment. See who has a better shot at winning the other trials they have. What we need right now is more information.” They wouldn’t turn on each other, not like Rogers and his lackeys had.

Tony glanced at Rhodey.

Tony had more than his fair share of second chances.

Having eaten the apple had started giving Rhodey back his mobility.

If it came down to it, Tony would throw in the towel for Rhodey.

“Tones,” Rhodey said in a warning voice, somehow reading his mind.

“What? I didn’t say anything!”

“Your face said it all.”

Tony just shook his head, knowing anything he said wouldn’t be enough to comfort Rhodey.

When they made it back to Loki’s apartments there was a table full of books waiting for them, along with a note.

“It says that these are all the records he could find on past trials,” Rhodey said while looking the note over.

“How are we supposed to read Nors—” Tony abruptly stopped when he opened the book and saw English. “Well how ‘bout that.” Tony grinned. “Looks like we’re in for another study session.”

“Just like old times.”

They exchanged a friendly smile before getting to work.

*

Steve was talking at her as they walked to the first trial, but Natasha didn’t bother to listen.

She had done most of Wanda’s training.

Natasha had created her and would just as easily destroy her.

She had changed back into her catsuit, favoring their functionality over the flair her Asgardian clothes had.

Wanda hadn’t bothered to change into something more practical. The flowing purple gown would slow her movements, giving Natasha another advantage.

Wanda was a fool for not realizing her weaknesses. Her powers were fast, but visible. She could only effect the mind when she was in physical contact with her victim’s head. Her movements were slow and her emotions often got in her way.

Natasha just had to keep a good distance from her and victory would be assured.

Natasha mentally brushed up on her ancient weapons training. Some sort of pike would probably be best.

Steve abruptly stopped talking as they entered the garden where the trial would be held.

Natasha glanced at him before scanning the area.

There were two wooden things near the middle of the garden.

Stark, Rhodes, and Loki were seated under a tree and drinking, as if they met up every weekend to exchange gossip.

Wanda hissed another disparaging comment about Stark which Steve and Natasha ignored.

Natasha ignored her because she had to stay focused.

Steve ignored her because that was his unofficial policy.

He ranted and raved about the importance of being a team, yet said nothing when anyone lashed out at Stark.

Natasha had been fine with it. The guilt it caused Stark had made him a better team player.

Natasha should have been playing both sides though, agreeing with Wanda behind his back and being his friend when they were face to face.

Life would have been simpler if she’d done that.

Queen Frigga seemed to glide in, escorted by Thor and without King Odin.

She paused to give Loki a kiss on the cheek before continuing to the middle, between the odd wooden contraptions.

“Good day,” Frigga said to them all. “I will be the judge of this trial. There shall be no interfering with each other.” That startled Natasha, but she didn’t let it show. “Your challenge will be to weave something beautiful.” She placed a hand on each loom. “You have an hour.”

Natasha was surprised, but did not hesitate to claim one of the looms as her own. There were baskets of threads, yarn, and ribbons that she hadn’t noticed before.

“This is sexist!” Steve said firmly. “Natasha and Wanda are warriors. We thought—”

“My friend, the challenge has already begun. There is nothing we can do now.” Natasha ignored them, focusing on the task at hand.

The thread was too thin for anything to come about in an hour. The ribbons too fat.

Yarn it was.

She tried to picture the various tapestries she’d walked by in the palace. The only uniting theme was that they were of battles.

“My grandmother used to weave at a loom just like this one, Natalia,” Wanda called out, already having threaded her shuttle.

“You’ve wasted all of your life hating a man and got Pietro killed,” Natasha said, her fingers working fast on the out of date machine.

Wanda hissed at her like a wet cat.

Natasha accidentally dropped the shuttle after doing two lines.

Loki snickered.

“Look at the spider,” Loki jeered, “she can create a web of lies, yet can barely weave!”

“It wasn’t an accident that Pietro died!” Natasha shouted, causing Wanda to pause. Natasha held back a smirk. “He killed himself because he felt guilty! You and your schemes drove him to kill himself!”

“No!” Wanda shouted.

“Wanda, don’t listen to her,” Steve called out right before Wanda could lose control and assure Natasha’s victory. “She’s just trying to get into your head.”

Wanda sucked in a deep breath and calmed down. Natasha cussed out Steve in her head. She would have a few choice words for him later.

A bloody image of a defeated foe appeared along with the beginnings of Thor’s feet.

Switching yarns was taking too long. She should have gone for a simpler image.

Natasha’s hands started to shake from pent up adrenaline having nowhere to go. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood and focusing her.

Her lip healed and she had to keep biting it. The sharp taste of blood kept her centered and stopped her from doing something stupid as Wanda egged her on.

When the hour was complete Natasha had woven the image of a victorious Thor with a streak of lightening behind him. It looked like something a five-year-old with a crayon could have drawn.

“What wonderful pieces you two have completed,” Frigga crooned out. It felt more like a joke than a compliment.

Natasha went over to see what Wanda had made. It was a simple pattern.

Natasha had overreached.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Wanda was declared the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smack talk that gets out of hand/unhealthy take on suicide, mentions of kidnapping/child abuse  
> Literally chose weaving just so I could make a spider joke.


	13. Clint's Contemplations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom

* * *

 

Clint couldn’t breathe, or at least it felt that way.

How many times was it now? How many times had his world been destroyed?

He could remember the first time clearly. He had been goofing around like any other four-year-old and had knocked over a lamp. It didn’t break yet…

The slap across his face had happened so fast. He didn’t have time to process it before his father started yelling at him.

A large part of his childhood had ended that day.

The world shifted under his feet again when he was a teenager.

He and his brother, Barney, had run away to the circus. His skills with the bow and arrow led him into becoming an assassin. He and Barney were finally living the good life—Until Barney ratted Clint out to save his own skin.

A part of him had broken that night, making the word ‘family’ into something disgusting.

The next time his world had been turned on his head had been a good thing.

He was facing life in prison when Phil Coulson found him. Clint refused to trust him, but slowly Phil showed him that he could take pride in being an agent of SHIELD, that comradery existed.

Then Loki happened. Under the influence of the staff Clint’s loyalties shifted. He was still himself—and that was the worst part. The ideas of comradery, of trusting someone, were proven to be based solely on ephemeral emotions.

Clint lost his footing. Everything he knew about himself, about how SHIELD had defined him, was nothing more than a façade.

The only thing true about Clint was his aim.

It wasn’t guilt at killing other agents that led him to commit suicide. It was the knowledge that his life was meaningless.

Death had been his decision, but that, like so many other things, had been taken away from him.

The months following the Battle of Manhattan had been scooped out of his mind and replaced with the gooey idea of ‘family’.

Clint was adrift so SHIELD— _Natasha_ —decided to tie him down in a false reality.

A woman that was a stranger was forced into his heart.

Children that were strangers were made into people that he would gladly give his life for.

The idea of cultivating a family-life was implanted in his head.

Clint took in a shuddered breath.

There had been so many clues that he hadn’t seen. That he _ignored_ in place of a saccharine sweet lies.

The biggest sign should have been the fall of SHIELD.

The old him—the him before he was mind-controlled—would have taken to the field immediately, helping extract the agents who had their covers blown.

Instead, he had been more interested in his ‘family’.

He ignored all the agents who needed his help—many of which he knew by name, to live some sort of fairytale.

Clint laughed hollowly when he realized the two people he trusted the most had betrayed him. His _wife_ and best friend.

Since SHIELD was behind fucking with his head, Phil had to know what happened.

And here Clint though that Phil faking his death was a monumental betrayal.

Clint was pulled out of his circular thoughts when Natasha, Wanda, and Steve entered the room.

Clint glanced around. He didn’t remember coming out to the opulent lounge. Earlier Steve had tried to get him to watch the first trial, but he couldn’t care less.

“I won,” Wanda informed him. Clint glanced at Natasha. She was doing a poor job at hiding her anger. Clint didn’t have the energy in him to be vindictive about it. 

“Is your new arm doing alright?” Steve asked Wanda as Natasha stormed away to her shared room.

A ball of red formed in her ‘donated’ hand.

“It is wonderful and strong.”

Steve smiled in a hopeful way that didn’t fit his elderly age. How had Clint not noticed that before?

“Once we get this sorted I’m sure they’ll give one to Bucky. Asgard loves warriors and Bucky is one of the best!”

Clint eyed Steve in confusion.

He was acting like this was some funny misunderstanding. Had he not seen Wanda’s arm being ripped off or heard the easy way Odin talked about killing them?

“Wanda! Why is your dirty underwear on our bed?” Natasha shouted while sticking her head out of the room.

“I’ll take care of it later.” Wanda turned her attention back to Steve, but Natasha wasn’t having it.

“Take care of it now. I want to go to sleep and I’m not going to do it with underwear near my face.” Natasha held onto the doorframe, her knuckles white.

Wanda’s eyes widened.

“I know I’m not a good roommate. I’m sorry—it’s just,” Wanda took in a shaky breath, “growing up I didn’t have a home and then Hydra took me and now Pietro is gone.” Her eyes became watery. “I just…” She began sobbing into her hands.

Steve fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve said softly while pulling her into a hug. From over Wanda’s head, Steve glared at Natasha. “There’s no need for you to take out your frustrations on Wanda. You lost fair and square.”

Natasha’s face screwed up into a look of disgust.

It would have been humorous, if not for how cold Clint felt inside.

Natasha’s expression smoothed out.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Wanda. Would you please take care of your underwear so that I can go to sleep? I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning.” Clint recognized that voice. Natasha was _handling_ Wanda, the same way she manipulated people while undercover.

Clint snorted.

How had he ever thought these people were his friends?

Wanda looked up at Steve in question.

He nodded mutely.

“I’d be happy to,” Wanda said. She could have said that at the very beginning instead of making her nasty laundry everyone else’s problem.

Wanda flounced off, her earlier tears miraculously gone.

“How are you holding up, Clint?” Steve asked while sitting across from him.

Clint didn’t know how to answer.

Clint was seeing everything with clear eyes for the first time in years, and he wasn’t sure he liked what he saw.

When Steve had called him into action Clint had hopped to it like a good little soldier.

He had never been that way before.

Dragging his feet while drinking coffee and giving his CO grief had been his way of responding to a new mission.

Clint wouldn’t be surprised if they ‘fixed’ that little quirk in his head when they had shoved a family in there.

Clint dismissed the idea that Steve knew about his brainwashing. Steve was too damn earnest and gullible to keep a lie like that from him.

Before Clint could contemplate a proper answer, Wanda was back.

“I feel so powerful,” she said while flexing her arms.

Steve smiled fondly.

“I haven’t really noticed any changes, but the way you talk about it reminds me about when I got the super soldier serum. I grew any extra two feet.” Steve chuckled.

“A super soldier?” Wanda scoffed. “We are better than that, Steve. Now we are _gods_!”

Steve shook his head while grinning.

“There’s only one God, Wanda. We are just different.”

“Perhaps not gods,” Wanda relinquished, “but we already stood above humanity as _super-heroes_. We did not step down when Stark and his cronies tried to _control_ us. We are truly superior.”

“You’re a fucking Hydra Nazi,” Clint blurted out, speaking for the first time that day. He stood up, needing to move.

Wanda automatically gave Steve a wounded look.

“What? Clint, you’re taking her words out of context,” Steve scolded, sounding so fucking condescending.

“No, you’re taking _Wanda_ out of context. Hydra didn’t ‘take’ her and Pietro. They joined Hydra because they were pissed off at Tony. The only reason she decided to jump ship was because Ultron was also going to kill her and her precious brother.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Steve said while sighing.

“Did you not hear what she just said? She said she stands ‘above humanity’. She said she’s ‘superior’. That’s some Nazi bullshit and the fact that you can’t recognize that scares me.”

“I was just saying that we were even stronger now,” Wanda said weakly.

“You fucking manipulator! How could I not seen this before?!” Clint clenched his fists at his sides. “You know how many people have saved my life before while I was on missions? Dozens! And of them, three died. Yet for some fucking reason I decided to give my kid, my _only_ kid, your brother’s name!” The air felt like it was knocked out of his lungs. “Did you mess with my head, Wanda?”

“No,” she said and Clint couldn’t tell if she was lying or not.

“How did I get into this situation?” Clint asked himself, feeling even more lost than before.

“You just need a good night’s rest and—”

“No,” Clint said, cutting Steve off.

He drowned out their voices as he left the room and Thor’s apartments.

Clint wandered aimlessly, undeterred by the Asgardians that sneered at him.

Hours passed before he asked a guard for directions.

It didn’t take long for him to find where he was going.

He knocked on a thick door. There was a glint of green as it opened.

“Hey,” he said feebly to the three occupants there. They glanced at each other before Loki nodded in agreement.

“Come in.”

Jim walked up to Clint and socked him in the jaw.

“That’s for the ‘break your back’ comment you made to Tony in the Raft,” Jim said while shaking his hand out.

Clint clutched his freshly bruised jaw. Against his will he smiled.

Jim’s reaction was the realist thing that had happened to him in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of child abuse, mentions of past suicide attempt


	14. Reinforcing the Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom. 
> 
> Introducing EmuSam! They are betaing this story and provides me with wonderful feedback!

* * *

As Wanda began to wake-up she reached for Pietro. She smiled when she found his spot empty. He always woke-up before her. He was probably prowling back and forth, guarding her from all the perverts at their orphanage.

Wanda frowned, not hearing the usual clamoring of other orphans and demented nuns.

The past fell away and was replaced by a bitter present and questionable future.

She stamped down her rush of despair, replacing them with memories of yesterday’s victory.

Natasha had been so full of herself. It was good that she’d finally been knocked down a peg.

When Wanda had first joined the Avengers, Natasha had insisted on being her teacher, even though she was a baseline human.

And what did she know? Wanda related more to Steve than her. They had both grown up small and weak, constantly tormented by cruel people. They were both gifted with power after so many hardships.

Natasha had a place to stay when she was growing up, but Wanda spent most of her time scrounging through the dumpsters since the orphanage rarely had enough food to go around.

What did Natasha know about starving?

And how could anyone blame Wanda and Pietro for being taken in by Hydra? They had offered up food and a place to stay.

The experiments Hydra had performed on them was the cost of being provided for and a means to an end.

Their fury had been righteous. Their aim at Stark had been true, but, in retrospect, they had overreached.

Wanda should have listened to her brother and just killed Stark when he was about to get the scepter.

Messing with his already warped mind had been a temptation she couldn’t turn down.

She sighed and turned onto her side.

If only she had listened to Pietro…

Wanda forced herself to get out of bed. She got undressed, throwing her clothes about as she pleased. When she got into the en suite bathroom, there was a fresh outfit waiting for her, just like yesterday.

Wanda turned on the faucet to the bath. The water was lukewarm, but the tub was heated, somehow bringing the water to the perfect temperature.

She grabbed the shaving kit that she had claimed for herself. It wasn’t like Natasha needed it. Wanda had asked how her armpits never had stubble. Natasha said that hair had been lasered away. It was another gift from her upbringing.

The Asgardian razor went smoothly over her legs, taking away what little hair had grown there since yesterday.

It was a luxury Wanda hadn’t been able to afford in Sokovia. Damn Stark and the chaos he had rained down on her country.

She spruced up some more and dressed in the finery Asgard offered up so readily.

She truly looked like a goddess.

Wanda could probably start her own religion.

If only Pietro could see her now…

Steve and Natasha were in the lounge, discussing something quietly.

“Good morning,” she greeted brightly, smiling at Steve. He smiled back automatically, before it fell away. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve been talking about Clint,” Natasha said.

Wanda frowned and hid her bitterness. Another betrayal. She didn’t understand why he was suddenly acting strange. The second he saw Stark everything fell apart.

“What are we going to do? If Stark gets his claws into him…” Wanda didn’t finish her sentence, not needing to. They knew Stark better than she did and all had suffered because of him.

“He found out somehow that his life with Laura didn’t start the way he thought it did,” Natasha explained. Wanda knew she was holding something back, but figured it wasn’t important. “I need you to erase the past few days.”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Steve shifted on his feet, his posture slumping.

“Some people can’t handle the truth.” Natasha stared Steve right in the eyes, piercing him. “It’s safer for everyone if we do this.” Natasha didn’t wait for him to respond, turning her attention back to Wanda. “Can you do it?”

Wanda scoffed.

“Of course I can, but won’t he wonder about the  lost time?” Wanda could give him an illusion, but they only lasted for at most eight minutes. She should have been practicing that skill, but Steve had been reluctant to let her use her full powers for some reason.

Natasha grinned almost impishly.

“We’ll just tell him that Loki had mind-controlled him again.”

*

Clint was walking a few feet behind Tony, Jim, and Loki. He felt completely outclassed.

Where Steve, Wanda, and Natasha just waited to see what may come, Tony, Jim, and Loki had been doing research, preparing for anything.

He felt stupid. He had run away in middle school and hadn’t bothered learning anything more, unless SHIELD required it. Tony was a doctor, Jim had gone to MIT, and Loki kept up with them, even surpassed them.

The only thing Clint had been able to add to the conversation was his analysis of the past trials they talked about.

Loki had added to his analyses and made Clint feel like he was doing more than just sitting on his thumbs.

Clint was still wary being around Loki, but despite being the God of Lies, he was surprisingly straightforward.

He said that he didn’t regret his actions on Earth, but he did regret the negative impact he had caused.

It wasn’t an apology, but it was the truth.

The admission was better than apology. He wouldn’t have believed Loki if he’d apologized.

“Clint, can I have a moment of your time in private?” Steve asked, startling him as he appeared from a side hallway. Clint had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard him coming.

Clint glanced at the trio in front of him. He wanted them to tell him if he should listen to Steve. Clint no longer trusted his own ability to make decisions.

Tony shrugged at him.

Clint glanced back at Steve.

He had to make his own decisions now.

“Fine.”

Steve waited for Loki, Tony, and Jim to leave before speaking again.

“Natasha told me what SHIELD did to you. I want you to know that when we get back home I’m going to have a serious talk with Coulson and Natasha’s position as an Avenger will be brought to a vote.”

Clint tried to process that.

_ Home? _

Clint had no home.

And putting Natasha’s status to a vote, as if that solved anything? It was ridiculous.

Before he could say anything, he heard soft footsteps behind him. He spun around and was blinded by red—

Green sparked around him and through the fog of red Clint saw a figure being thrown backwards.

Loki manifested, looking like vengeance incarnated.

“He is under my protection!” Loki shouted, his voice deafening. “I warned you, witch!”

Loki pounced on her, a dagger in hand.

“Stop!” Steve yelled. He tried to go break them up, but Clint rounded on him, punching him in the throat.

Steve choked and clutched his neck.

Clint sensed, more than heard Natasha coming.

A wave of green sent her sprawling to the ground.

Wanda’s scream pierced Clint’s newly healed and enhanced hearing.

Slashes of red were going everywhere, both her magic and blood.

Loki abruptly stood, a dismembered leg in his hand.

He waved his hand and Wanda went limp.

“If you don’t hurry her to the healers, she will bleed out,” Loki said matter-of-factly. Steve was still gripping his throat as he scrambled to get Wanda. Loki smiled at Cint, a splatter of blood marring his face. “Shall we continue to breakfast?”

Clint nodded, letting out a gust of air, his lungs deflating almost painfully.

He was still stunned that Steve had lured him into a trap.

Stunned that Loki, the villain who he once hated with all his being, had saved him.

Clint looked at the leg that was casually slung over Loki’s shoulder. It had been cut at mid-thigh and was riddled with stabs that still wept blood.

They entered the feasting hall and silence fell over the table.

“Burn this,” Loki said while handing the leg to a guard. He gave a half bow and took it away.

Loki sat down as if being covered in blood was normal.

“Loki, dear, you know the rules. No blood at the table,” Queen Frigga said. 

“Apologies, Mother.” Green like static electricity swept over Loki, the blood disappearing.

He started eating breakfast at the rest of the group followed his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dismemberment


	15. A Leg Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for being my springboard and beta.

* * *

Tony didn’t have time to question what had happened with Loki, Clint, and the dismembered leg.

He figured it had something having to do with the fucked-up story of brainwashing Clint had told them last evening. Tony’s already nightmare-mired dreams took on a new edge of helplessness after hearing what happened to Clint.

Tony had no doubt that SHIELD would have done the same thing to him.

“The other Midgardians won’t be joining us,” Loki said, adding to Tony’s questions. He glanced at Okoye. She looked just as confused. 

Odin growled, sounding as uncivilized as he accused the Earthgardians of being.

Tony held back a fresh insult at Odin’s hypocrisy.

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asked, growling just like his father had.

Loki picked up a berry and popped it in his mouth. He licked his finger that had been bloody moments before.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about,” Loki said in a dull tone.

Thor bolted up, his chair crashing backwards.

“Boys!” Frigga cut in. “Remember your table manners. Loki, no licking your fingers. You’re a prince, not a puppy. Thor, no fighting at the table.”

Thor looked to Odin in askance.

“Sit,” Odin ordered. “You’ll need a calm mind to tell your Midgardians of this coming challenge.”

Thor righted his chair and sat down, grumbling the whole time.

“Today’s trial?” Loki asked, garnering a poorly hidden sneer from Odin.

Odin take his time drinking from the goblet, being as contrary as a teenager in the throes of rebellion.

He set the goblet down before readjusting its position twice.

Tony was ready to shoot his brains out.

Odin was such an ass-hat.

“A challenge of leadership! T’Challa is lauded as a ‘king’,” Odin snorted. Okoye glared at him, but didn’t say anything. “Rogers is likewise revered. Each will be granted five warriors to command in the Forest of Skuggar. The group that captures the other leader and brings them to me will be declared the winner.”

Odin began listing off different people for each team. Tony didn’t recognize most of them, but the Warriors Three and Sif were amongst them. Sif was put on Rogers team, probably to even out the gender ratio since Okoye was leading in T’Challa’s stead.

Women were woefully underrepresented though.

Tony was still a bit annoyed at the sexism in yesterday’s trial, even though he’d laughed at Natasha’s poorly hidden anger.

Asgard was fucked up, not that Earth was any better in this regard.

For once, Tony was quiet during breakfast.

He was relieved that he didn’t have to fight against Rhodey, not today at least.

Tony hated this place.

Under different circumstances he’d relish digging through their technology.

An Arthur C. Clarke quote came to mind.

_ Magic is just science that we don’t understand yet. _

And that nearly made Tony salivate.

With his new… business relationship with Loki, Tony wanted to ask him all sorts of questions. He wanted to dig into that big, twisted brain and pull out all the knowledge he had on magic.

But Tony knew he could get lost in a world of new information if he wasn’t careful.

All that knowledge would be useless, if he was just going to be executed.

When breakfast was over and they were heading back to Loki’s apartments, Tony was quick to ask what happened.

“They tried to fuck with my head.” Clint was clenching his fists at his side and his jaw was closed tightly. His whole body slumped. “Why? Why do they keep trying to hurt me?” His breathing became shaky.

Tony glanced at Rhodey, begging him to do something.

Rhodey, being a damn saint, went over to Clint and pulled him into a hug. Clint sunk into his arms.

Loki shifted uncomfortably and Tony nearly did the same.

“Sometimes people you trust betray you,” Rhodey said softly. “It hurts like a bitch, but it will make you stronger.” Tony really hoped that was the case, both for him and Clint.

“Is there anything you can do to protect him?” Tony asked Loki, his voice soft, trying not to break the moment.

“I can craft a talisman that would protect him from mental invasions,” Loki offered up, looking strangely tired.

“What will it cost me?” Clint asked as he pulled away from Rhodey. His looked wary.

“Nothing. It is an apology for my lack of finesse when I visited your farm.” Loki looked… not ashamed, but something close to that.

“Then… thanks.” Clint’s shoulders slumped even more. “I need to think.” Clint headed in the direction of Loki’s apartments.

“I’ll walk with you,” Rhodey said, leaving no room for discussion. Clint shrugged, but didn’t protest.

“I heard King T’Challa is awake. We should go talk to him and Okoye.” Loki gave him a questioning look. Tony grinned devilishly. “Let’s give them a leg up. You know how all those warriors fight and I know Rogers’ style.”

Loki’s smile mirrored Tony’s.

“I hadn’t expected to like any of you ‘heroes’,” Loki said as they began walking to the healing rooms. “I was pleasantly surprised.”

“I didn’t expect to like you either, bright eyes. You’re a bigger asshole than me.” Tony’s grin flattened out. “I still won’t hesitate to kill you if Rhodey ends up dead though.”

“His odds are good,” Loki’s eyes flickered to Tony’s, “but you can certainly try if he is executed.”

*

Before they made it to the healing room, Thor intercepted them.

Loki’s annoyance was clear and Tony was feeling the same way.

As he neared them there was a flash of metal.

Loki’s dagger went up to meet Thor’s swing of Mjolnir.

“Thor,” Loki said in a bored tone.

“What the fuck, Thor?” Tony was so done with this warrior culture bullshit.

“Stay back, Man of Iron. This is between Loki and me.” Thor pushed forward and,in an elegant movement, Loki twisted to the side. Thor stumbled forward, off balance.

“Yeah, no. Before you go throwing a hissy fit, you should know that Loki was  _ defending _ Clint. You know how Wanda scrambled your brains once? She was about to do the same thing to Clint,” Tony explained, hardly able to hold back his anger. “The fuck is wrong with you, attacking Loki without even hearing him out.”

“You do not know him as I do. Loki’s mind is foul with corruption.” Thor puffed up his chest, Mjolnir held up to strike without a moment’s notice.

“If his mind is corrupted than your head is only filled with violence. Does Jane know you’re like this?” Thor blanched. “I’ll take that as a no. I’ve only talked to her a few times, but I get the feeling she wouldn’t like how gung-ho you are when it comes to violence.”

“Do not question my relationship.” Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightened.

“Why? Are you going to  _ hit _ me? She’d love hearing about that.” Tony was so fucking fed up with this place.

“Stark,” Loki placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder, “leave him be.” Loki looked at Thor. “I told Wanda not to use her powers on someone who hadn’t given their consent. She disregarded my warning. I merely reinforced the lesson I had given her earlier in the dungeons,” Loki explained in a calm voice.

Thor’s lips pursed before he nodded and lowered Mjolnir.

“If this happens again, inform me instead of taking action. The Avengers are my responsibility.” Thor sounded almost condescending, but Tony couldn’t pinpoint how.

Loki nodded in agreement.

Thor gave them both a hard look before leaving.

Loki sighed.

“It is not wise to provoke him. He may have changed when he met Foster, but anger brings out the worst in him.” Loki glanced the way Thor had gone. He shook his head, looking disappointed.

“Thank god big, blond, and buff isn’t my type,” Tony huffed out and received a chuckle in return.

“Small mercies.”

*

When they entered the healing chambers they were met with glares.

Tony bit his tongue. He wanted to shout at Maximoff, Rogers, and Romanoff until the sun went down. As far as he was concerned, they were monsters.

Rogers got up from his vigil beside the witch. He began marching over.

“No, thank you,” Loki said and a wall of green blocked Steve’s path. He tried to go around it, but kept being rebuffed. He reminded Tony of a dog who didn’t quite understand that he couldn’t walk through a screen door.

Tony snickered at the image.

The trio was blocked from view and Tony felt some of his tension ease.

“Glad to see you with your eyes open,” Tony said as he walked over to T’Challa.

He looked like he’d lost a few pounds. His eyes were sunken in. He still had a regal look to him though.

T’Challa was surrounded by his bodyguards, including Okoye.

He eyed Loki for a moment before focusing back on Tony.

“Mr. Stark, I wish this was under better circumstances.”

“Our stars just never seem to line up,” he joked, “and call me Tony.” Tony’s smile dimmed. “Thanks for everything you’ve been doing for the Accords. You’re a godsend.”

“Your lawyers have been invaluable when it comes to international law. I sense you have a reason beyond cordial greetings in being here.” Tony moved closer and took a seat by T’Challa’s bed when none of the bodyguards stopped him.

“Right on the nose, King Kitty.” Tony glanced at Okoye and nodded at her respectfully. She nodded in return. She looked curious. “Loki knows the strengths and weaknesses of the warriors that will be under Okoye’s leadership. And I know how Rogers operates.”

“I also know the Forest of Skuggar well and can procure a map,” Loki added.

“Your tune has certainly changed,” Okoye commented, looking at Loki with suspicion.

Loki’s grin morphed into something far more sinister and familiar.

“Rogers and his ilk have angered me. Those who anger me do not have long lives.” He looked vicious, reminding Tony of the first time they met.

“Calm down there, tall, dark, and crazy,” Tony half-joked. Loki took on a relaxed posture, almost looking harmless.

“There is no honor in stacking the deck,” T’Challa said.

“With all respect, my king,” Okoye said, “my job is to protect you, regardless of what is honorable. If you deny their help, I will seek them out.”

T’Challa and Okoye exchanged a heavy look.

T’Challa sighed before nodding.

Tony and Loki told them everything they could think of that was relevant.

Their help paid off when, later that evening, Okoye and part of her team emerged from the forest with a hogtied Rogers in their possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeryfai made some wonderful art for this chapter:


	16. What Loki Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom. 
> 
> Much love to EmuSam for betaing this. The pretty drawing is done by Taeryfai.

* * *

“Who has got hog-tied and is a criminal worldwide?!” Tony sang out, practically crowing in delight. “The Star Spangled man with a shitty plan!”

Rogers’ face started turning red.

“Who would suck his own wood if he could?!” Tony gestured to Rogers. “The Star Spangled man with a shitty plan!”

“That’s not how the song goes!” Rogers shouted while throwing his hands in the air.

“The Star Spangled man with a shitty plan~” Tony bowed in his seat and Loki and Rhodey clapped.

They were all gathered in the feasting hall. Odin and Frigga were not there yet. The servants were waiting in the wings, not serving breakfast before the king and queen arrived. 

Wanda was still with the healers despite her new leg already being firmly on. Okoye was steadfastly ignoring everyone.

Thor started humming absentmindedly the tune Tony had barely kept.

“Real mature, Tony,” Romanoff said while crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s called being eccentric when you’re a billionaire.” Tony thumbed his nose at her.

“God, give me strength,” Rogers whispered and brushed his hand down his face. He had a patchy beard coming in.

“I hear your prayer, but I cannot grant you strength. It wouldn’t be  _ fair _ .” Loki snickered.

“There’s only one God, and you’re not him.” Rogers glared at Loki, his chest puffed up indignantly.

Thor stopped humming and his brow furrowed.

“Steven, you have seen the truth of our divinity,” Thor said carefully. “Do you deny your own eyes?”

“There’s a difference between being strong and being God,” Rogers tried to explain.

“Said the man with a god complex,” Tony coughed out into his fist as he spoke, getting more glares. “Don’t deny it, Rogers. Mr. ‘The Best Hands are Our Own’. Which translates into you thinking you know better than 117—now 139 nations! If that’s not a god complex, I don’t know what is!”

“It’s 141 nations,” Okoye corrected.

“141 nations!” Tony shouted. Romanoff took in a breath to speak, but Tony beat her to the punch. “Yes, I know I’m fucking privileged as a white, male, American, but at least I acknowledge it and try to use that to make the world a better place, because news flash! You can help people without punching them!”

Rogers shook his head.

“I wish you could get past your anger at Bucky. Then you’d be able to see things clearly.”

And there was that condescending voice that Tony just  _ loved _ .

“I wish SHIELD had never found you. The world would have been better off without you.”

Rogers gasped and put his hand on his chest.

“You can’t mean that,” Steve said, his voice breaking. He genuinely sounded like he might cry. “Loki would have conquered the world without me there.”

“Loki had no intentions of conquering Midgard.” Thor gave Rogers a confused look.

“What?” Rogers asked weakly.

“I would have made the portal smaller,” Loki added. “I’m tired of waiting. Servants!”

Food and drinks were rushed to the table.

“Sounds like someone’s a sore loser,” Romanoff dragged out.

“It would serve you well to remember that there is no law against killing Midgardians in this realm.”

“Loki.” There was a warning in Thor’s voice. Loki scoffed and added a spoonful of jam to his tea.

“Why has the feast already begun?” Odin bellowed.

“Typical,” Loki whispered to himself.  “The Midgardians are still adjusting to their new traits. Food is necessary, lest they become stunted.” He smiled amicably. “Short-lived creatures have no patience.”

“It is a balm to my soul, to hear you speak the truth.” Odin nodded earnestly.

Tony held back his snort, not wanting to lose his head.

They settled into eating breakfast, arguments put to rest for the moment.

Odin was holding off telling them who would participate in the next challenge. Only Rhodey, Clint, and he were left. There was a one in three chance that he’d have to face off against Rhodey. Tony knew he’d throw the game in Rhodey’s favor. Rhodey wouldn’t be happy, but Tony’d had his second, third, and fourth chances. Rhodey was only on his second.

Tony’s worst fears were confirmed when Odin said Clint would be facing off against Loki.

*

“You have to do something,” Tony said the moment they entered Loki’s apartments. He was tempted to clutch onto Loki’s shirt in desperation, but held back. He didn’t know how Loki would react. “I can’t fight against Rhodey. He’s my brother and best friend.”

Loki’s face went through a series of expressions from surprise, envy, and to something vulnerable that Tony couldn’t interpret.

Loki looked away from him.

“Odin does not listen to me, but Frigga’s guilt runs deep.” Loki’s jaw clenched. “Her negligence and purposeful blindness throughout the centuries may be of use. I will speak to her.” Loki cast his eyes over Tony, Rhodey, and Clint. “I cannot hold back against you, Barton. If Odin senses I’m favoring you he will dub the trial as a failure and see fit to punish me.”

“I wouldn’t want you to hold back.” Clint looked determined. Tony stared at him for a moment and put his hand on Clint’s shoulder.

Despite what Clint said to him on the Raft, Tony was glad to see a bit of life back in him.

*

Wanda pouted.

She glanced at T’Challa under her eyelashes, annoyed and offended.

He was just the kind of man Pietro would have approved of her dating—noble, rich, and kind.

Wanda had tried to connect to him when he’d welcomed them into his palace, but he was always busy.

Wanda suspected T’Challa’s bodyguards (jealous, baseline women) kept her away, and the glares they were giving her proved her right.

Wanda had tried flirting with him, but the negativity T’Challa and his bodyguards were putting off gave her a headache.

Wanda sunk lower on her cot, crossing her arms over her chest.

This was Stark’s fault. If Wanda had had a normal life she’d probably already be married with a happy family.

As it stood, Wanda was almost afraid to start a family. She didn’t want history to repeat itself. She didn’t want to see any more of her loved ones die because of Stark.

Wanda shifted around, looking at her new leg. Even more scars, but she didn’t know the origins of these ones. The leg was also hairy, much to Wanda’s dismay.

When she saw Steve coming she tucked her legs under her.

Natasha wasn’t with him. Good. Natasha was just a hindrance.

Wanda reached out her hand and Steve took it without hesitation, making her smile on the inside. She knew how much he needed to feel wanted, to feel useful.

“Who is competing today?” Wanda asked him as he sat in the chair beside her cot.

“Clint versus Loki.” Steve’s grip on her hand tightened.

Wanda mulled that over.

“At least…” Wanda bit her lip, trying to look bashful. “At least Clint will see Loki’s true colors and come back to us, back to the side of the righteous.”

Steve let out a slow breath.

“I don’t want him to lose though. It is better for him to live and be wrong, then to die and be in the right.” Wanda gave him a surprised look. Steve smiled. “If he lives we can always steer him back on the right path.”

Wanda smiled in return.

“That’s the reason you’re the leader, Captain. I would have never thought of that.” Steve sat up a bit straighter. “Will you stay here with me? I don’t feel safe alone.”

“Of course, Wanda. It’s my job to protect you.” Wanda nearly scoffed. She was no helpless princess, but she said nothing. Let him believe she needed protection, that could only work to her advantage.

Wanda settled on the cot and covered herself with a blanket. She didn’t let go of Steve’s hand and he didn’t try to pull away.

“Tell me another story about Bucky,” Wanda requested, knowing how much he enjoyed talking about his frozen friend.

It also got her closer to figuring out what he was hiding.

Normally, it would be easy to find someone’s secret with her power, but Steve was hiding his secret from himself, pushing it deeper than his surface thoughts.

With scalpel like precision, Wanda dug into his mind.

His superfluous thoughts were usually filled with the weighing of morals. On a deeper level, there was a running score on the morality of those around him. His dearest Bucky was ranked the highest with Red Skull, Rumlow, and Loki at the bottom.

Tony was in the negatives and Natasha was fluxing up and down.

Wanda was happy to see that she was near the top along with Sam.

Scott hadn’t made it on to Steve’s mental list.

Past that was an amalgamation of happy memories. Most consisted of Bucky and Peggy with flashes of Stark when they were ‘friends’.

As Steve continued talking his mind relaxed and loosened, letting her tendrils dig deeper.

There was a darkness and Wanda nearly gasped when she unveiled it.

A dark bunker, Stark’s wide eyes, a video of Bucky killing Stark’s parents.

Wanda was thrilled.

She pulled the memory to the forefront of his mind and Steve fell silent.

The memory became clearer as it replayed on its own.

Wanda focused him in on the memory of Bucky strangling the life out of Stark’s mother with his human hand.

It was… glorious.

Wanda’s heart fluttered and she felt short of breath.

She wanted to pull Bucky out of his cryotube and kiss that hand, trace the lines of his palm.

More than that she wanted to have that hand on her body, to relish in knowing she was pleasuring the man who caused Stark so much pain.

Wanda almost felt lightheaded, finally satisfied that Stark had gotten what he’d deserved.

*

Loki subtly eyed Frigga.

She had eaten up his plea to convince Odin to not put Rhodes and Stark against each other.

Frigga also said she was  _ proud _ of him for seeing the value of the human lives. It just made him feel bitter. She truly didn’t know him or understand his priorities.

And yet, Loki did feel himself finding a tinge of value in the Midgardians. He had originally seen them as mindless brutes, but now he saw that some of them were above ants with a bite.

Loki sympathized with Barton. He had been lied to by the people he trusted. A part of his mind had been carved out and replaced with something more complacent.

Loki did not look forward to competing against him, not because Barton had a chance of winning, but because Loki would push him closer to execution.

Then there was Rhodes and Stark. The mutual loyalty—The way they supported each other… It made Loki want to laugh hollowly. Thor and Loki had been raised as brothers, yet had never been that close.

Stark was… an enigma. He was willing to make deals with Loki when he should rightfully scorn him. He was shrewd despite his playful demeanor.

He was also the only one who’d shown him any kindness when he invaded Midgard.

If Frigga could convince Odin not to have Stark and Rhodes fight, then his debt would be repaid.

Loki ghosted through the palace, unseen and unheard.

Romanoff was roaming the halls. She looked guarded, yet thoughtful. Always looking for the advantage. Loki understood her motives and hated himself a little more because of it.

Loki was tired of scheming. The pull to leave Asgard behind was growing stronger. The Midgardians reminded him of how not everywhere was like Asgard.

T’Challa and Okoye were discussing matters of his kingdom. Loki had looked into the king earlier. He was what a king should be, even though his wrath had overcome his better sense. He cared for his people and was smart enough to keep them safe. His obvious weakness was his overactive sense of honor.

Wakanda was moving to the world stage, yet hiding its advanced technology. It was a delicate balance, but seemed to be working so far.

Loki scowled when he saw that Maximoff was using her powers on Rogers. Had she truly learned nothing?

He knew that confronting them would do no good. And Loki was sure that Thor wouldn’t know how to handle the situation and would make an issue about Loki ‘spying’ on his guests.

Loki turned away from them and went to one of the secluded gardens to clear his mind.

*

Odin picked at his empty eye socket, cleaning out the dead skin that had accumulated.

Frigga hummed happily as she continued embroidering.

Odin was certain she had been acting in one of their son’s steads, but it wasn’t worth the argument.

Granting her a favor was easy enough and would help him later on when he enacted his punishment on Loki for stealing Idunn’s apples.

A large flake of dead skin fell from his eye socket. Odin sighed in contentment. He put his eyepatch back on and straightened up.

“My queen.” Odin offered up his arm. Frigga set aside her embroidering and took his arm. She paused and brushed off dead skin that had settled on his armor.

“My king.” Frigga nodded to him. As they exited their chambers guards flanked them.

When they arrived at the gardens, Loki, Thor, and his Midgardians were already there. Good, Odin hated to wait.

Odin glared at Loki, silently reminding him that no foolishness would be accepted. Loki stared back blandly.

Odin felt like grumbling in annoyance, but had left behind that weak characteristic in boyhood.

“Today’s challenge will be one of precision,” Odin announced. He motioned to a pair of his guards who unveiled a target. “Each round the target will be pushed further away until either Loki or Clinton Barton miss.”

Odin was pleased with himself at his idea for the challenge. Either the Midgardian would win and Loki would learn some humility or Loki would win and surprise no one.

Loki and the Midgardian joked with each other, making Odin scowl. He shamed all of Asgard by befriending lesser creatures. At least Thor kept his dalliances away from the golden realm.

The trial began. Odin watched on idly, unconcerned with the outcome.

The intense look of concentration on the Midgardian’s face was entertaining. Odin chuckled to himself and Frigga beamed at him. Her smile was always a delight.

“I’ve been thinking about something you said earlier, Loki.” Barton threw another dagger as he spoke, hitting the bullseye of the target.

Loki took his own shot before speaking.

“Oh?”

Barton flipped his dagger in the air before taking aim.

“Yeah, you said there is no law here against killing humans.” Barton twisted around suddenly, his dagger flying free. A split second later it was lodged in Romanoff’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fetishizing of violence/murder
> 
> I’m pretty grossed out w how I wrote Wanda, both as a feminist and as a human being.


	17. The Whole World is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom.
> 
> Much thanks to EmuSam for beta-ing this chapter. Art by Taeryfai~

* * *

 

Steve blinked three times in quick succession; the scene in front of him did not make any sense.

There was a wet noise that reminded Steve of when his lungs got sick when he was a boy, a wet cough.

Blood sputtered from Natasha’s lips as she clutched her neck. Her eyes were alarmed, but focused.

Natasha dodged a second dagger, snapping Steve out of his daze. He broke out into a sprint, trying to tackle Clint before he could do anymore damage. He’d have to hit him in the head to knock loose Loki’s control.

Steve tumbled forward as a dagger lodged into his knee. That didn’t stop him though. He sprung back to his feet as he pulled out the dagger.

Clint was gearing up to throw another one at Natasha when Steve tackled him to the ground.

He tried to punch him in the face, but Clint blocked him.  

Steve tried to overpower him, but Clint was slippery. He wasn’t as flexible as Natasha, but it was a close thing.

Loki was cackling and someone kicked Steve in the side, sending him flying off Clint.

“I won’t let you hurt another one of my friends!” Tony shouted as guards swarmed them.

Clint was restrained by two guards. Tony’s arm was held by a guard, but he didn’t struggle against him.

A guard tried to grab Steve, but he shoved them off. White burst behind his eyes as he was hit in the back of the head. He stumbled and more hands were grabbing him, holding him down.

“I’m trying to help!” Steve shouted while struggling against the guards. The sound of a sword being drawn was foreign, yet Steve recognized it. He froze in spot.

Loki was still laughing as Steve was stood up and held securely by three guards.

He looked over to Natasha just as Thor lifted her into his arms. She was gripping her throat and another dagger was sticking out of her eye socket.

“Natasha!” Steve called out, not having realized she’d been hit again. He turned his attention back to Loki. “Get out of Clint’s head!” Steve shouted at Loki who was grinning.

“Oh, Captain, you are truly are a fool.” Loki prowled over to him. “Is it really so unbelievable that I have no hand in this? Romanoff twisted Clint’s mind to her liking and you tried to brainwash him the way your Winter Soldier was. No, Rogers, this is all your and her doing.”

Steve deflated and the guards let him go.

He shook his head and Wanda came over. She gripped his arm like he was her anchor. He brought her closer to his side.

“Your perspective is skewed, Loki. Don’t try to equate what you did to Clint to what Natasha and I are doing to help him.” Steve gave Loki a reprimanding look that only made him laugh. “Come on, Wanda. Natasha needs us now.”

*

Natasha held onto her bleeding throat. She could feel the hole already closing up. Blood was in her lungs though, but painful coughs helped clear them out.

She had to hold the dagger that was lodged in her eye to prevent it from falling out and possible taking her eye with it.

Thor was spewing all sorts of words that were supposed to comfort her, but ended up just annoying Natasha. She wasn’t scared. She was pissed.

She had foolishly let her guard down.

Natasha should have known that letting Clint interact with Loki and Tony would cause him to rebel. At least when he was still with Natasha and her group he was docile.

Was it even worth it to get Clint to come back to her side?

What use was an archer today?

Thor sat her down on one of the beds in the healing room. She would have glared at King T’Challa and his people who were staring at her, but it would only hurt her more.

Damn Clint.

Natasha’s only saving grace was that the throwing daggers were wide. If they had been narrower the one in her eye would have hit her brain. Though there was still the chance she’d get brain damage.

At least with Asgard’s tech she’d get a new eye, maybe one that was better than her own.

Steve and Wanda joined her a few minutes later as one of the healers carefully removed the dagger from Natasha’s eye.

The healer clicked his tongue.

“We’ll have to remove the eye,” the healer made a hand motion to his apprentice.

Natasha didn’t falter as the healer was handed a pair of tongs.

“How long till she can get a new eye?” Steve asked, acting skittish. Natasha didn’t have the patience to deal with whatever was bothering him now.

She was done babying him and Wanda.

The healer smirked and Natasha almost lashed out.

“The eyes hold the soul,” the healer said, bringing the tongs closer. “They are irreplaceable.”

The healer struck like a snake, pulling out Natasha’s eye.

It was surreal, watching with one eye as the other was yanked out of its socket—her optic nerve pulled taut, then cut.

Natasha gasped and choked on the fresh blood.

She keeled forward and—

Oh god she couldn’t see!

Hands all over her!

And Clint was so angry!

Why?! She’d done her best! She only wanted him to live!

The hole in her throat burned and she tore at it.

More hands—

One eye missing—

She’d stand out.

Her anonymity was gone.

The Red Room was going to put her down.

Бесполезная собака.

Useless.

Useless.

Useless!

*

It was the second time Natasha woke up in the healing room. Instead of the analytical survey she did last time, she was filled with rage.

Because rage was better than self-pity.

She sat up and her hand immediately went to her face. There was a bandage and when she pressed on it she could tell that her eye socket was empty.

Natasha checked her throat. Under her thumb she felt a slight scar.

She was also wearing a necklace she hadn’t been before.

The pendant was her eye in resin.

Natasha tugged it off and tossed it aside.

One of the healers gave her a judgmental look and Natasha sneered at her.

The Wakandans were all pointedly looking away from her.

Good.

Natasha idly brushed her fingers over the spot on her thigh where her knife was holstered. Still there, hidden beneath her impractical Aesir dress—Her bloodstained dress.

The halls were silent and it was the dead of night. 

She must not have been unconscious for long.

Natasha wouldn’t waste anymore time.

She slipped into the shadows. Not even the guards saw her.

Her anger at her stunted vision only grew as she tried to look around corners discreetly.

She was off balance.

Weak.

There would be no place left for her now.

Natasha unsheathed her knife, gripping the hilt like it was a lifeline.

She slipped into a room, her dress fluttering.

It was pitch black, but Natasha had already memorized the room.

She felt almost centered.

This is who she was. This is what she did.

As her knife sliced across Clint’s throat, she felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore and violence


	18. Needling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for editing up this chapter. Also thank ya to Taeryfai for making the accompanying art~

Wanda woke up with the stale scent of blood in the air.

“Mama! Papa!” she shouted while bolting up, expecting to be in her ruined childhood home.

But no. She was not in Sokovia and she wasn’t a little girl anymore.

And Pietro was no longer here.

Wanda growled in annoyance.

She spotted the source of the scent.

On the ground in front of the open bathroom door was a bloodied dress.

Natasha’s dress.

Wanda snorted derisively.

“I’m Natasha and I’m perfect,” Wanda said in a nasally voice. “Ew, Wanda, pick up your laundry.” Wanda scoffed. “Hypocrite.”

Wanda grabbed a hairbrush and started working out her tangles, unbothered by the strands of hair that fell into their shared bed.

When she had tamed most of the frizz she went into the bathroom.

Natasha was lounging in the bath, idly drinking from a large bottle.

“I need to use the toilet,” Wanda announced.

“So?” Natasha didn’t even look at her as she spoke.

Wanda pursed her lips.

“I can’t go with you right here.”

“What, do you pee in the tub?” Natasha mocked before taking another swig.

Wanda did her best not to stomp her foot.

“You’re being really rude.” Wanda grinned. “I’m going to tell Steve.”

“Aw, going to run to Daddy Rogers for comfort?” Natasha laughed hollowly. “Daddy, the big bad widow is being mean to me!” Natasha looked at Wanda like she was a child.

“I don’t sound like that!” Red energy started seeping out from Wanda’s fingers.

“Aw, are you going to have a temper tantrum? You have no control. That’s why all those people died in Lagos. You  _ killed _ them.”

“No, I didn’t. Steve should have noticed—”

“Pushing blame on someone else again!” Natasha smirked. “At least Pietro took responsibility for Ultron. He  _ killed _ himself as penance.” Natasha leaned forward. “And what have you done? Played house with Vision and pretended to be a hero.” Natasha stood, her one-eyed glare mocking Wanda. She was terrifying even nude. “You know you’re not a real hero.”

“I’m a hero! Steve said—”

“Back to Daddy Rogers again!” Natasha laughed at her and Wanda’s chest felt tight. “ _ You _ manipulated Stark into creating Ultron.  _ You _ helped Ultron.  _ You  _ set off the Hulk on a city of civilians.” Natasha stepped out of the tub, towering over Wanda despite them being the same height. “It’s all your fault and you know it.”

“No… but—”

“Always looking for an excuse. Boohoo, Stark killed my parents. I guess I’ll join up with some Nazis and let my brother be tortured with experiments. So dramatic. You could have just gotten a gun and killed Stark. But you thought you were so clever.” Natasha scoffed. “Then your temper tantrum got Zemo’s family killed. We wouldn’t be here if not for you. Steve would have signed the stupid accords and we would have been the closest thing to family you’ll ever get. But no. You’re just a stupid little girl with too much power. So go cry to Daddy Rogers. See if I care.”

Natasha grabbed a towel and walked right past her.

Wanda took in a shaky breath and did her best not to cry.

*

Wanda was taking a bit longer to get ready than usual, but Steve’s time working with the show girls taught him never to hurry along a lady.

Steve took in a breath, still trying to work out what happened during last night’s challenge.

Poor Natasha, attacked by her best friend.

He should have spent the night by her bedside in the healing room, but he’d been caught up with his own thoughts of how it felt when he had to fight his best friend. Clint must be feeling horrible for what he did.

Clint was locked in his own head while Loki pulled his strings.

But how could Steve free him? He couldn’t risk Wanda again. She’d already suffered enough before they were forced to come to this backwards place.

Even in Clint’s dazed state he was a good fighter. Steve couldn’t just sucker punch him to do a ‘cognitive recalibration’.

Gosh, he should really check on Natasha on the way to breakfast. She was a tough lady, but everyone needed a good friend.

Thor came out from his room, looking tired.

Steve stood up, his chest puffing automatically.

“What are we going to do about Loki?” Steve asked and Thor’s shoulders sunk minutely.

“I do not know what you mean, Friend Steven.”

“Loki is obviously mind controlling Clint.” How could Thor not see that?

Thor sighed and Steve felt oddly indignant.

“I have already spoken to Loki. He claims that a great injustice was done against Clint by Natasha. This feud is between them and is best worked out in the dueling yard. I will suggest it at breakfast.”

“Thor,” Steve said, feeling like he was hitting his head against the wall, “they’re best friends. Whatever ‘feud’ Loki mentioned was made up.” And if it was about Natasha helping Clint by using TAHITI on him, then Clint was being unfair and ungrateful.

Thor put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“You see shadows where there are none.”

Before Steve could respond Wanda walked out of her room. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was sniffling.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Wanda shouted, making Steve reel backwards. “You’re not my dad so stop acting like it!”

Steve gaped at her.

Natasha came out of the room. She was wearing her catsuit and she had cut her hair short.  

Her right eye socket was empty.

Steve cringed despite himself.

The doors to Thor’s chambers burst open.

“You fucking psychopath!” Tony shouted while running into the room, his sights set on Natasha.

“Tony—” Steve began, but was cut off.

“You bitch!” Tony charged at Natasha, who was smirking.

Steve moved to get in his way, but Jim beat him to it, grabbing Tony by the arm.

“She’s not worth it, Tones,” Jim said in a steady voice.

“Yes, control your animal,” Wanda sneered out.

“Tony, what is it now?” Steve tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It was too early in the morning to deal with Tony’s nonsense. “And don’t use that language around Wanda. She’s just a kid.”

“I’m an adult!” Wanda shrieked.

Steve did a double take at Wanda, wondering what had her in a twist.

“That bitch Natasha killed Clint!” Tony shouted, renewing his struggle against Jim.

“You’re not making any sense.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Tony.

“Brother?” Thor asked. Steve hadn’t even noticed Loki slithering in.

“His throat was slit in the middle of the night.” Loki’s fists were balled up at his side. “He was under my protection, yet Natasha killed him. There is no other explanation.”

“Clint’s dead?” Wanda’s voice wavered. Steve wanted to go over and comfort her, but knew he had to defend Natasha from such ridiculous accusations.

“You have no right to accuse Natasha of such a thing! If Clint really is dead, then Loki, the  _ villain _ , you sided with is the one who killed him! He’s already attacked Wanda twice!”

Maybe this would be the thing that would knock some sense into Tony.

“Fuck you, Rogers. Why don’t you turn around and ask that snake in the grass if she did it?” Tony almost looked as angry as he did in Siberia.

Angry and irrational.

He should be blaming the person who they knew—they  _ all _ knew—was a villain and scum.

“If it will get you to finally calm down, then I will.” Steve raised his chin as he turned around, only to be startled by Natasha’s expression.

She was grinning maliciously and there was something hollow in her one eye.

“Natasha?” Steve asked, already dreading the answer.

Natasha cocked her head to the side, her grin firmly in place.

“Of course I killed him. I’m an assassin.” Natasha’s lips twisted into something disgusting. “He tried to kill me, so I killed him.” Natasha shrugged.

“You crazy bitch,” Tony whispered. “Believe me now, Rogers?”

“She must have—Natasha—Loki has to be brainwashing her.” It was the only explanation that made sense.

Natasha shook her head, becoming unrecognizable to Steve.

“You’re a desperate fool, Rogers.” Natasha walked towards him, her movements sharp, yet fluid. “So desperate for the world to fit into your narrow perspective.” Natasha snorted. “You think you’re so righteous, but you’re a blind hypocrite. Stark offered to get Barnes the best help there is, but you spat in Stark’s face and now your precious Bucky is frozen again.” Steve tried to speak, but she plowed forward. “You swore to me that you’d tell Stark about his parents, but you pussied out—And when he found out you beat him to a pulp and left him alone to die. You call Loki a villain, but you’re the one who killed police officers and brought down a tunnel on civilians.” Natasha was right in his face, her one-eyed glare seeing right through him. “It’s a good thing Peggy Carter is dead. She would have cried if she saw who you are now.”

Steve swung wildly at her and found himself airborne then falling onto his back. A dagger was pressed to his throat.

“Just a weak, little boy lashing out because he knows I’m right.” Natasha spit on his face and pressed down on his neck, drawing blood.

She stood swiftly and brandished her dagger as she left.


	19. Maneuvering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear EmuSam edited and Taeryfai did the lovely art~

* * *

 

There was a heavy silence after Natasha slammed the door behind her.

Thor looked at the scene in front of him.

Steven was on the ground, gasping for air.

Wanda was hugging herself and staring blankly at the wall.

James was whispering to Anthony, who looked like he was on the verge of either shouting or crying.

He could see a fury in Loki’s eyes that was sadly becoming familiar to Thor.

“ _Brother_ ,” Loki said the word as if it was an insult. “You wished to deal with your Midgardians’ transgressions. Here is the perfect chance.” Loki turned his attention back to James and Anthony. “My friends, we must go and take care of Clint’s body.”

The trio left, offering Thor no guidance.

What would his father do? It was true that there was no law against killing Midgardians, but to kill so dishonorably and to kill one’s shield-brother?

Had Thor been wrong about his Midgardian allies?

Thor had no room for doubt though. He was prince and would one day be king.

He must be decisive, but questions remained.

Questions of honor.

“Natasha said you harmed Anthony and then left him to die. Explain to me why you’d do that to a shield-brother.” Steven froze on the floor before scrambling to stand up.

“It was just a fluke and Tony went off the handle. It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Steven’s voice was strained and Thor was not fooled.

“I will not allow my friends to hurt each other again. You will tell me this or face the wrath of a prince of Asgard.” Thor gripped the hilt of Mjolnir, making his meaning clear.

Steve’s expression became pinched. “Tony attacked me and my friend Bucky and we had to fight back.”

Thor ground his teeth together, knowing there was more to the story than that. “What of Anthony’s parents?”

Steve flinched. “There was a video… of Tony’s parents dying.”

“You test my patience. Tell me the whole truth.” Thor could sense thunderclouds gathering above.

“The Winter Soldier—Not Bucky—killed Tony’s parents, but Tony was being irrational and took out his anger on Bucky! We had to fight back! We had to leave Tony there so that he could cool off and see reason!”

Thor growled in frustration, not understanding how his friends had fallen so far.

“Get out. I will have no dishonorable people living in my chambers. We are no longer shield-brothers and you are not under my protection.”

*

Frigga felt tired as she got off Hliðskjálf, Odin’s throne that gave her the same power of sight as Heimdall.

“I figured I’d find you here,” Loki said, startling her. “Your scheme is unravelling quite disastrously.”

Frigga paused, debating with herself. She came to the conclusion that lying would do her no good.

“You hinted that the Mad Titan’s forces would be coming for you one day. Who better to fight him than the heroes that had done so the first time?”

“Do not claim that you have done this for me. Not all of those ‘heroes’ fought against his forces.” Loki scowled at him and Frigga felt her heart warm. He was always the clever one.

“I wish for Thor’s happiness, for him not to see his friends fade with old age. I did not expect his shield-brothers and shield-sisters to turn on each other. I was also hoping that it would pave the way for his Lady Jane to take the trials.” Loki’s face started turning red with rage. “Come now, my son. Have you not benefited? You have gained friends.”

Loki spit on the ground, at her feet.

“One of which was just murdered in my chambers. Do not try to shape this as if it was for my benefit. The other two have their heads precariously on the chopping block now. Your scheme was for Thor and for Thor alone. You sat by and let others accuse me of stealing the apples, one of Asgard’s greatest crimes. I must ask myself, _Mother_ , what other schemes of yours have I been blamed for?”

Frigga took a step forward, ignoring the spit on the ground. She smiled softly at her clever boy.

“I never let Odin harm you for deeds that were my own—”

“You let everyone believe it was me!” Loki shouted, taking her aback. “They scorned me and it fueled my festering anger, pushing me to be what they accused me of being!”

Frigga _tsk_ -ed in disappointment.

“Do not blame me for your mischief. I have tried to tame your more malicious attempts throughout the centuries, but you were always strong willed—”

“Strong willed!?” Loki laughed and there was something painful about it. “For all those years you were my refuge, the only one I believed cared for me unconditionally, but you lied about my heritage—”

“For your own protection!”

“And used me as a scapegoat!” Loki wiped away the tears in his eyes. “I gave you my love and loyalty and you used it against me.” Loki took in a shuddering breath and Frigga shook her head.

“I wasn’t always able to maneuver Odin as I can now. Many of those schemes were to protect you and to better Asgard. It was my duty.”

“To Helheim with your duty! You were supposed to protect me!”

“Some things are bigger than you and me, my son. You know that to be the truth,” Frigga lightly scolded. He was a prince of Asgard. He had been raised to know the importance of duty.

Loki shook his head.

“Perhaps Asgard isn’t the place for me then.”

Frigga held back a gasp, despair filled her chest.

She comforted herself with the knowledge that he had nowhere else to go.

“James Rhodes was hailed as a pilot. For tonight’s trial his challenge is to ride Sleipnir,” Frigga said, throwing him a boon.

Loki nodded at her. That could mean anything.

He left and Frigga told herself everything would be alright.

*

Odin sighed at his desk, both in fatigue and annoyance.

One of the petty creatures from Midgard wanted to see him.

Probably to beg for mercy.  

If not for his curiosity, and presently being bored, he would send them away.

Odin unslumped his posture and waved for the guard to fetch the Midgardian. He ran his fingers through his beard, checking it for crumbs. He’d just been eating delightful crackers from Alfheim.

Odin was somewhat surprised when it was Romanoff who entered his study. He had thought her to be one of the stronger willed Midgardians.

She did not hide her empty eye socket. Odin was almost envious. He hadn’t only lost his eye though. There was a gaping hole on his face with only a thin layer of skin covering his brain.

“Speak,” Odin ordered.

“The other humans—Midgardians,” Natasha corrected, “are weak. I’ve come to you not to beg for my life, but to make you an offer. Jane Foster is weak and making Prince Thor soft. In exchange for Asgardian citizenship I’ll kill her discreetly for you.”

There was a long pause.

Odin grinned.


	20. Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for editing~

* * *

Thor was at a loss at what to do as he stood in front of the pyre in the downpour. Only Anthony and James had offered up words about their fallen shield-brother.

Wanda deigned not to come to the Field of Fallen Champions, and Steven was still in a daze.

King T’Challa and his entourage was also there, observing the funeral pyre with composure that the others lacked.

Thor was wavering between anger and confusion.

He didn’t know how to bring together or even salvage what was left of the Avengers. Asgard simply did not have these sorts of problems. If there was strife between two people they’d either work it out in the training ring or have a champion fight in their stead.

Not all the Avengers were true warriors and even fewer showed nobility.

Thor had been raised to lead people with far more sanity than the Avengers possessed.

As the Midgardians would put it, it was a shit-show.

He sorely wished he could seek his father’s council, but no it would do him no good. Odin would only advise him to cut his losses and kill them all.

Thor was also so angry, the thunderstorm above was testament to that.

He had placed his honor on the line for the Avengers and the only ones that seemed sane had allied with his brother. What did that say about Thor’s judgement? He would be king one day, yet his judgement was just as bad as it had been before his banishment.

And Loki—Thor glared at him from across the pyre—was stoic, as if this wasn’t all his doing.

His brother had a twisted sort of revenge that was frighteningly effective.

Thunder blared overhead with new fury.

Loki was out of control.

The madness that had swept over him when he had taken the throne had not mellowed with time.

Thor was done with tolerating such insolence and petty behavior—but he would not befoul Clinton’s funeral.

As the fire burned itself out, Anthony spoke once again.

“It’s time for Rhodey’s challenge.” His voice was hollow, but somehow showed how much pain he was in.

Loki nodded mutely and Thor’s attention was pulled to him once again.

“We must speak, brother.” Thor left no room for argument and Loki sneered before smoothing his expression out.

“Fine.”

The Midgardians shuffled inside, leaving Thor and Loki alone with just ashes and rain between them. Thor began going around the large pyre and Loki was unnaturally still.

“You must pay for your transgressions, for getting my shield-brother killed.” Thor unhooked his hammer from his side.

“Do you really think this wise?” Loki asked, his voice steady.

“You’re a mad dog who either needs to be put down or retrained.” Thunder cracked overhead a split second after they were nearly blinded by the lightning.

“And how will you apologize to me when you are once again wrong? When the truth comes out?” Loki did not magic up a weapon, angering Thor further. Loki wasn’t even taking this seriously, always so flippant and unremorseful. Thor didn’t answer. “Fine. Then I shall be the monster you think I am.”

Blue started to flush Loki’s skin and Thor faltered for a split second.

The rain around Loki fell to the ground, frozen.

“That changes nothing.” Thor would not be deterred by Loki’s petty theatrics.

Loki scoffed.

“It changes everything, you blind fool.” Loki took up a fighting stance, but didn’t draw a weapon. They were face to face.

“Don’t underestimate me!” Thor swung down his hammer, not holding back.

Loki twisted out of the way and barely touched Thor’s wrist to deflect the attack further.

Thor hissed in pain as his skin blackened with a frozen burn.

Thor attacked again, but Loki continued to dodge, merely tapping Thor’s exposed skin as he went.

There was no joy or anger in Loki’s eyes, infuriating Thor.

“Fight me like a man!” Thor shouted and called down the thunder. Loki raised his hand and ice shot upwards. The thunder shattered it and rained down sharp pieces of ice, cutting Thor.

“Fight like a man?! You mean fight like an Aesir?!” Loki screeched and madness overcame him. “No, _brother_. I will not play it your way.” Loki moved with a newfound grace, slipping under Thor’s next attack and hitting Thor’s neck with an open palm. “I am a Jotun and will fight like one!”

Thor stumbled backwards, barely able to breathe.

He tossed his hammer and Loki jumped backwards. With a summoning hand motion, the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared.

A flurry of ice and cold came out, slowing down Thor’s hammer to a halt.

Thor summoned Mjolnir back to him and let out a cry of pain as icicles on the hilt pierced his skin.

“I have embraced my heritage and I will not let you push me around as I once did.” Loki grinned as Thor clutched his bloodied hand. “Hear me now, Odinson, and know the truth. All of this is your mother’s conniving.”

“Your lies hold no weight, _monster_!”

“Ah, so you’ve finally said it. You’ve accepted that we are not kin. Worry not, Odinson, for when these trials are done I will take leave of this place, as I should have done the moment my heritage was revealed.” Loki teleported away and Thor was left with only his anger and thunderstorm.

*

By the time Thor had reached the healing rooms, his righteous fury had burned out into shame and self-pity.

He had let his anger overcome him once again. What would his Lady Jane think?

Once again Thor had proven he was unworthy of the throne.

He almost felt like he was in a daze as the healers put balm on his frostbite.

He had called Loki a monster, something he’d sworn he’d never do.

But Loki kept pushing and pushing him. Thor could scarcely be blamed for reacting.

Thor looked down at his bare arms and the motly patchwork of frostbite. He did not fight the way Thor remembered. Loki had changed so much, but Thor was the same as ever.

And Loki was going to leave, abandon Asgard and Thor once again. He couldn’t decide if Loki was being selfish by leaving or if Thor was for wanting him to stay.

The soft sound of his mother’s footsteps and the slight clinking of her jewelry brought Thor out of his depressing thoughts.

“My son,” Frigga said softly. She waved off the healers and started to put the balm on Thor herself.

Loki’s earlier words came to mind.

Thor refused to believe that his mother had a hand in this chaos, but Loki had never blamed her before, instead loving and admiring her as a good son should.

“I will speak to Loki about this. He had no right to hurt you.” Frigga looked determined and Thor frowned.

“Nay, mother. I was the one to attack him. Loki was defending himself.” Frigga gave him a confused look. “Emotions were running high after the funeral. I did not handle it well.”

“You must learn to control your emotions, my son, lest Odin banish you to a far less hospitable realm.” Thor frowned to himself.

“How am I to temper my emotions? How do I become a good king like Father?”

Frigga did not respond right away, instead turning Thor’s arm over and putting more balm on him.

“Your father’s emotions are as strong as yours. You come from a man of great passion, but he knows how to show only that which he finds useful.” Frigga lifted Thor’s chin and frowned at the scattered frostbite there. “To be a good king you must think of the people first. How you feel should always be secondary to your duty to Asgard and her people.”

“What if I do not know what is best for Asgard?”

Frigga smiled warmly at him.

“Then you fake it. You must be confident even when you doubt yourself, for Asgard needs a strong and unwavering leader.” Frigga put the lid back on the balm. “Part of your hair has been frozen off. I shall cut the rest so that it is even.” Frigga moved behind him, a pair of scissors appearing in her hand.

Thor let out a content sigh as she took down his hair and combed through it with her fingers.

She hummed softly as she took off nearly an inch.

Thor could not fully relax though, not with Loki’s words still in his head.

Frigga braided back his hair and gave him a kiss on his head.

“Mother…” Thor didn’t know how to word his question. He stood and looked at her, his loving, perfect mother. He took her hands into his own. Such small and delicate hands. “Loki accused you of bringing this insanity to our home, of being the one who gave the Midgardians the apples.”

Frigga looked at him with her blue eyes that mirrored his own.

“It may not seem this way right now, but it is for the best.” Thor gaped at her before dropping her hands. Frigga was undeterred. “It is my duty to bolster Asgard’s defenses. By the time the Mad Titan gets here all of your Midgardians would have been dead. Giving them apples was a kindness.”

Thor stepped back from her, his mind ablaze with confusion and dread.

“But, my friends—One was killed and the others are at risk,” Thor said, his throat tightening.

Frigga’s smile was indulgent.

“They are warriors. Their lives were always going to be short. This way they have a chance of living,” Frigga explained.

Thor shook his head.

He couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Remember, my son, you must think of Asgard first. They may be your companions, but your duty is more important.”

“I need to—I must go now.”

Thor left as fast as he could. He felt like his insides had been scooped out.

And by the Norns, he had blamed this all on Loki!

He had called Loki a monster!

Thor choked on his own breath.

He broke out into a run, knowing Loki would be in his chambers at this time of night.

The halls were a blur before he came to a stumbling halt in front of Loki’s door.

“Brother, I must speak to you!” Thor shouted as he banged his fist against the door. “Please! You must hear my words! I do not mean you any harm!”

When no answer was forthcoming Thor tried the doorknob and green magic sparked, throwing him backwards into the wall.

He lifted Mjolnir, intent on breaking down the door, before he paused. Thor took in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He hooked Mjolnir back at his side, knowing Loki would only be angry if Thor used force to enter his chambers.

His body was shaking with guilt and adrenaline, but he forced himself to sit down in front of the door.

He would wait for Loki to be ready to talk to him.

He would wait for his brother.


	21. Threadbarren Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for editing~

Loki was in a foul mood that didn’t fit with the heavy sense of mourning that he and Rhodey were feeling.

The bloodstained couch that Clint had been killed on had been taken away, yet the blank spot in the lounge drew the eye.

Tony took another swig from the bottle he had pilfered after Rhodey won his trial. The alcohol didn’t affect him as much as it had the first day on Asgard, when he was still changing.

He handed the bottle to Rhodey who drank from it before passing it to Loki.

Loki glared at the bottle, but drank heartily from it, surprising Tony.

“Were you the one who tricked us into eating the apples?” Tony asked, needing to know now more than ever.

“No, it was Queen Frigga.”

Tony paused before nodding, deciding to believe him.

Loki took a long drag from the bottle before passing it back to Tony.

“I knew Clint in a way that no other did. I was in his mind. I have worn his skin,” Loki said, his eyes on the spot where the couch had been.

“That’s pretty fucking disturbing,” Tony said in a monotone. Rhodey grunted in agreement.

Loki smiled at them in the twisted way that was almost familiar to them now.

“It is as if one of my favorite books was destroyed and there were no other copies,” Loki said, his wry grin never dropping.

“You’re really not helping.” Rhodey took the bottle from Tony.

“I favored him out of all the mortals I had collected. He was practical and often exasperated. It was a funny combination.”

“Seriously,” Rhodey said, “you’re not helping.”

Loki let out a puff of air.

“I am trying to commiserate with you. Maybe I’m trying to have some of that _empathy_ you mortals like to talk about.”

“You’re doing a shitty job at it.”

Loki mumbled something under his breath before leaning back in his chair. He waved off the bottle when Rhodey offered it.

They quieted down when they heard Thor singing outside of Loki’s chambers again.

Tony and Rhodey had asked Loki what Thor was trying to apologize for, but Loki had brushed them off.

“When these trials are over and you two return to Midgard, perhaps I could visit you?” Loki sounded uncertain, almost shy.

Tony was surprised and could somehow tell that his answer could either make or break their potential friendship.

“Visit as much as you like,” Tony said, smiling hesitantly. “Mi casa es su casa.”

Loki smiled in a way Tony had never seen before, a smile filled with hope.

*

It was the first time T’Challa attended the breakfast feast since he’d been forced to leave Wakanda.

He felt stronger than ever after a few practice fights with Okoye. The Dora Milaje were pleased with his recovery. They were all still rightfully indignant over the situation though.

Sitting at one of the long wooden tables in the feast hall, with twenty humans and a smattering of Asgardians, T’Challa hid his smirk behind his practiced look of civility.

His fellow humans all looked distraught or put out, excluding Ms. Romanoff, who wasn’t in attendance.

Thor kept trying to speak to Loki, who outright ignored him.

“Rogers,” Mr. Stark called out, hostility in his voice. Captain Rogers flinched.

“Yes, Tony?” he asked hesitantly.

“Even though Mrs. Barton was a damn spy, she and the kids need to know what exactly happened to Clint right away. I’d do it myself, but it would be better coming from you. You’re going to write a letter and it damn well better not be a condescending piece of shit like the one you wrote me.” Mr. Stark’s voice was rough and T’Challa could see Captain Rogers’ expression screw up into something foul.

“My letter was heartfelt and fair. How you interpreted it is on you.” Rhodes grabbed Stark’s arm before he could lash out at Rogers. They had a silent argument before Stark went back to eating.

“On the matter of yesterday’s violence,” King Odin began, drawing everyone’s attention, “there shall be no more bloodshed outside of the trials between you Midgardians. My word is law.”

Prince Thor gave a half-bow in his seat while the others were silent.

T’Challa frowned. Odin had no problem with Ms. Maximoff losing her arm and leg. Murder may be another matter, but T’Challa didn’t see why he’d change his policy now.

“You are wise, All-Father,” Thor said, sounding grave.

“On the matter of bloodshed,” T’Challa said, addressing Odin, “what do you plan to do to the person who gave us apples?”

“Who are you?” Odin asked, glaring at T’Challa.

“Father, this is King T’Challa. Okoye was representing him while he was healing, remember?” Thor explained.

“Ah yes, the _king_ ,” Odin said condescendingly. “You wish to waste my time. Get on with it.”

T’Challa did not let his anger show. He wouldn’t stoop down to his level. But he wasn’t opposed to stirring things up a bit.

“Have you decided how you plan to punish the one who gave us the apples?” T’Challa asked while gesturing with his chin to Loki.

Odin glared at Loki as T’Challa hoped he would.

“When the fiend is proven guilty they will be bound a tree. We shall blood-eagle him for seven days then send him to the dungeon indefinitely.” Odin glared at Loki the whole time he spoke.

Loki rolled his eyes and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

“Pardon me for my ignorance, but what is a blood eagle?”

Odin grinned maliciously, not looking away from Loki.

“The back is sliced open and the ribs are snapped away from the spine so that they spread-out, looking like wings. The lungs are pulled backwards so that the crows can peck at them.”

A comment on Asgard’s barbarism was on the tip of T’Challa’s tongue, but he didn’t dare utter it.

Instead, he smiled.

“That comforts me, for I have heard the _fiend_ , as you called them, confess their actions,” T’Challa said in a calm voice.

“Really?” Odin ran his fingers through his beard while grinning sadistically. “On your word of honor?”

“On my word of honor, and on Thor’s.” T’Challa could see Thor squirm from the corner of his eye. “Do I have your word of honor that you shall enact the punishment?”

“All my words are words of honor. I am a king, you peasant.”

“Yes, your nobility is clear,” T’Challa said smoothly. Loki snorted. Odin seemed not to hear him.

“Guards, take Loki and—”

“He is not the one who stole the apples,” T’Challa cut in. “It was Queen Frigga.”

There was a heavy silence.

Odin slammed down his fist, cracking the table.

“I will not allow you to besmirch my wife’s name!” Odin held out his hand and Mjolnir went flying towards his waiting hand.

“Father!” Thor shouted as he scrambled to get between Odin and T’Challa. “He speaks the truth!”

Odin let out an animalistic sound and knocked Thor aside with the hammer, as if he weighed nothing.

T’Challa jumped out of his seat, preparing for a fight and the Dora Milaje came rushing in

A wave of green energy swept towards Odin, staggering him backwards.

Sif and the Warriors Three moved to attack Loki, Sif throwing out insults as she went.

Odin was undeterred, smashing the table between them as everyone else moved out of his way.

“Husband,” Frigga called out, making Odin pause. “I am the one who stole the apples and gave them to the mortals.”

Mjolnir slipped out of Odin’s hand as he turned back towards her.

“What?” Odin asked, his voice sounding choked off.

Loki teleported to Frigga’s side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Well, All-Father, have you chosen a tree you’ll bind her to? Shall I get you a dagger so that you can hack at her ribs? Will your ravens partake in pecking at her exposed lungs?” Loki dragged Frigga to her feet. A pair of manacles appeared and he locked her wrist behind her. A gag manifested over Frigga’s mouth.

“Loki! Unhand her!” Odin shouted.

“Why, All-Father? I am only doing as you ordered!” Loki yanked her bound hands upwards and she let out a cry of pain. “You clearly had no qualms with torturing your _son_! Why should you hesitate when it comes to your wife?”

“I will not tell you again, Loki,” Odin growled out, as if Loki was about to slice her throat. The other Aesir were edging towards Loki.

“You swore on your honor that you’d give the guilty party a blood eagle and then imprison them! Or do you deny it?! Will you throw your honor away and show the Aesir what sort of man you really are?! Let them see the hypocrite you are!” Loki grinned widely and Odin ground his teeth together. “Speak, All-Father. Will you have your lovely wife tortured the way you were so readily going to have me tortured? Or are you a hypocrite?”

Odin’s face grew dark red, but he didn’t say anything.

“Just as I thought.” Loki shoved Frigga forward and she fell onto the table.


	22. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! I updated early :D
> 
> Much love to EmuSam for betaing. Artwork done by Taeryfai~

* * *

Tony was sitting in the lounge of Loki’s chambers. Loki hadn’t come back after dinner and Rhodey had conked out in his room.

Tony really just wanted to go home and have a nice drink.

First time he took a vacation after becoming Iron Man, Vanko happened. Second time he went on vacation and he got abducted by aliens.

If Asgard didn’t kill him, then a third vacation would.

It didn’t help that he knew that tomorrow he’d have to face his first trial. Loki’s heads up with Rhodey’s trial had helped immensely, but Tony didn’t have that luxury. Loki’s little display with Frigga guaranteed that.

Tony hoped his challenge wouldn’t be something that was stupid macho. Tony was confident in his new strength and in his fighting skills, but the Asgardians had hundreds of years of practice.

Tony stared up at the ceiling, data idly going across his sunglasses. Loki’s room was fascinating to see. Energy from spells was laced over every inch.

When all this BS was done Tony would grill Loki about magic.

His eyes drifted to the empty spot where the couch used to be. All the blood that had splattered on the ground had been magicked away.

Tony’s chest felt like it was in a vice. They had just started to mend bridges…

Rogers damn well better write a good letter to Clint’s ‘wife’. Despite her fucking over Clint, Tony would still send her some money, if only for Clint’s real child. He supposed he should send money for all of them since Clint had felt something for them, even if it was false.

“Fuck.”

Loki had showed his crazy side tonight.

Tony couldn’t blame him. Obie had only been a father figure. Loki had considered Frigga his mother and she had betrayed him. At least Tony understood Obie’s motivation, cold-hard money. Frigga’s motivation seemed less clear, more abstract.

Tony was getting a headache. He decided to turn in for the night.

*

Steve woke up to the butt of a spear nudging against his ribs. Steve’s eyes popped open. He was sleeping in one of the golden corridors. He’d originally planned on sleeping outside since Thor had kicked him out, but the rain hadn’t let up since Clint’s funeral.

The guard prodded Steve with the spear, none too gently.

“No beggars in the palace.”

“I’m not a—”

“Nay, you’re a Midgardian. Worse than a mangy dog.” The guard turned the bladed part of the spear towards Steve. “Thor rescinded his protection.”

Steve slowly stood up, eyeing the spear. His first instinct was to fight against this newest bully, but thought better of it. He was already in hot-water here.

Tony might not think so, but Steve was capable of backing down.

He was led out of the palace at spear-point.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t bother looking backwards, knowing the guard would be blocking the gate.

He took in the sleeping city, dulled with rain.

Steve had a few hours sleep. He’d just walk to around the city until morning and hopefully be able to enter the palace come breakfast time.

*

Steve tried to climb the wet, sheer wall that surrounded the palace. He was having no luck.

He felt like a half-drowned cat.

His clothing, simple khakis and a blue shirt, felt ill-fitted. The changes to his body from the golden apple hadn’t been as obvious as Wanda’s had been.

Steve was starting to put on weight, and not the good kind.

He’d seen Vol-something, one of Thor’s friends, had a round belly.

Before Natasha went crazy and noticed his weight gain she’d commented that the apples probably were making him use his calories more efficiently, lending the unused ones to storage, AKA fat.

He hadn’t been running either and felt more restless than ever.

Steve up rooted a tree and leaned it against the wall. Sap stuck to his hands as he climbed up it and over the wall.

He did his best to stick to the shadows, but the squeaking of his tennis shoes was loud.

Thankfully, he made it to the feasting hall unseen.

Everyone, but Queen Frigga was there.

How Loki had treated his mother yesterday was downright shameful.

Tony snickered when he saw Steve.

Steve glared at him, but was too cold and wet to put any heat behind it.

Wanda fretted when she saw him and Thor pointedly looked away from him.

Steve sighed to himself.

“Thor, I was just trying to defend Bucky. He’s like my brother,” Steve tried to explain. “Wouldn’t you fight for your brother?”

Thor gave him a derisive look.

“I would never put one of my shield-brothers before another and would never leave one behind in favor of another one,” Thor said, his anger poorly hidden.

Loki snorted, but didn’t say anything.

Thor’s gaze turned to Loki and thunder crashed so loud they could hear it through the thick palace walls.

“Do not make me regret apologizing to you,” Thor said to Loki, his eyes narrowed.

“Your apology means nothing to me, Odinson. I know your character. You’ve denounced and disowned me. There is no coming back from that.” Loki’s voice was controlled, but his eyes were burning with anger.

“Anyway,” Tony said, cutting in. “Rogers, have you written that letter yet?”

“Letter?” Steve asked, trying to collect his thoughts.

“The letter to Mrs. Barton.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, looking exasperated.

Steve sat up straighter, feeling indignant.

“I haven’t had a chance to.” He didn’t mention that Thor had kicked him out, knowing that Tony would just make fun of him for it.

“What have you been doing your nails or something? Your teammate _died_. What part of that don’t you understand?”

“I went to war, Tony. I know a lot more about loss than you do.”

Tony blew a raspberry.

“I don’t care about your excuses, Captain Self-Righteous. Write the damn letter so it can be sent off.” Before Steve could correct Tony’s attitude there was a shimmer of green beside his plate. A thick piece of paper and a surprisingly modern pen appeared. “Chop-chop. Get to it.”

Steve pursed his lips. He knew there was no getting through to Tony when he was like this. He put pen to paper.

_Dear Mrs. Barton,_

_I regret to inform you that Clint has died on Asgard. You have my condolences. I will do anything I can to help._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain America_

_Steve Rogers_

When he set the pen down the paper disappeared and reappeared in Tony hand. A split-second later Tony tore it in half.

“Hey!”

“Always leaving out shit! Why didn’t you say anything about Natasha being the one to kill him or how all the mind raping drove him to try to put an end to it by attacking her? And what about you betraying him nearly killed him?”

“She doesn’t need to know all about that. She’ll be in enough shock as it is already. Do you really want her to fall into shock?”

“Go screw yourself. She’s not a petite flower. She’s a liar and a manipulator, kinda like the other women in your life.” Tony glanced at Wanda and then Natasha.

“Don’t talk about Wanda like that!” Steve nearly shouted.

“I can defend myself, Steve!” Wanda shrieked, making Steve cringe.

“You shouldn’t have to defend yourself,” he said comfortingly. “Tony is just taking out his anger on you.” Wanda refused to look at him. Steve held back a sigh. She was still in shock over Clint’s death.

“Loki, is there a way you can make my handwriting look like his?” Tony asked.

“Of course.” Loki swept up the torn letter and glanced over the handwriting. Another piece of paper appeared.

“Mrs. Barton,” Tony said as he wrote. “After finding out about the manipulation you, Natasha, and SHIELD did, Clint was understandably distraught. I made the situation worse when Wanda, Natasha, and I conspired to mess with his mind again—”

“Tony!”

“It was Loki who stopped us from mind raping him again,” Tony went on, ignoring Steve. “Clint was at the end of his rope and tried to kill Natasha. She lost an eye, but lived. Later that night Natasha snuck into where Clint was sleeping and killed him—”

“You’re not being fair!”

Tony was undaunted and continued writing

“I take responsibility,” Tony said loudly, pen to paper, “for my part in Clint’s death, both for trying to mind rape him and for not having better control over my teammate Natasha. I will do everything in my power to bring her to justice.

“Sincerely, Steve Rogers.” Tony slapped the pen down onto the table. “Now was that so hard?”

“You’re completely misconstruing things.” Steve glanced at Natasha, hoping she’d back him up. Her twisted smile and missing eye made him cringe.

“What part am I ‘misconstruing’? Loki may have been the first domino and the reason Clint tried to kill himself, but everything after that is on Natasha, you, and SHIELD and let’s not forget your little psychopath Wanda.”

“Don’t call her that!”

“Stop trying to defend me!” Wanda stood up from her seat. Her magic coalesced around her, before she thought better of it and stomped away.

“Look what you’ve done now, Tony!” Steve gestured after her.

“Enough,” Odin said firmly. “Your petty arguments annoy me. Stark will face tonight’s trial.”

Odin picked up his tankard and drank the rest of his mead.

The rest of breakfast was quiet.

When they all went separate ways, Steve followed T’Challa and his bodyguards.

“Excuse me, T’Challa—Uhm, King T’Challa,” Steve corrected when one of the Dora Milaje glared at him.

T’Challa turned to face him, his expression guarded.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?”

Steve choked back correcting him that it was _Captain_ Rogers.

“Would it be alright to stay with you and your people? Thor and I had a disagreement.” Steve smiled bashfully. “It will be just like old times,” he tried to joke.

T’Challa looked statue-like, finely painted marble.

“I have concluded that allowing you and your comrades to stay at Wakanda was a poor decision. I will not compound that mistake by allowing you to be close to me now.”

The color drained away from Steve’s face.

“What about Bucky?”

T’Challa’s expression didn’t change.

“He is the only one I owe a debt to, other than, perhaps, to Mr. Stark.”

Steve felt tongue tied as T’Challa walked away, having no idea why anyone would owe Tony anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed I put the finished chapter number as 38! That's where I think the end will be and I'm writing chapter 35 rn!!


	23. Coffee and Taxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for betaing~ Artwork by Taeryfai! Thanks to Pinknoonicorn for recommending a camera for this chapter~

* * *

 

Frigga was confined to her and Odin’s chambers, just as she had been when Odin stolen her from Vanaheim and she was forced to marry him.

Just like then, Frigga was weaving, trying to catch a glimpse of the future.

Odin hadn’t spoken to her since ordering her to not leave, the night before. He had gone off to breakfast without a glance back at her.

Frigga knew she was fretting. Odin would never do something as heartless as torturing her, but…

Frigga let out a slow breath. Her plan had spiraled out of control. She gripped her shuttle tighter, needing the control it gave her.

Loki had overreacted and had taken it out on her.

She couldn’t blame him though. Loki had no idea what Frigga had to go through to deal with Odin.

He was bullheaded and heedless of her counsel.

Odin had gone to war with Jotunheim over a misunderstanding with how they’d colonize Midgard together. Norns knew the only reason he’d given up on conquering the primitive realm was because he lost interest in favor of trying for a child and squashing Jotunheim’s forces.

Frigga was tempted to rekindle Odin’s love of war in order to distract him from her perceived betrayal. Her oldest son wouldn’t be happy though. He favored the Midgardians.

Frigga could see value in the short-lived creatures.

They had brought her youngest to heel when he was in the throes of madness.

Her little Loki had even made himself a couple of friends.

She hoped they wouldn’t die when Thanos foolishly decided to wage war centuries from now.

Yet the Midgardians angered her. Thor was in love with one, despite knowing that Frigga and Odin always intended for him to marry Lady Sif—a strong and respected Aesir woman.

Frigga paused when she heard Odin’s heavy gait coming towards her.

It would do her no good to show fear, or worse—remorse.

She sat regally in front of her loom.

Frigga may have once only been a war prize, but she was the mother of his child and had ruled by his side for centuries. She demanded respect.

Odin let out an inarticulate grunt when he saw her.

“Husband,” she said softly while nodding at him.

He hit her loom, sending it flying.

His chest puffed up.

Frigga wordlessly cast a dampening spell on her hearing, knowing that Odin was about to shout at her, and possibly do more.  

*

Darcy was flossing her teeth in the trailer bathroom that was so small she could barely turn around in it.

Once again she contemplated changing jobs. She’d already graduated from Culver University and her Political Science degree was begging to be used, but… Darcy wanted to be where the weird was at. And weird seemed to be attracted to Jane Foster.

Darcy also had a soft spot for Jane and didn’t want to leave her mad scientist to wither away. Jane used to have Doc Selvig to make her keep regular hours, but now he was bananers and institutionalized. Darcy still wrote to him every week, keeping him updated on Jane and hopefully brightening his day.

Darcy squawked as the trailer suddenly shook. She grabbed onto the plastic sink, trying not to fall into the claustrophobic shower.

She stomped out of the bathroom, floss still in hand.

Jane was making a mewling noise, having spilt her coffee on the table she was seated at.

Darcy cast her gaze around, eyes critical.

Outside the trailer was Sif and the Warriors Three, the ground beneath them scorched from the Bifrost.

Darcy’s anger slipped away.

“My heroes!” Darcy called out as she threw open the door to the trailer.

She was met with a diversity of looks. Hogun the Grim (yes, she did totally research each of them) looked… grim. Volstagg the Voluminous was chuckling heartily. Frandral the Dashing was leering at her and Lady Sif was blushing.

Oh.

Yeah, she was only wearing a lacy bathrobe and slippers.

So sue her. She was in the middle of nowhere. They could usually see visitors coming from miles away. It wasn’t her fault the Asgardians liked to fall out of the sky.

“Get in here,” Darcy said while gesturing to them. She turned around, her Hulk slippers squeaking on the linoleum.

Jane was still staring at her spilt coffee. Darcy poured her some more before ducking back into the bathroom to put on some real clothes. She threw away her piece of floss.

She could hear the Asgardians talking through the painfully thin walls. 

“By order of the All-Father, we are to take you, Jane Foster, to Asgard,” one of them said.

“What?” Jane’s voice sounded airy and Darcy could tell her mad scientist hadn’t slept last night.

Darcy popped her head out of the bathroom as she pulled on her shirt.

“Asgard? I’m in. Jane, we’re going to Asgard.”

“What?” Jane repeated. She was clutching her new cup of coffee close to her chest.

Darcy bodily pulled Jane out of her seat.

“Pack yo’ bags. We’re going to Asgard.” Darcy took the mug of coffee from her and swatted Jane on the rear, spurring her into action.

Hogun cleared his throat.

“The invitation was only for Lady Jane,” he said, his voice controlled. Darcy noticed that Sif still looked embarrassed for some reason and Frandral’s leering had only gotten worse.

“Well, that’s too bad, because I’m going too.” Darcy expertly poured Jane’s coffee into a thermos. She prepared her own, not sure if Asgard had coffee. She paused before grabbing instant coffee, just in case.

“My lady, the All-Father’s word is law—” Volstagg began, but Darcy was quick to cut him off.

“If I don’t go, Jane doesn’t go. Right Jane?” Jane made an affirmative noise. Darcy could see her packing her scientific equipment rather than clothes and toiletries.

The Asgardians exchanged looks before nodding to each other.

“Glad we got that sorted out.” Darcy slid on a pair of reflective sunglasses, feeling like a badass. She grabbed her messy duffle bag (that she had never bothered to unpack) and put the instant coffee in it. She tossed it to Volstagg who caught it.

Darcy hip checked Jane to the side and put some of Jane’s (tiny) clothes in the bag. Jane pawed at her, wistfully talking about the readings she’d be able to take in Asgard.

Darcy glanced backwards at the Asgardians and saw that Frandral and (and!) Sif was looking at her butt.

Interesting.

Maybe Darcy would see what all the rage was about and try some Asgardian tail~

But not Frandral. He seemed like the preppy douches in high school who made fun of her.

Darcy zipped up Jane’s bags before remembering their toothbrushes. She swiped them up and shoved them in her laptop bag. She also grabbed her Fuji Digital SLR camera and looped it over her neck. Darcy grinned to herself, her entrepreneurial side coming out. She’d take some awesome pictures of Asgard, organize them in a book, and make lots of moniez.

Darcy handed off her laptop bag to Hogun, happy to make use of his Asgardian muscles.

Darcy gave Jane her thermos and Jane hummed in appreciation.

“Onward, Christian soldiers!”

Jane scrambled to pick up one of her doohickeys as Darcy ushered them all out.

“Heimdall!” Sif called out, her voice sultry and doing  _ things _ to Darcy.

The Bifrost trip was loopy and Jane’s doohickey was beeping like mad.

“Woah.” Darcy raised her camera and snapped a picture of who she assumed was Heimdall, with the backdrop of Asgard. The hulking Asgardian blinked away the flash, but didn’t seem perturbed.

“My lady.” Frandral sidled up beside her and put his hand on her lower back. She regretted not giving him one of her bags to keep his hands busy.

They were partway down the 70s inspired bridge when the Bifrost behind them activated again.

Darcy looked backwards and saw another jerk-face.

Loki eyed them with a distant interest before popping out of existence and appearing before them. From the corner of her eye she saw Frandral sneer.

“Why are they here?” Loki asked, addressing Sif. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“By order of the All-Father, milord.” Sif spat out the ‘milord’ as if it was a curse. Loki’s lips thinned out before twisting into a smile.

Loki bowed deeply. “Welcome to Asgard, honored guests.” His voice was a mixture of humor and ridicule. He eyed Jane then Darcy. His grin turned playful. Loki smoothly pried Frandral’s hand (that had been steadily going lower) from Darcy and offered her his arm.

Darcy gave him a hard look, but his grin never slipped.

He smelled faintly of wet dog. 

“I still don’t forgive you for destroying Puente Antiguo and for Selvig, even if you helped save Janey,” Darcy said as she looped his arm with his and they started walking again.

“Good. What I did was unforgivable.” Darcy hadn’t expected that.

“You could at least apologize, you ass.” Darcy paused and took a picture of Asgard. It looked like Trump’s wet dream.

Loki hummed in a non-answer.

Loki slowed them down and Darcy gave him a questioning look. He put his finger over his lip, asking her to not speak.

Darcy weighed her options, but ultimately her curiosity won her over.

The others passed them by and when they were a good distance away, Loki spoke again. “Be warned, Asgard is not safe for mortals. I have just returned from delivering a letter informing a mortal that her husband had been killed. Whatever reason Odin brought you here, it is not for your benefit.”

Loki squeezed her arm almost comfortingly before disappearing.

Darcy took in a steadying breath and took Loki’s warning to heart.

*

Darcy had to have taken over 200 photos, and they’d only just entered the palace. She’d already had to thwack Frandral’s wandering hand and had idly been flirting with Sif.

The goddess was a weird mixture of affronted embarrassment. Darcy was steadily getting under her armor though (hopefully literally soon).

Darcy was focusing her camera on an epic tapestry when she was distracted by a desperate noise. She brought her camera down and saw Tony Freaking Stark beelining to her.

What the heck was he doing in Asgard?

He was wearing armor like Thor’s paired with sunglasses even though they were indoors.

“I will give you 50,000 dollars for your coffee,” Tony said with no introduction. Darcy saw dollar signs and immediately handed over her (half-filled) thermos.

He opened it up and downed it in one go.

“Fuck,” Tony moaned out. “I’ve missed coffee.”

James Rhodes AKA Iron Patriot AKA War Machine walked over to them. He was shaking his head at Tony’s antics.

“Put 50K towards Jane’s research and I’ll give you more coffee.” Darcy grabbed Jane’s thermos.

“Hey!” Jane said distractedly. She was bouncing on her feet, excited to see Thor.

“You work the science-side, I do the business-side,” Darcy said in way of explanation.

“Jane Foster? As in Doctor Foster? Sure.” Tony made grabby-hands at the thermos. Darcy gave it to him, feeling pleased with herself.

She was a wise woman for bringing instant coffee.

“Move aside, fiends,” Frandral sneered. His expression smoothed out when he turned to Darcy and Jane. “They have thrown their lot in with Prince Loki and proven they have no honor.”

“Thanks, Peter Pan.” Tony rolled his eyes, mirroring Darcy’s feelings. “Darcy Lewis, the taser girl.” He winked at her playfully before looking at Jane. “Doctor Foster, I’d love to brainstorm with you. Did you ever get the notes on the wormhole over Manhattan that I sent you?” Tony shook Jane’s hand as he spoke.

“Yes, they helped  _ so _ much. Darcy was supposed to send you a thank you note.”

“I sent an email to your secretary, Jarvis something-or-another.”

Tony’s expression completely shut down before rebooting into a fake smile. James patted Tony on the back. There was a story there, but Darcy doubted she’d ever hear it.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your trial?” Sif said coldly.

Tony’s grin turned vicious. “Nothing you Asgardians can throw at me will slow me down.”

Sif grabbed the hilt of her sword, but Darcy gripped her arm. She was not about to see her future girlfriend and one of her idols fight.

“Sif, I’m tired from our trip. Take me to bed?” Darcy asked with wide eyes. Sif blushed.

“Yes, milady.” Darcy let go of Sif’s hand, caressing her arm as she moved away.

Sif shivered.

Oh yeah, Darcy was definitely getting an Amazonian girlfriend.

“Doc Fost, lightening bug.” Tony gave them a playful salute and James waved as they left.

“What trials were you talking about?” Jane asked.

Darcy felt her blood run cold as Frandral explained the situation and how he completely brushed aside that Clint Barton was murdered in his sleep. Frandral was so blasé that Loki’s warning rang all the more true.

Darcy’s feet felt heavy as they continued into the palace, her enthusiasm shattered and replaced with protectiveness. She had to keep her mad scientist safe.

Jane was a mixture of excitement to see Thor and unsettled by Frandral.

“As Thor’s honored guests, you shall be staying in his chambers,” Sif explained. “There is one empty room now that Steven Rogers is no longer welcomed there.”

“What could Captain America do to get kicked out?” Other than wreck an airport and become a fugitive.

“You will have to ask Prince Thor.”

As if summoned by his name, Thor appeared.

“Lady Jane! Lady Darcy!” Thor called out with his usual boisterousness.

Jane and Thor came together like a magnet.

They left the pair in the hallway. The boys went to drop off their things, leaving Darcy alone with Sif.

“I hope your chambers aren’t too far from here,” Darcy said while grinning, her chin tilted downwards so she was staring at Sif through her eyelashes.

Sif’s breathing stuttered and she blushed again.

“I live in the city.” Sif was doing a poor job of composing herself.

Beautiful, sheltered goddess. Darcy was going to eat her up.

“You should show me around the city some time, just the two of us.” Darcy tucked a strand of Sif’s hair back, her hand lingering.

Sif gaped before nodding and making a hasty retreat.

Darcy felt fondness bloom in her chest.

Jane and Thor burst into the lounge, lip locked.

Darcy gagged; the Warriors Three cheered at the kissing couple as they came back into the room.

Thor pulled his lips from Jane’s for the split second it took him to say playfully, “Be off, you curs!”

The Warriors Three left while laughing as Thor and Jane went to get ‘reacquainted’, leaving Darcy alone in the lounge.

She snapped another picture before jumping in surprise. She hadn’t noticed the woman that was bundled up in a blanket on a chair until she cleared her throat.

“Do you know about taxes?” the woman asked, taking Darcy aback. It took her a moment to recognize the Scarlet Witch. She didn’t know her name though.

“What?”

“Taxes? Do you know about adult stuff like that? I need to know.” She became desperate. “I need to know!”

“Uh…” Darcy inched out of the lounge and took refuge in her room from the crazy lady.


	24. Heat. Beat. Repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for putting the finishing polish on this chapter. 
> 
> Happy holidays. Decided to update since I was sick all yesterday and I could use some cheering up!

* * *

 

Tony breathed in the scent of the coffee as they sat in the lounge of Loki’s chambers.

One of the benefits of having eaten the golden apple was all his senses were enhanced.

And even the coffee that was brewed with used beans tasted like heaven.

“Tones,” Rhodey said in Tony’s favorite exasperated voice. “Shouldn’t we be preparing for your trial?”

“I’ve got my gauntlet watch, scanning glasses, and rocket boots.” Tony had cannibalized Rhodey’s leg braces now that he didn’t need them anymore. Thank god. “Panicking will only slow me down.”

“Wise words from someone so childish,” Loki said, scaring Tony half to death.

“Do you have to pop out of nowhere like that?” Tony asked while gripping his chest. He might not have a heart condition anymore, but he didn’t want to risk it. His heart had been his weakness far too long, both literally and figuratively.

Loki plopped down on the spot next to Tony. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked like a pouting teenager.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tony asked, shifting so that he could see Loki easier.

“I delivered the letter to Mrs. Barton. Her emotions were… strange. There was sadness, but also a sort of… acceptance,” Loki’s jaw clenched, “as if she had anticipated this.” Loki’s nose flared before he composed himself.

Tony reached over and patted Loki on the shoulder. Loki tensed before going lax.

Tony pulled back, feeling awkward at his surprising display of comradery. Maybe eating the apple had improved his people skills. Pepper would be proud.

“I don’t like how early they have this trial set,” Rhodey said, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

“It is worrisome,” Loki added, sitting up straight again. A dagger sheathed in green leather appeared in Loki’s hand. “My lucky dagger. It will serve you well.” He handed it to Tony.

“Oh. Wow. Uhm, thanks?” Tony was stunned. Rhodey sighed at Tony’s lack of social grace.

“I will not allow another of my friends to die.” Loki cleared his throat. “So, there’s that.”

Loki teleported away, taking the weight of a thousand awkward suns with him.  

*

Tony probably should be nervous, but instead he felt Extremis pulsing in his veins in excitement.

He had had his chest sliced open with no anesthesia, created a new element, and bounced back from a heart wrenching betrayal.

Asgard didn’t have shit on him.

And the rune encrusted dagger on his hip was a welcomed weight.

Rhodey was antsy and kept mumbling about all the times he’d knocked back the bullies and people that tried to take advantage of Tony when they were at MIT.

Tony picked up the scent of fire and his thoughts immediately went back to Killian and all the people who exploded because of his quest for revenge.

When they entered the courtyard where the challenge was to be held, Tony’s eyes were drawn to a coal forge.

He held in a smirk. No need to give away that he had this in the bag.

Nearly everyone was already gathered, with the exception of Frigga, Rogers, and Romanoff.

Tony was glad Romanoff wasn’t there. He might have done something stupid otherwise.

Doc Fost and Darcy were by Thor, both looking apprehensive.

Odin was sitting in a gaudy seat and looked tired.

“Your trial is to create a weapon worthy of an Aesir,” Odin said, sounding tired.  

Tony nearly flinched at the all too familiar order. He pushed back memories of desert heat and threats in a language he didn’t understand. 

Tony didn’t waste any time. He divested himself of his upper body armor, leaving him in just a long sleeve undershirt. He donned the blacksmith apron that was provided before going to the coal forge—Magical forge.

Tony’s sunglasses automatically translated the words on the side of the forge, showing him the settings.

There were bars of various metals stacked on a sturdy table. He ran his fingers over them, identifying them by touch and color. He paused on one he didn’t recognize.

There was only one metal he’d never had the pleasure of using before, uru.

Tony knew it would be a risk, but he wasn’t known for playing it safe.

Tony picked up the bar of uru and tongs. He placed the metal in the fire and messed with the dials.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rogers enter the courtyard. He made to sit by Maximoff, but she hissed something at him that kept him away.

Interesting… but if Tony wouldn’t let himself be distracted by Odin, he sure as hell wouldn’t for Rogers. 

The uru started glowing red as Tony began planning how he’d shape it.

His first thought was to keep it simple and make a dagger, but he’d only ever seen Loki with a dagger on Asgard. Everyone else either had swords or spears.

A spear would require making a perfectly straight shaft and wasn’t worth the effort.

A sword then.

Something ‘worthy’ of an Aesir, whatever that meant.

Tony slipped on blacksmith gloves and pulled the uru out of the fire with tongs. He set it on the anvil and lifted a heavy hammer. He brought the hammer down and relished in the sound of metal against metal.

With every blow of the hammer, he felt some of his built up frustration drift away.

The metal elongated under his precise hammering.

He’d usually be thankful of the moments where the metal was reheating, but with Extremis and the apple, he wasn’t fatigued one bit.

The heat of the forge was nearly insufferable, but Tony put it out of his mind.

When it was the right length, he started forming the tang, the piece of metal connected to the blade that would be in the hilt.

His nerves reared its head when he was about to quench the hot metal, the process of dunking the hot metal in warm oil to rapidly cool it. The process was meant to strengthen the metal, but could cause it to warp.

Tony held his breath as he dunked the sword in the oil. After a moment he pulled it out and grinned. It was straight.

He brushed a file across it and nothing chipped off.

The hard part was done.

Hours had passed while Tony was in the zone. His throat scratched from dehydration, but he didn’t stop.

There was a circular grinder that had no power source Tony could see. His sunglasses translated the writing on the side. He adjusted the speed before bringing the edge of the sword to the spinning wheel. Sparks flew as he sharpened the sword.

When it was to his liking Tony started on the hilt. He debated about adding a guard to it, but all the swords he’d seen in Asgard were missing them.

Tony made two small holes in the tang before setting it aside.

He rummaged through the different blocks of wood in a barrel that had been provided for him. He wasn’t familiar with types of wood the way he was with metal, but he picked one that was strong, but not too rigid.

Tony cut it down with a handsaw.

There was no epoxy or even standard glue. The only thing that would keep the hilt on the tang was Tony making it fit perfectly.

Tony had made a perfectly circular ring of metal in a cave. He wasn’t worried.

After splitting the wood in half, he made two holes in each, making sure they lined up with the holes in the tang. He stacked the pieces and then tapped in a piece of metal in each hole, making the three pieces one.

Tony couldn’t stop grinning as he took his nearly finished product to the grinder. He slowed it down slightly before using it to shave the hilt so that it would fit more easily in a hand.

When it was smooth, he wrapped the hilt in leather, giving it an easier grip.

He checked the balance and found it to be damn near perfect.

And then… and then it was done.

Tony removed his blacksmith’s apron and gloves and put back on his Asgardian armor before picking the sword back up.

He turned to Odin who was looking at him with exhaustion in his eye.

Tony put on a show, bowing as he presented the sword to Odin.

Odin took the sword and stood up.

He slashed it through the air a few times before going to a tree and felling it one swoop.

Odin hummed to himself and looked at the hilt.

“I deem this worthy of a warrior of Asgard,” Odin said, his voice carrying throughout the courtyard. “If you win another challenge you shall be given the title of Royal Blacksmith when you move to Asgard.”

Tony bit his tongue. Like hell he was going to live on this shit-show of a planet. But arguing the point while his life was still on the line would do him no good.

“Thank you, All-Father,” Tony said, keeping his tone respectful. Odin handed him back the sword.

“Tomorrow’s trial will be held directly after breakfast between Romanoff and Maximoff,” Odin announced. “Afterwards Queen Frigga will be punished for her crimes against Asgard.”


	25. Blind Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmuSam beta-ed this chapter. Artwork by: Taeryfai!

* * *

 

“Why is Queen Frigga getting punished?” Jane asked a moment after Odin’s announcement.

Thor froze before turning a sweet smile on her.

“My beloved mother was the one who stole the apples. I am sure father’s justice will be kind to her.” He rested his large hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Were you not there when the All-Father promise to hack away at the offender’s ribs?” Loki cut in as he walked towards them. Darcy made a gagging noise. Everyone else was leaving. “Did you not hear him say he would bind her to a tree and let the crows pick at her exposed lungs?”

“Loki,” Thor said in a warning tone. His grip on Jane’s shoulder became tighter, but not painfully so.

“If you plan on carrying on your relationship with Jane, then she deserves to see what’s she’s getting into. She deserves to see the barbarism that hides behind the veneer of nobility.” Loki’s expression shifted into a look of benevolence with poorly hidden malice as he looked to Jane. “I am doing you a kindness. You may think such cruelty is beyond Thor, but he was ready to sentence me to the same fate when he thought I was behind stealing the apples.”

“Loki!”

Loki easily ignored him, giving a half bow to Jane and Darcy before disappearing.

*

Wanda was doing some introspection the next morning and wasn’t sure that she liked what she saw.

She had been relying on Steve way too much. If she wanted to be an adult, she’d have to cut ties with him, but how could she do that without giving up the protection he so readily gave her.

Steve’s persona of Captain America had been enough to absolve her of her (necessary) actions against Stark and got her a place with the Avengers. Without him, when she got back to Earth the stupid, little people might turn against her!

Turn against her, Wanda Maximoff, the great Scarlet Witch!

It was mindboggling, but Wanda knew baselines had very limited minds.

But…

But!

Wanda wouldn’t need stupid Captain America’s protection from the baselines if there were no baselines around!

But killing them all was impractical.

Instead she could stay on Asgard!

Yes! It was the perfect plan!

She’d take her place as the goddess she truly was! Find herself a god for a husband! And have the life she deserved!

Wanda grinned, proud of herself and her flawless logic.

But first she would have to take down Natasha again, show her who was truly superior.

Wanda fluffed her hair up now that she had a reason to look extra beautiful.

As she left her room she saw Darcy and Jane sitting in the lounge, whispering to each other.

“Good morning,” Wanda said with a radiant smile. They both gave her a startled look.

Pah! Baselines, always so skittish.

Wanda was undeterred.

It would be wise for her to ingratiate herself to Jane, in case she one day became queen.

Unless Wanda became queen instead! It would still be wise to befriend Jane though, to see what Thor liked and didn’t like about her.

Wanda, Queen of Asgard.

It sounded so perfect that it had to come true!

While Wanda was in her own head the two baselines had greeted her in return.

“Do you know anything about Queen Frigga getting punished?” Jane asked. She was fiddling with her hands and reminded Wanda of a skittish little mouse.

“Yes, King Odin was clear what would happen to the traitor. The punishment sounded harsh. It is something called a blood-crow.” Her last sentence came out sounding like a question.

“A blood-eagle?” Darcy said. Wanda scowled.

“No, it’s definitely called a blood-crow.” Wanda remembered that she was supposed to be friends with them. “I mean, maybe.”

Thor entered the room, putting an end to their conversation. He looked grave.

Jane went to his side and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

“All will be well,” Thor said in a poor imitation of reassurance.

“How much do you think Tony Stark will pay me for some instant coffee?” Darcy asked, breaking up the tension.

Thor chuckled deeply.

“The Man of Iron’s love for coffee is stronger than Midgard’s sun.”

*

Breakfast was filled with its usual squabbling between Steve and Stark. It was almost therapeutic to Wanda.

She didn’t need Steve anymore, and now that she knew that, she realized he was just a stupid little boy without his Bucky.

Wanda was astonished at herself for ever looking up at him.

Best of all, Natasha wasn’t at breakfast. If Wanda was lucky, Natasha might not have heard that she had a challenge today and Wanda would win by default and not have to get her hands dirty.

After daintily patting her lips clean (as she had seen Queen Frigga do various times), Wanda finished breakfast.

King Odin led them to a large, empty hall.

Empty except for Natasha.

Wanda wasn’t worried. She’d beaten her once and she’d beat her again.

Her confidence wavered when she saw Natasha’s smirk.

Natasha had also gotten a new catsuit.

Somehow, beyond reason, it looked deadlier than her last one. It had sharp lines, had a high collar, and was devoid of color beyond black and glints of silver.

Her hair was bleached pale white, contrasting with her outfit.

Worst of all, her missing eye was replaced by a ball of silver. It seemed to catch the light and add a menacing air around Natasha.

She was truly unrecognizable.

“You’ve seemed to have adapted,” Stark said, full of vitriol and sarcasm.

“Unlike you, Stark, I don’t let the past weigh me down.” Her voice was devoid of emotions and her stance was relaxed.

Wanda gleaned the surface of her mind. It was so cold and calculating that Wanda shivered.

Natasha was no longer her mentor or a hero. She was a monster that only lived for herself.

Wanda took a deep breath, reminding herself that even with the enhancements the apple gave Natasha, Wanda was still more powerful.

Odin pulled everyone’s attention to him. “This morning’s trial shall be one of grace and form.” Wanda frowned, but didn’t interrupt. “You shall be judged on your dancing.”

Stark grumbled something to Rhodes and Loki in the background, but Wanda paid them no mind.

Instead, she focused on tempering her anger.

What sort of challenge was this?

She had been fine with the weaving trial because she had an advantage, but if Wanda remembered correctly, Natasha had posed as a ballerina.

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Darcy commented. Wanda refrained from snapping at her. Stupid baseline.

Distantly, Wanda thought that Clint would be laughing about their ‘dance off’, but he was a traitor and was dead and not worth her time.

“There will be no interference between you two. Now go to the center of the room,” Odin continued, ignoring the comments.

Wanda scowled, hating being ordered around, but she did as he said anyway.

Music emitted from seemingly nowhere. It was similar to classical music, but with a twang to it.

Natasha flawlessly began ballet dancing.

Wanda smoothed out her expression. She had never danced beyond standing on her father’s feet, but she was determined to win.

Wanda cast out beautiful lines of red as she danced, having them fade and hop as she danced.

Darcy made a sound of amazement and Wanda knew it had to be directed at her.

The music flowed and she flowed with it, caught in her own world of grace and movement.

Wanda spun, her dress flaring out as the music wound down. She ended her dance, bowing and sprouting wings of magical energy. They faded away as she stood.

Her audience looked less than impressed with her stellar performance.

“The winner is clear,” Odin said. Wanda turned towards him, smiling triumphantly. “Romanoff wins.”

Wanda fell into a heap on the ground. She felt like the air had just been knocked out of her.

How could she fail? It didn’t make any sense.

She was Wanda, the next queen of Asgard. Natasha was just a no-good murderer. Wanda was the hero.

So why had she failed?

Wanda gathered herself up.

Every hero faced adversity.

This was just another chapter in the epic story that was her life.


	26. Kin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the bottom. 
> 
> Big thanks to EmuSam for editing! Art by Taeryfai!

* * *

 

Thor blinked away the afterimage of Wanda’s frenetic magic. It had been bright and spastic in a way that nearly made Thor nauseous.

He was so caught up trying to see again that he missed hearing who won.

Odin’s next words didn’t escape him, though.

“Come and we shall revel in the screams of the betrayer,” Odin said, his voice gravely, but clear.

The blood drained from Thor’s face. He was torn between trying to put an end to whatever Odin had in store for Frigga and wanting to keep Jane and Darcy ignorant of Asgard’s bloodier side.

His decision was made for him as Jane and Darcy began following Odin out.

Thor sucked in a breath between his teeth, making a hissing noise. He looked around frantically.

“Loki!” he called out, zeroing in on him. Loki was unreadable. Of all the times to be reserved, this wasn’t one of them. Thor thoughtless grabbed Loki’s arm in desperation. “Brother, we must stop this!”

Loki shook off his hold. “So quick to reclaim me when the mood suits you,” Loki said dryly. “Tell me, Thor, why didn’t you care when it was me he was going to torture? You were more than willing to stand by silently then.” Loki’s grin was oil slick.

Thor was surprised when Anthony and James flanked Loki. How had Loki gained allies while Thor was losing all of his?

“That was different—”

“How?! How was it different?!” Loki shouted, drawing the attention of those that were leaving. Jane and Darcy hesitated at the doorway.

“Noble ladies,” Thor called out to the pair, “such uncivilities are unsuited for you. Mayhap it would be best if you two went back to my chambers.”

His desperate attempt failed as Darcy shook her head.

“No can do,” Darcy said, gripping her camera tightly. “Prince Pranks-a-Lot is right. Jane deserves to see what she could be getting into if you two continue dating.” Darcy shifted uncomfortably, and Thor didn’t know what to say. “Come on, Janey.” Darcy took Jane’s hand and led her away.

“You ignored my question. I’m not surprised.” Loki let out a huff of a laugh. “I don’t have time for you or your inability to see your own hypocrisy.” Loki turned away from him.

“She’s our _mother_!” Thor shouted, not understanding why Loki seemed not to know that.

Loki spun back around, his green eyes bright with fury. “She’s _your_ mother! Ask her about all the times she used me as a scapegoat! All the times she pretended to comfort me while stoking the fire of my woes behind my back! Nay, Thor, you and she are no kin of mine!”

Anthony gently gripped Loki’s upper arm, pulling his attention and causing Loki to deflate.

They didn’t say anything, but something was exchanged. Loki nodded and they began leaving.

Thor searched for words. Anything— _Anything_ to stop the walls from crashing around him. The loss of his teammates, Loki abandoning him, and now his mother was to be tortured and Jane would leave him.

He spotted Loki’s favorite dagger on Anthony’s hip and Thor fell back on old habits.

“Ah! You are sleeping with the Man of Iron! I should have known you would debase yourself!” It was a poor jeer, but was the first thing he came up with.

Loki’s shoulders came up nearly to his ears before he righted himself. Thor grinned, but it slipped away as Loki hastened his step and left Thor alone.

*

Jane tried not to fidget as they were led into a beautiful garden with radiant flowers. The scent was cloying, and a breeze whispered through her hair.

But storm clouds were gathering overhead, and the torture Loki had described yesterday was still fresh in her mind.

Distantly, Jane noticed that it was where Frigga and Loki had saved her from the dark elves, Kurse, and Malekith. She remembered how Malekith’s fingers dug into her arm, how she had been so scared, and how Loki had rammed himself into Kurse before the creature could attack Frigga.

But now Frigga was hanging from a tree, her feet barely touching the ground as she was held aloft by her arms chained to a gnarled branch.

Jane’s breath caught in her throat as she that her mouth was covered in a muzzle that bit into her cheeks. Tears streaked down her face. Her eyes looked from person to person, pleading.

“Oh god,” Jane whispered while taking a step towards her. A looming guard stopped her, a warning clear in his expression.

Jane gulped in air and Darcy grabbed her hand. Her grip was steady, but her palm was damp.

It started to rain.

Thor silently came to her side. Jane wasn’t sure if she was grateful that he didn’t say anything.

King Odin made a gesture to a man Jane hadn’t noticed before. He was wearing a hood that made Jane shiver. It was a thick brown cloth with only holes for the eyes. She couldn’t help, but think about the executioners from movies who wore hoods.

“Please, father,” Thor begged.

Odin shouted garble of words that cowed Thor and made him duck his head. Jane had never seen him like this and it painted a picture of Thor’s childhood that she didn’t like.

A crack of thunder startled Jane. She tucked herself under Thor’s arm and Darcy squeezed her hand tighter.

Frigga’s muffled begging did nothing to deter the hooded man from stalking towards her. The menacing tools on his belt clicked ominously.

Without hesitation he twisted Frigga around and ripped the back of her dress open.

Frigga begged through the muzzle for him to stop as he pulled out a knife.

In a quick motion he slashed into her skin, painting two horizontal lines. One at the top of her back and the other at the bottom.

Jane cringed at Frigga’s screaming.

The torturer changed his grip on the knife so that the blade was pointing downward. He held onto her shoulder as he put the tip of the knife in the middle of the top gash. Slowly he brought it down the middle of her back, digging into her spine. It went up and down on every vertebra, the knife cutting into the bone.

Darcy gagged.

Jane couldn’t look away as screams mixed with thunder.

Frigga thrashed as blood stained her dress. Her long, golden hair stuck to the blood. The torturer cut it off and flung it aside, shallowly slicing the back of her neck as he did so.

Jane looked at Odin, but there was no mercy to be seen in him.

The torturer pulled out a new knife with a thin, curved blade.

Jane nearly fainted as he began flaying her skin from her back and ribs. Sinews were cut away as red flesh and white bones were exposed.

Somehow, Jane could hear the blade scraping meat from the bones over the sound of thunder, rain, and screams.

From the side of her eye she saw Tony fall to his knees, his breathing fast. Jane wanted to go help him, but feared she’d fall over if Thor wasn’t holding her.

Jim hefted Tony up with Loki’s help. Loki said something to them that seemed to calm Tony down. Jim put Tony’s arm over his shoulder and they left while whispering to each other.

All the other Avengers, except Thor, had left, leaving Frigga’s family, Jane, Darcy, and the Wakandan woman Jane hadn’t caught the name of.

And Frigga and her merciless torturer.

He started hacking away at her ribs next to her spine.

The sound of bones breaking was like leaves being stepped on and a thick branch snapping in half all at once.

Jane couldn’t take anymore as the torturer effortlessly pulled the rib so that it flared outwards. She buried her face against Thor’s chest, suddenly understanding why it was called a blood eagle.

Thor hugged her tightly as she cried.

“Shh, my love. I will never let anyone harm you.” Jane shook her head. It wasn’t about that. How could Thor let this happen? Frigga was his mother and she’d saved Jane’s life. She didn’t deserve this. _No one_ deserved this. “When I am king, torture will be outlawed. Asgard will prosper with me in the helm and with your gentle guidance.”

Thor kept up a litany of whispers and promises, drowning out the screams.

*

Loki looked on at the torture with disgust and anger.

Whoever was strung up, wasn’t Frigga.

Odin had probably had a street urchin scooped up, never to be seen again.

Loki had no doubt that the poor wretch would be disposed of once this farce was over.

He was tempted to put the person out of their misery, to trap Odin with a dead ‘wife’, but he wasn’t going to risk his newest plan.

His plan for freedom.

Loki cast a subtle spell, letting the victim escape into unconsciousness.

Odin eyed Loki and he dared him to say something, to give Loki a reason to show that Odin was truly a hypocrite.

Odin turned away and Loki sneered.

Thor was hugging both Darcy and Jane, making promises he’d probably never keep.

Loki took a step backwards, teleporting to his chambers and drying the rain from his person.

His guests were in the lounge, seated by each other. Rhodey was talking softly to Tony who was looking at the ground.

When Loki gave Rhodey a questioning look, he gave a thumbs up to let Loki know he had the situation under control. Loki nodded. He didn’t know how to handle whatever Tony was going through, but evidently Rhodey did.

He teleported again, this time to the gaping mouth of a cave.

The tangy scent of wet dog penetrated Loki’s senses. It was comforting in a way that would have made no sense to him before… before his son was born as a wolf.

He ventured into the cave. His heart broke as he heard Fenrir’s high-pitched whimpering.

“I’m here,” Loki called out while quickening his pace and cursing that he couldn’t teleport directly to him.

Darkness engulfed him, but Loki didn’t hesitate in moving forward.

Finally, the dull light of the everlasting candle Loki had placed reflected in Fenrir’s green eyes.

“I’m here,” he repeated while going up to Fenrir. He stood as well as the chains would allow him, putting Fenrir’s withers nearly a head taller. Loki rested his forehead against Fenrir’s snout and Fenrir whined.

Loki ran his fingers through his ash grey fur, loosening tangles and flicking away the fleas that persisted despite Loki’s spells and potions. From his position, he could not reach Fenrir’s ribs, but he knew they protruded with hunger.

His last meal had been centuries ago, the arm of one of the men that bound him. His mouth was chained shut.

Loki sat down and Fenrir rested his large head on Loki’s lap. Loki scratched him behind the ear before going back to trying to unfurl the spell that made the chains unbreakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, Violence, Torture
> 
> Guess what, everyone! I've finished writing this story! It tops out at about 73K words~


	27. Soul-Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam who betas this story~

* * *

 

Odin examined the needle.

Sewing was a woman’s art, but it had its uses.

The wide eye of the needle had a strip of enchanted leather laced through it. The thin strip of leather was frayed and barbed. Only sheers specially made by the dwarves could cut it.

Sheers only Odin had.

The sheers were sitting on the table beside him.

He didn’t worry that Frigga would take them.

He didn’t worry that she would try to cut the leather strip that bound her lips together.

Odin lethargically looked over to his wife. Her fingers were trembling as she wove a new tapestry.

Frigga kept pausing to dab away the blood from the wounds on her lips that would not close.

One of the guards knocked on the doors to Odin’s sitting room. 

Frigga left through a different door without Odin telling her to. She wouldn’t risk revealing herself and face the torture she had brought onto herself.

Odin grunted and the guard opened the door.

Odin’s newest assassin walked in, her single eye flitting around, searching for threats.

Romanoff marched silently before standing at attention in front of him.

She was an interesting creature. A conniving animal that was adapting nicely to having a new master.

That didn’t mean that Odin trusted her, though.

She was faithless, but useful.

“What do you want?” Odin asked, setting aside the needle.

“Trying to make Stark into your Royal Blacksmith is a bad idea,” she said in an even voice. Odin felt his ire rising. “Stark doesn’t follow orders and trying to make him leave Earth is a recipe for disaster.”

Odin paused, thinking.

“Why would he want to stay on such a wretched realm when he could live in Asgard?” Odin could see no reasoning behind such a decision.

“Earth is his home. The last people that took him are dead now. He might not be able to kill you, but he’ll destroy everything, if he thinks it will get him home.”

Odin examined her expression, looking for any falsehoods. She looked rested, far from the bitter woman who had approached him. There was something still cold about her, though.

He didn’t see any falsehoods.

“What of the others? Rogers and Rhodes would make good warriors if trained properly.” Frigga’s scheme had been cumbersome at first, but he would capitalize on it. Asgard could always use more warriors.

“Stark wouldn’t stop until he got Rhodes back to Earth and Rhodes is clever enough to help him even when they’re out of contact. Rogers is a stubborn idiot and not worth the time, but he can be handled. T’Challa has his own kingdom to run and will be of no use to you, unless you decide to take over Wakanda. Maximoff has a broken psyche and is more likely to kill than help.”

“Useless Midgardians,” Odin grumbled. There was the chance that she was lying in order to get revenge on them though. He growled. “If you betray me, your torture will be nothing compare to what I did to my own wife.” 

“I expect nothing less, All-Father.” Romanoff bowed as she spoke.

“When do you plan on killing Jane Foster?” That goat of a woman was no good for Thor or Asgard. Sif had been chosen and groomed for the position of queen. Odin wouldn’t let some short-lived creature ruin his plans.

Thor rarely remembered that which was not in his sights. He would forget the mortal in time.

“Jane Foster will be dead by the end of the night.”

*

Loki was still feeling fatigue from trying to free Fenrir with little result. He was also weighed down by the torture he’d witnessed earlier in the day.

Loki sighed and put down the preserved eye onto his desk. Soul-sight used more magic than most spells. It didn’t help that he’d never used it before he found Romanoff’s eye so carelessly abandoned. The spell was complex, but useful. It allowed him to see what the other eye was viewing. There was no sound, but Loki could easily read lips.

The spell only had two weaknesses. The eye needed to be in close proximity to its original owner to charge, and the spell could be reversed so that whoever the eye came from could see through their lost eye. Loki wasn’t worried about that happening though.Romanoff was no mage, only an assassin with fewer morals than Loki had in the throes of madness.

As he had expected, Romanoff had scurried to a new master after she betrayed her last one.

Loki hadn’t thought Odin was foolish enough to accept her though.

It made sense now that Loki knew what she promised him.

Odin’s disgust of Midgardians had once poisoned Loki’s opinion, but his time with Tony, Rhodey, and… Clint, had taught Loki otherwise.

Loki wouldn’t let Jane come to harm.

He just wished he could tell Thor of this scheme and not be called a liar. So little faith, not that Loki deserved any. His reputation as a liar was well-known and well-earned and he couldn’t blame Frigga solely for that.

Despite himself, he was happy that Frigga’s actual punishment was not as harsh as Odin had promised.

Sentiment, such a burdensome thing.

The urge to mercy-kill the poor wretch hanging with their ribs splayed open was strong and would lead to no end to trouble. 

Loki concentrated on the tracking spells he put on the Midgardians. The spell he foolishly hadn’t used at the start of this mess. If he had, maybe Clint’ wouldn’t be dead…

Regret would do him no good. He had learned his lesson.

He was just annoyed that Thor would be able to sense a tracking spell on himself, so Loki couldn’t put one on him without alerting him.

The tracking spell used far less energy than the soul-sight one, but had to be renewed daily. Breakfast before Odin showed up was usually the best time to renew it.

King T’Challa and his retainers were in one of the guest chambers that Odin had  _ graciously _ granted them after Thor had staked his honor on their nobility. Loki wasn’t worried about them. They seemed to be the least burdensome of the Midgardians.

Rogers was, if Loki’s mental map was right, in one of Asgard’s many pubs. How he’d gotten money for it, Loki did not know. Though with his looks Loki was certain that the maidens and Valkyries were probably buying him drinks. The Valkyries liked to tease and the maidens were looking for husbands. Once they found out Rogers was Midgardian the teasing would turn to jeers and the maidens would lose interest.

Tony and Rhodey were in one of the enclosed training yards. They had said they were going there to burn off some energy and test out their new strength.

Maximoff was in Thor’s chambers with Jane and Darcy. Loki didn’t like that such a volatile person was near Thor’s lover and his friend. Loki could try to separate them, but it could just cause a larger mess.

Loki grasped the preserved eye and used soul-sight again.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what Romanoff was planning.

*

Darcy was slowly trying to extract herself and Jane from the very odd, very creepy situation.

Wanda was more or less hounding them with a manic glint in her eye that Darcy had only seen once before in a stalker.

Her words nearly slurred together as she switched back and forth from interrogating them to bragging.

Wanda wanted to know everything from how bra sizes were measured to what sex was like.

When Darcy jokingly asked why Wanda didn’t just take some hunky Asgardian to bed Wanda sneered about the importance of being a virgin before switching gears and playing it off like a joke.

Darcy knew ‘insane in the membrane’ when she saw it.

She just wondered how Thor didn’t see it. That big lug was still outside in the thunderstorm, standing vigil. Darcy couldn’t blame him for that, but she could and did blame him for not doing more to help Queen Frigga.

She was his mom!

Sheesh!

Even if his dad was the one doing it—Hadn’t Thor heard of revolutions?! Or of standing up to The Man.

But then Darcy remembered one of the courses she took at Culver. It wasn’t easy for someone to stand up against their parent, especially when that parent was violent.

Darcy was still hoping for a revolution though, not that she was going to be whispering the idea in Thor’s ear. American interventionism had caused too many problems and Darcy wasn’t about to make that mistake on a smaller scale here. (Yay! Political Science degree!)

Also, Darcy didn’t want to be tortured. That would be a major downer.

Wanda was on another tangent about her hocus pocus. Jane’s eyes were glazed over.

Thank god Darcy had coffee that morning or else she would have fallen asleep on Jane’s shoulder by now. Which would have been horrible because Wanda would probably murder her in her sleep.

Darcy didn’t want to die and break her ‘being alive’ streak!

Darcy tried to make an excuse for her and Jane to skedaddle, but Wanda talked right over her.

Wanda started talking about her time with Hydra and—whoa—Darcy had no idea about that. Shouldn’t she be in jail or something?

And then Wanda mentioned how exactly Clint Barton had died and serious alarm bells were going off in Darcy’s noggin.

That prima-ballerina from earlier was the Black Widow and she had murdered a teammate in cold blood.

Coming to Asgard, in retrospect, was probably not the best idea.

But Darcy had to make sure her absentminded scientist was safe.

Wanda kept on going endlessly and Darcy felt her soul ascending to heaven and leaving her body behind.

She checked her cell phone to go on Instagram, forgetting she had no coverage. She held back a sigh before grinning.

“Look at the time!” Darcy butted in while waving around her cell phone. The screen was cracked, but the clock was easy to see. “We should probably be moseying on down to get dinner.” Darcy dragged Jane off the couch as Wanda pouted, looking like a spoiled teenager.

Jane blinked out of her daze before giving Darcy a thankful look.

Darcy and Jane walked as fast as they could, but Wanda kept pace, still blathering on, this time asking about what a mortgage was.

If Darcy didn’t know Wanda had eaten one of those mythical apples, she would have been amazed by how Wanda wasn’t out of breath.

Tony and Jim (because, yeah, Darcy was on a first name bases with them now) came in through a different doorway. Darcy immediately steered Jane their way, knowing that they were practically bug repellant to Wanda.

Her moved paid off as Wanda suddenly stopped talking and came to a halt.

“Hey!” Darcy said with false cheer. They were both looking glum, not that she could blame them, what with the torture they’d witnessed earlier in the day.

Darcy adjusted the strap of her camera.

“Darcy, Doc Fos,” Tony greeted, mustering up a smile.

“Why do you call me that? My last name is Foster. Just call me by my first name,” Jane declared, undeterred by Tony’s celebrity status.

“Only because you insist.” Tony pulled out seats for them. Darcy would be charmed if she didn’t have her eyes on someone else.

As if summoned by Darcy’s thoughts, Sif appeared with her entourage of manly men.

Darcy snapped a quick picture of them before heading over.

“I swear you get prettier every time I see you,” Darcy opened with, doing her best not to leer. She was rewarded with a blush.

“Milady, such flirting is better suited for me,” Frandral said, annoying the heck out of Darcy. “Let me croon into your ear and show you the wonders of Asgard.”

“I don’t like facial hair,” Darcy said bluntly before turning her attention back to Sif. “Besides, Sif already promised to show me Asgard.”

Darcy smiled and Sif nodded her head. “Yes, I am honor bound.”

“Don’t do it for honor.” Darcy smoothly slid into her space. “Do it for  _ pleasure _ .” Darcy used her bedroom voice and was laying it on heavy. Sif shivered in delight.

Darcy mentally did a fist-pump.

“Milady,” Frandral cut back in, pissing off Darcy, “you’ll find I am far more capable at bringing you pleasure than the Lady Sif is. I am endowed—”

“With a superiority complex,” Darcy finished for him. “Dude, I’m not interested. Buzz off.”

Frandral’s face became blotchy red and Volstagg let out a belly laugh.

Frandral went to say something that was probably egotistical, but Hogun took his arm, dragging him off.

“I hope I’m not driving a wedge between you and your friends,” Darcy said, knowing how that often was a deal breaker.

“Frandral has flaunted his conquests for far too long. Now it is my turn.” Sif sounded resolute, bolstering Darcy’s confidence.

“I was hoping to be more than  _ just _ a conquest. Something that lasts.” Darcy bit her lip. “But let’s start with a few drinks and getting to know each other better.” Darcy put her arm around Sif’s waist and led her to the tables (and away from where the Warriors Three were seated).

They sat across from Jane, Tony, and Jim. Jane gave her a not so discreet thumbs-up.

“You know, I never gave you a proper thank you for saving us on Earth and for helping out Jane,” Darcy said, leaning in close as she spoke.

“You needn’t thank me. I was doing as any true warrior should.”

“You don’t have to be modest,” Darcy said while lightly touching Sif’s arm. “You’re my hero.”

“Aye! It’s because you Midgardians are so weak!” Frandral shouted from down the table. “You’re vermin compared to us Aesir—And Sif agrees with me!” Darcy wanted to lash out at the idiot, but instead turned to Sif.

“Midgardians are... They don’t live as long us as, so—” Sif let out a frustrated noise. “Honorable Midgardians are far and few between.”

“Oh.” Darcy pursed her lips, debating if Sif was worth it. Racists/specie-ists jerks were no fun, but Sif seemed conflicted. If Darcy could change her mind, then maybe Sif will change others’ minds. That would help Jane if she was to keep dating Thor and possible marry him. “I’d love to show you how awesome us humans can be.” Darcy waggled her eyebrows at Sif and Tony snorted from the other side of the table.

Without looking away from Sif, Darcy took a picture of Tony, temporary blinding him with the flash. He let out a squawk.

The rest of the humans and Odin arrived. Dinner was served. Darcy spent most of her time flirting with Sif. They chuckled as Jane dropped her drink for the fifth time.

By the time their meal was done, Darcy was leading Sif to her room.


	28. Romance in Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE! 
> 
> I had an interview today. Hopefully it pays off :P
> 
> Big thanks to EmuSam for editing~ Drawing by Taeryfai

* * *

 

Okoye made a thoughtful noise that belied her annoyance. Ayo, one of the other Dora Milaje, made a similar noise, but it was tinged with laughter.

Okoye glared at her. “This is not funny,” she stated to the younger bodyguard. Ayo grinned. She reached for the open box and her hand was promptly slapped. “It may be a trap.”

“Is this what it means to be a spinster?” Ayo teased. “I doubt a courting gift is a trap.”

Okoye didn’t stop her as Ayo took the card that had come with the gift from her.

“ _To a shining example of a true warrior,_ ” Ayo read. “ _One such as you deserves a beautiful weapon. I have paid your family and tribe a dowry. I dream of our wedding._ ” Ayo flipped the card over. There was no signature or indication of who wrote it.

“It is presumptuous and insulting,” Okoye growled out. “I am not chattel to be bought.”

Dowries had never been the custom in Wakanda. Warriors of any gender fought in tournaments to try to impress the one they were interested, often dedicating a fight to them. If the other person was interested, they’d publicly wish them luck.

The idea of being _bought_ disturbed Okoye in a way she had never been before.

When Ayo reached for the contents of the box again, Okoye didn’t stop her.

Ayo picked up the long weapon. It was bo staff. Whoever had chosen it must have known it was her weapon of choice.

“At least they got your cult right.” Wakanda was divided into eighteen tribes, each worshipping different deities. Okoye was from the Leopard Cult and the staff showed that. There were small leopards engraved in the staff, each one unique. Ayo shifted her hold on the bo staff. “It has a nice heft.”

Ayo tossed it to her and Okoye caught it automatically. It nearly weighed the same as the one she had back home, disturbing Okoye even further. No one else handled her bo staff except for her mother, a former Dora Milaje. If her mother approved of this, then she wasn’t the woman Okoye thought she was.

Ayo made a few, concise movements with the staff—body and weapon becoming one.

Okoye allowed a sigh to escape her.

To her, this gift just spelled trouble.

*

Darcy held up her compact mirror, applying her lipstick in two perfect swoops.

She was still in bed, naked save her bright red lipstick. Darcy could feel Sif’s eyes on her.

“Why do you wear that?” Sif asked as she propped herself up on a pillow, the covers falling to her hips. “I have seen no other Midgardian do so.”

Darcy twisted then capped her lipstick before turning her attention back to her beautiful lover.

“It makes my lips pop and makes me feel confident. Not all of us can be kickass warrior goddesses like you.” Darcy winked at her. “Want to try some?” Sif’s brow furrowed in a way that Darcy now identified as her overthinking things. “Come ‘ere.”

When Sif didn’t move right away, Darcy took the initiative. She crawled over the soft linen and onto Sif’s lap. Darcy tilted Sif’s chin up and painted the slightly parted lips red.

Darcy was tempted to smear the lipstick with her thumb, to make the already debauched goddess look more undone.

She pulled back before the temptation could become too much.

“Pretty as a picture.” Darcy wasn’t lying. Sif was even more stunning with her lips blood-red. “Speaking of which…” Darcy leaned towards the nightstand, still comfily on Sif’s lap. She picked up her trusty camera. “May I?” Darcy asked while tilting her camera in askance.

“Photos?” Sif asked. It always boggled Darcy’s mind how Asgard and the Aesir were a mix of tech and old timey swords and death trials.

“They’ll be very tasteful.”

“No one has ever wanted to take my photo before,” Sif said under her breath.

“That’s their loss.” Darcy held up the camera, but didn’t take the picture. Sif hesitated, but nodded. Darcy grinned behind the camera and took the first of hopefully many picture. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sif blushed as Darcy brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and took another picture.

“The curve of you neck is so delicate, yet strong.” Darcy zoomed in, almost feeling breathless.

Sif blushed beautifully.

Darcy continued lavishing her with compliments that were all true as she took more photos.

Sif giggled and Darcy melted on the inside.

Sif froze and Darcy lowered the camera and gave her a confused look. Her unvoiced question was answered when she heard Thor’s rumbling voice in the distance.

Sif’s expression seemed to shut down and her eyes lost their warmth. Darcy set aside her camera and crawled back over to Sif. She pulled her into her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Darcy whispered into her ear.

“Thor is my dearest friend, but… he is the reason this can never work out.” Sif’s chest puffed up before she let out a pained sigh. Darcy looked at her with worry.

“I don’t understand.” Darcy nuzzled Sif’s neck, trying to dispel her sadness.

“Thor is—He is my intended.” The words seemed to pain Sif.

“But he’s with Jane.” If Thor was leading Jane on, Darcy would castrate him.

“I hope it stays that way. Then maybe I’ll be allowed to join the Valkyries as I had always wished to.” Sif squeezed Darcy tighter to her. “Valkyries cannot wed men,” Sif explained before Darcy could ask. “May I… stay in your bed a while longer?” Sif asked hesitantly.

Darcy leaned up and Sif on the cheek.

“Stay as long as you like.”

*

“Yikes,” Jane whispered under her breath when she spotted Odin’s glare as she walked into the feasting hall with Thor. She knew he didn’t approve of their relationship, but he could at least pretend to be civil.

Thor was oblivious to Odin’s glare and once again Jane questioned what sort of childhood he had. She had no idea how to broach the subject with him.

Her own childhood had been filled with loving, but flighty parents and enough books to stock a library. She wouldn’t have it any other way. On second thought, she would have liked to have a pet, but that hadn’t been an option.

Jane sat down uncomfortably.

None of the Avengers had arrived yet and Jane hated that it was just the three of them.

“Father, I beseech thee. Show Mother mercy. Has she not suffered enough for her transgression?” Thor pleaded. Jane held her breath, praying to an abstract god that Odin would show an ounce of forgiveness.

Odin growled and Jane knew mercy was beyond the god-king.

The first time she had been here everything had been hectic. It had been a whirl of confusion, pseudo-science, and being pulled around like a rag doll.

This visit was completely different. Nothing was rushed, instead it was painfully slow. Loki’s bitter words rang true where last time they had simply been dull mockeries. Violence had been imminent, yet fleeting last time, now it was more real, present.

Jane took Thor’s hand, trying not to show her rising anxiety.

Thor’s words from yesterday echoed in her mind.

_“Asgard will prosper with me in the helm and with your gentle guidance.”_

He had thoughtlessly put a weighty obligation on her shoulders.

She loved Thor, she really did, but how long could love sustain her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since certain characters don’t… make it to the sequel here’s a few new ones to look forward to: Amadeus Cho who is Helen Cho’s son and (possibly) the Totally Awesome Hulk, Kamala Khan who is Ms. Marvel, Nice Minoru who is Sister Grimm, and Carol Danvers who is Captain Marvel. I’m adding a bit of diversity, as you can see ;) Any suggestions on who’d you like to see?


	29. Loathsome Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to EmuSam for betaing and to Taeryfai for the drawing!

* * *

The shield felt familiar in Steve’s hand, yet wrong. The heft was off and it was oblong with a tapered bottom. The sword on his hip put him off balance and made his gait awkward. The armor they had given him was stiff, but fire resistant—a necessity when facing a dragon.

He had been surprised when Odin announced that his challenge was to slay a dragon, but had quickly adapted to it. Steve couldn’t afford to lose. If he did, he’d be executed.

The Bifrost had put him on a craggy rock of a landscape. Small fissures in the ground glowed orange with hidden magma. The air was hot and each breath felt like sandpaper on his throat.

There was a haze that stung Steve’s eyes and reminded him of the lingering gases the Axis had used.

Rock spires that flared out at the top came into view. Steve glanced at the map. The odd, squiggly lines that made up Asgard’s written language gave him a headache as he tried to read the map. They had helpfully put a red x where the dragon was. The image on the map lined up with the mushroom-like rock columns.

Unrecognizable monsters hid in the fissures as he trekked through the desolate plains. Their beady eyes peeked at him with malevolent intent. He couldn’t bring himself to pull out the sword just yet. It didn’t feel right in his hand, not the way a shield did.

The slight breeze that he hadn’t noticed before became sorely missed as he entered the spires. He sweated in the red sheened armor.

Steve started hearing a whisper of a noise as he walked through the spires. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes, but every time he turned there was nothing there.

A bead of sweat ran down his back and he shivered.

Laughter echoed from all sides, making him feel boxed in.

“Who’s there?” Steve asked, half expecting not to get an answer.

“You don’t recognize my laugh? I’m disappointed in you, Rogers.” Steve tensed up at the sound of Natasha voice.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his heart in his throat. He didn’t need Natasha trying to make him fail his trial and kill him by proxy. 

“The man out of time… Isn’t that what Loki called you?”

“Show yourself!”

“Who said I’m really here?” she asked, her voice coming from a different direction.

Steve gritted his teeth.

“Playing games is unbecoming of a lady.” It was probably not the smartest thing to say, but Steve was tired of her games and the heat felt like it was making his mind sluggish.

“We both know I’m no lady.” Natasha appeared from behind the rock column in front of him. She was wearing a catsuit that had the same red sheen as his armor.

“What are you doing here?” He hoped it was to fight. He hadn’t forgiven her for betraying him and all that he stood for. He had trusted her and against all odds she broke that trust.

“I thought you could use some company since everyone else has abandoned you.”

Steve’s grip on his shield tightened.

“No one’s abandoned me. It’s just a misunderstanding. When things calm down I’ll explain myself properly and we can put all this behind us.” Steve was a reasonable man and he was certain that once he got a chance he’d make the others to see things his way.

Natasha gave him a look that was becoming all too familiar now-a-days. It made him feel like a child and he didn’t like it one bit.

“You’re painfully stupid.” Natasha metal eye glinted in a beam of light.

Steve ignored her and continued walking in the direction he hoped the dragon was.

Natasha kept pace with him, briefly disappearing behind rock columns and reappearing, all the time wearing a disconcerting grin.

“Why are you following me?” he asked after a tense three minutes.

“You’re immortal now. Everyone you know is going to die before you, even Bucky.” Steve flinched at her harsh words. “A man out of time.”

“He has the serum. Bucky is going to live forever,” Steve said resolutely.

Natasha laughed, almost cackled. The noise bounced off the columns. “You’re funny in a pathetic sort of way. Barnes has a bastardized version of the serum. Even if he stops ageing, do you really think he’ll be safe?”

Steve felt some of his confidence wane.

“T’Challa will protect him. He swore he would.” Steve clung desperately to T’Challa’s promise.

“Like you swore to me you’d tell Stark about his parents?” Natasha passed behind another column, yet Steve could still feel her eyes on him, both her real and metal one.

“That’s completely different. I was trying to protect him.” Steve kept vigilant, expecting an attack at any moment, from either the dragon or Natasha—Possibly both.

Natasha snorted. “We both know that’s not true.” Natasha pulled a dagger from her side. Steve tensed as she twirled it between her fingers. “Were you really that scared of Stark? So uncertain of your abilities that you thought you wouldn’t be able to stop him?”

“I stopped him, didn’t I?” Steve asked, trying to contain his anger. She was trying to distract him, to get him killed. Natasha Romanoff was nothing better than one of Lucifer’s minions come to strike down a righteous man.

“Did you though? By now Stark has figured out Barnes is in Wakanda. Clint told him.” Natasha flipped the dagger again. “There’s more to it than that, though. We both know why you  _ really _ didn’t tell Stark.”

Steve chanced a glance at her. His throat felt tight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shame crept up Steve’s spine. The heat seemed to weigh him down further.  

A roar in the distance made Steve freeze in place. Natasha didn’t seem to notice.

“What did the Ultron incident  _ really _ teach you?” Natasha moved towards him, her steps light and presents far larger than her petite form. “It obviously wasn’t that keeping secrets is bad.”

Steve moved forward, picking up his pace. He refused to humor her.

“Do I really have to say it out loud? To say what the two Hydra twins taught you?”

Natasha’s smile was demented.

Steve couldn’t help but flinch.

Natasha leaned in close, her single eye catching his. He couldn’t look away from her.

How could Steve ever admit that he almost told Tony the truth during the Ultron debacle, but changed his mind when he realized the Maximoff twins’ whole motivation was blaming their parents’ death on Tony even though he didn’t have a direct hand in it?

If a sweet kid like Wanda could hold a grudge for that long, Steve knew a morally bankrupt person like Tony would be worse. 

And they had been the perfect excuse to get Tony to leave the Avengers voluntarily, to push Tony further away from finding out the truth.

He had used Wanda’s poorly concealed hatred and vindictiveness to his advantage.

Natasha laughed loudly, reading his expression.

“Everything I did was for Bucky,” Steve said resolutely.

‘Till the end of the line.’

That’s what they had promised each other and Steve never broke a promise.

Steve would do anything for Bucky, his best pal, loyalest ally, and last link to a time when everything made sense.

Natasha straightened up and Steve tried to walk away from her, hurrying his pace. She kept up with him.

“Captain America no more. Not even Wakanda will accept you. A man without a country, a nomad. Assuming you survive the trials, then what will you do? Stark will never stop hunting you and Barnes.” Steve’s whole body felt heavy. He was nearly choking on the dry air. Everything was falling apart. Tony becoming the politicians’ puppet and trying to force the Accords on Steve and his team, Tony attacking Bucky, Natasha and Clint betraying him. Steve couldn’t even protect himself, let alone Bucky. “But maybe if you beg King Odin he’ll make you and Barnes Asgardian citizens and even give Barnes a new arm.”

Steve perked up, her suggestion sending his mind reeling. There was an idea he hadn’t considered before.

He could finally keep his Bucky safe and away from those deluded people who thought he’d done something wrong by fighting for the right to stay alive.

It would also give him a good chance to teach the wacky Asgardians the wonders of freedom and the American way—But he was Captain America. He couldn’t just abandon his country because of a few corrupt politicians.

“Heads up.” Natasha was staring at a spot far to his left.

Steve had just enough time to raise his shield before a brown scaled dragon spit lightning at him.

His whole body seized as the electricity ran through him. His mind flitted to how this must have been what it felt like for Bucky to be stuck in that chair and brainwashed over and over again.

Natasha had disappeared by the time he got back on his feet, a split second before a claw could rip into him.

Steve fought valiantly against the monster, punching his way through it as he had done against so many enemies before.

By the end, a corpse laid at his feet and he was covered in blood. 


	30. On Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EmuSam for betaing~

* * *

 

“When in Rome, do as the Romans do,” Tony said while looking at the roasted dragon on the table. Jim rolled his eyes, knowing how many times Tony had eaten street food and gotten sick.

Jim glanced Loki’s way, hoping to find an ally. He saw what looked to be a jar of pickled eggs at first glance. He realized he was wrong as Loki plucked the eyes out of the roasted dragon and plunked it into the jar.

“I hate this place,” Jim said, feeling nauseous.

Loki grinned at him.

“Dragons are a delicacy,” Loki explained while digging out the other eyeball. “We rarely get to feast on them since one needs Odin’s permission to hunt them.” The second eyeball made a plopping noise as it was spooned into the jar. “Even Thor does not have permission. A rare, wise choice by Odin since the dunderhead would doubtlessly hunt the beasts to extinction.” 

“And eyeballs are your favorite part?” Tony asked, his hand cupped under his chin as he looked at the jar. He was fascinated.

Typical Tony. 

“Nay, it has an unpleasant texture, but is used in various potions.” Loki tapped a large cork into place, closing the jar. “It is also famed for being an aphrodisiac.”

Jim saw Tony’s nostrils flare and Jim covered his best friend’s mouth before he could say something stupid.

Tony, like the four-year-old he was, licked Jim’s hand. Jim didn’t hesitate to wipe the spit on Tony’s his hair, tamping down the styling that had taken more time than Tony would ever admit.

Tony squawked and tried batting his hand away.

“You’re adorkable,” Darcy said while sitting across from them with Jane. She began spooning out instant coffee and Tony became enamored, forgetting Jim messing with his hair.

“You’re the real goddess here,” Tony said while making grabby hands. Darcy poured hot water over the powder and stirred it before giving it to Tony.

“Thank god you’re a billionaire,” Jim commented dryly as Tony slurped it down, “or you’d be flat broke.”

“I’m a capitalist pig,” Darcy said while adjusting her glasses and grinning.

“That’s price-gouging.”

“But it’s worth it,” Tony said between sips. “Let the lil’ entrepreneur do her thing.”

“Hmph, I’m not little.” Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and Jane snickered. “Hey, Janey the brainy! You’re smaller than me!”

“Yeah, but I look like a fairy. You look like a stumpy siren.” Jane winked playfully and Darcy pouted.

“You’re just mad that I’m making mucho moola.” Darcy rubbed her fingers together, making the hand gesture for money.

There was a fake laugh that spoiled the moment.

Wanda was wearing a smile that looked painted on. “My friends, you left early! I wanted us to walk together.” She sat beside Jane, unfortunately.

Jane and Darcy exchanged a look and Jim snorted.

Wanda sent him a fiery glare and cast it on Tony too, despite him being engrossed in drinking coffee.

Wanda tried to start up a chat with Jane, but Thor saved them from the awkwardness by stomping into the hall. He was drenched, having come from his vigil outside. That bastard Odin still hadn’t let his victim down.

“Do you still think Odin can do no wrong?” Loki asked, cutting through the chatter.

Thor’s shoulders tensed and his hands balled into fists. “Father’s logic is not always clear to us, but he is our king and we have no right to disparage him.”

“Thor,” Jane said softly, imploringly. What she was asking for wasn’t clear though.

Thor leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, water from his long hair dripping on her.

She was unplacated, but didn’t say anything.

Loki made a  _ tsk _ -ing noise and Jim wondered about Jane’s character.

Darcy scooted over one seat so that Thor could sit next to Jane.

Jim elbowed Tony when he saw Rogers and Romanoff walking in together.

“That’s not good,” Tony said, stating the obvious.

Rogers was staring at the ground, somber despite winning his trial yesterday evening.

Romanoff cast her eye around, looking like an apex-predator prowling into someone else’s territory, confident but alert.

Whatever had been left of her humanity was long gone.

“It’s like a bumbling volcano met a determined tornado,” Jim commented.

“And Stark is an asteroid aimed at Earth,” Wanda hissed out before biting her tongue. “I mean, he’s a shooting star?”

“Oh my! Miss Maximoff, are you flirting with me?” Tony’s voice was doused in sarcasm. Wanda’s face screwed up in disgust and hatred. She visibly restrained herself.

“Psycho Barbie has a crush,” Jim egged on. They sure as hell wouldn’t be teasing her if they didn’t have talismans from Loki that protected them from Wanda’s untrained powers.

Red gushed from her hands—

“Just give me a reason,” Loki said with a demented smile. His eyes were alight with green magic and his teeth looked razor sharp. Jim nearly shuddered at the insane image he created.

“Brother, please. Is this day not somber enough without fighting?” Thor looked young, his clothes soaked and eyes wide, imploring.

“Oh, but Thor! You love fighting! Nary a day went by without you starting some brawl before your banishment. You needn’t hide your violent tendencies! We’ve seen the ilk you come from!” Loki let out a gleeful noise. “A quote comes to mind!” Loki stood, abandoning his jar of eyeballs. Green magic danced from his fingertips and a younger, happier Thor appeared.

His face was flushed and his eyes glazed with inebriation. He was bent over, one hand holding onto the shirt of the fallen man while his other fist was raised. He brought down hit after sickening hit, ignoring the man’s pleading. When the man lost consciousness, Thor dropped him and grabbed a stein of mead. He downed it in three long gulps before smashing it over the prone man. “ _ Brother! There is nothing better than a good pub brawl! _ ”

“Does that ring a bell?” Loki asked innocently as the image dissipated.

“You all are so childish,” Rogers cut in, dashing any hope of the situation deescalating.

But beyond all belief Romanoff elbowed Rogers and he quieted down.

“What is behind this new alliance?” Thor asked loudly, not reading the room. “I do not know who dishonors the other most by their association.”

“Convoluted burn,” Darcy whispered then high-fived herself. She perked up when she saw Sif coming in. Darcy abandoned their group to greet her.

Jim envied her carefree attitude.

“There’s nothing going on between us,” Rogers said feebly while moving away from Romanoff. She looked mildly amused, but didn’t comment on his retreat.

Romanoff sat herself at a distance from them, just far enough to still be in hearing range, yet not in striking range. Her clear confidence irked Jim. She had no right to look so sure of her safety after what she did to Clint.

Rogers looked like a dog that had peed on the carpet and was trying to cover it up.

“Jesus, I hope they’re not sleeping together,” Jim whispered. Tony sputtered into his drink.

“Thanks, platypus. I really didn’t need that image in my head.” Tony sighed and finished off his coffee. “And here’s this asshole.”

Jim followed Tony’s line of sight and saw Odin. The old SOB didn’t look at all bothered by the fact that some innocent person was still outside, strung up and back torn open.

Odin laughed boisterously at the sight of the roasted dragon.

“Finally, something good has come from you Midgardians being here.” Odin patted his armor covered stomach before sitting down.

Odin made a hand gesture and one of the servants, possibly a slave, now that Jim thought about it, stepped forward. Jim tensed up when she pulled out a large butcher knife. She stepped between Loki and Tony’s seats then brought the knife down, chopping the dragon’s head straight off. She plated it.

Odin looked delighted as it was placed in front of him. Without hesitation he dug his thumbs into the empty eye sockets and pulled the skull apart. Brain matter oozed out and he ate with his hands.

“Yup. I lost my appetite.” Tony pushed his empty plate away from him.

“What happened to ‘When in Rome’?” Jim joked while elbowing Tony in the side.

“I take it back. Leave me to be a hypocrite in peace.” Tony leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Jim took a moment to look at him. The transition had been slow, but Tony looked like he was in his late 20s again.

All the lines on his face from Afghanistan, Sokovia, and Siberia were gone.

The raised scars that came from rebirth and betrayal had been erased by Extremis.

It was almost like he had a clean slate, but Jim knew better.

Nothing could ease the weight on his shoulders or distrust in his eyes.

Jim spooned over what he labeled as oatmeal, ignoring the roasted dragon that was being pulled apart and eaten.

Jim was a few years older than Tony. He hadn’t lost his laugh lines like Tony had. He got something better, his legs back.

He couldn’t wait to show his mama that he could walk on his own again.

Jim settled into eating.

Maximoff was talking to Jane and it was obvious that the Hydra pet had not been socialized when growing up.

Darcy was flirting with Sif with a surprising amount of subtlety.

Thor looked solemn as he picked at his food, his hair frizzing as it dried.

Loki was meticulously cutting his food into bite sized pieces.

T’Challa and his bodyguards were sitting as far away from the group as possible.

Tony was… power napping. Jim had no idea how he did it. They were in a den of wolves and Tony was sleeping.

“Today’s challenger is James Rhodes. It shall take place now.” Odin announced, grease in his beard.

They all looked at Jim, but he wasn’t flustered. Being War Machine had desensitized him to feeling the pressure of having eyes on him.

The fact that it was being held so early in the day did worry him though.

Jim nudged Tony awake.

“Looks like it’s my turn,” Jim said and Tony’s sleepy features became tense with worry. “I’ve got this.” Tony smiled at him and it was a mix of concern and resilience.

Jim’s stomach was tight with apprehension as he followed Odin out of the feasting hall, Tony and Loki flanking him in support as the others trailed behind.

They were led to the stables, just like they had been during his first trial—But this time he didn’t know what to expect.

Horses and carriages were waiting. Jim opted to ride a horse since Loki had given him a crash course on how to before his first trial. They rode out to the Bifrost, but Jim wasn’t given new armor like Rogers had been when they sent him off to slay a dragon.

“Nothing is better than a hare from Vanaheim after eating dragon,” Odin said without getting off his horse. He turned his attention to Jim. “Your challenge will be a simple one. You must use the Bifrost to capture one.”

“That’s far from simple,” Loki hissed under his breath. Odin ignored him.

“I am not without kindness, though. Heimdall shall show you how to use the Bifrost and you shall be given three chances.”

Jim turned to Heimdall. His attention seemed to be on T’Challa’s group. Odin made a growling noise and Heimdall stood at attention.

“Come, Midgardian, and I shall show you the power of the Bifrost.” Heimdall’s voice seemed to reverberate.

Jim followed the gold clad man to the equally golden dais.

Jim nodded along as Heimdall told him that the sword, Hofund, activated the Bifrost. He didn’t explain the actual mechanisms, and Jim had a feeling he didn’t know.

“Put your hand on my shoulder and you shall see through my eye,” Heimdall ordered.

Jim did it and was struck with a feeling of vertigo. His mind was filled with three different images: what he was seeing through his own eyes, Hofund in the dais, and a distant field. Jim screwed his eyes shut and focused on what Heimdall was seeing.

They saw a flaxen rabbit. Its small mouth wiggled as it ate an unrecognizable vegetable. Its floppy ears twitched as it kept vigilant for predators.

It stood no chance.

Heimdall activated the Bifrost and Jim kept a mental count. A rainbow of colors slammed into the rabbit. Heimdall’s vision solidified into one and a moment later a surprisingly small rabbit appeared in the golden room.

Jim tried to blink away the vertigo and was blinded a moment later when Thor cast a bolt of lightning from his hammer, roasting the rabbit in an instant. Odin picked it up and began eating it.

“Rhodey, you okay?” Tony asked, his honey colored eyes wider than usual. Jim smiled reassuringly at him as his vision cleared.

“I lend you the sight of the watcher,” Heimdall said. Gold leeched away from his irises, leaving behind an average brown.

Jim’s vision split, but this time he was prepared.

Then he saw the cosmos in more detail than any telescope could give him.

It was breathtaking, but he had to focus on his trial.

How the hell was he supposed to find a single rabbit in the infinite cosmos—But at just the thought of the flaxen hare his vision homed in on the same field he’d seen before. There was a plethora of floppy eared rabbits. They were hiding in the underbrush, still afraid from the Bifrost opening on their field moments ago.

Jim narrowed down his thoughts to finding a sick one, feeling both merciful towards the rabbits and vindictive towards Odin. A half-starved rabbit was frantically running away from what looked like a fox-jaguar hybrid.

It was a moving target, but there was one thing people seemed to forget about Jim. He hadn’t reached such a high rank in the Airforce because he was Tony’s friend and he hadn’t gotten into MIT as a diversity pick.

No, Jim had worked his ass off to get a Masters in Aerospace Engineering—A degree that was all about making things fly and hit their target.

He was a rocket scientist and when he activated the Bifrost he didn’t miss his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update since I was so into writing my other story, [One Hell of a Ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13352268), which is a Tony/Hela and Tony/Loki story, if you're interested ;)


	31. Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobia
> 
> Thanks to EmuSam for betaing and helping me clarify my thoughts!

* * *

 

Tony grabbed Rhodey in a bearhug, lifting him off his feet.

“Platypus! You did it!” Tony squeezed him extra hard and Rhodey let out a fake whine. “Two wins! You get to live! I knew you would make it out of this scott-free!” Tony gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down.” Rhodey was tapping Tony’s side, trying to get him to release him.

Tony reluctantly dropped him, but kept him close. Rhodey was beaming and Tony felt the same way. A weight he didn’t even know he’d been carrying had been lifted. His sour-patch was safe. All was right with the world.

The Extremis under his skin was practically singing with happiness, warming him up slightly. He tampered it down, not wanting the onlookers to know about the ace up his sleeve.

Rhodey rubbed the top of Tony’s head in a way he hadn’t done since Tony was a scrawny teenager at MIT. It used to annoy him, but now it just made him feel loved.

“You’ll be home free soon enough,” Rhodey said.

“You have no place here,” Odin cut in. “Either pledge your loyalty to Asgard and the crown or you shall be sent back to your realm.”

“What?” Tony asked in Rhodey’s stead, feeling himself pale.

Odin glared at him with the same derision he reserved for Loki.

“He has faced his trials and come out victorious. There is no reason for him to stay,” Odin explained.

“All-Father, his support—” Loki was interrupted by Odin.

“Means nothing.”

“Then why is Jane here?” Loki said without missing a beat. He looked like a cat that had just cornered a mouse.

Odin narrowed his icy blue eye. “She is Thor’s guest.”

“And Jim is my guest—one who has proven his worth in the eyes of Asgard no less.” Loki clearly wasn’t having any of Odin’s BS.

Odin growled. “Do not feign ignorance. They are lovers.”

“And what if Jim is my lover—” Loki was interrupted by an eardrum shattering shout.

“I will not hear of such debauchery! You will not dishonor Asgard!” Odin yelled, spittle going everywhere. Rhodey looked taken aback.

Loki’s lips twisted up into something bitter. “A jest, All-Father.” His voice turned sarcastic. “I would never dishonor the immaculate realm of Asgard, for you have never done anything to besmirch its good name—Nay! You honor Asgard by torturing your queen!”

“Loki!” Odin shouted, his face red with anger.  Thor tried to grab Loki by his upper arm, but Loki shook him off.

Tony sidled up to Loki.

“Maybe now’s not the best time,” Tony said softly. He didn’t want to risk Odin taking his wrath out on Rhodey, especially when he was so close to going free.

Loki’s shoulders dropped and he visibly shook his tension out. Without warning, he teleported away.

“Hiemdall, see to the Midgardian’s departure,” Odin ordered. Heimdall bowed and Odin left, not looking back.

Tony turned his attention back to Rhodey. “Let Pep know what’s going on. Stocks are probably down so she needs to release a press statement. Spin it so that it sounds like I’m in Asgard doing research.” Rhodey nodded, but didn’t look happy about it.

“You better not die,” Rhodey said, not an ounce of playfulness in his voice.

Tony plastered on a confident smile. “I’ve made it this long.”

Rhodey scoffed, “barely.”

They exchanged another hug and Rhodey stepped back, fully healed from the disaster that was the superhero civil war. Even if Tony didn’t make it out of this fucked up situation, it was all worth it for Rhodey to get his legs back.

Tony blamed his watery eyes on the flash of light as Rhodey disappeared.

*

Steve likened it to back in the war when he would use a gun that his enemy had dropped. There was nothing morally wrong about that. But then why did he feel unsettled about staying with Natasha?

After Thor had rudely kicked Steve out the guard refused to let him stay in the castle, Steve was forced on the streets—Bringing back his old fear of being homeless—Natasha had invited him to stay in the chambers she had. It was a step towards redemption that she sorely needed.

Besides, she was hardly ever there.

Steve pushed aside his irrational discomfort at the situation.

He buffed the shield he had been given to hunt the dragon with. It did not shine nearly as much as his rightful one.

A thought occurred to Steve. If Tony didn’t make it, there was no way Steve would get his shield back. He couldn’t let that happen.

With a new resolve, Steve marched out of Natasha’s chambers and to Loki’s. He luckily knew the location from Thor’s impromptu tour on the second day. He knocked firmly on the door and put on a sheepish smile.

There was a spark of green and the door opened. Tony, Loki, Darcy, and Jane were seated in a lounge that nearly mirrored Thor’s. The only difference was that Loki had one less couch than him—Probably because he never need it since he had fewer, if any, friends. Villains weren’t known for having lots of companions, after all.

“Hey, mind if I come in?” Steve scratched the back of his head as he spoke, looking bashful the way Natasha had taught him to years ago.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, his voice full of malice and his eyes hard.

Darcy gaped at Tony. “Geez, what’s up with you two? I know you had a falling out, but—”

“He hid the fact that my mother was assassinated, used my friendship and money to track down his buddy who did it, and then lied right to my face about it,” Tony said, not hesitating for a second.

Steve cringed.

“I thought you would attack him and I was right! You nearly killed him!” Steve said defensively then shook his head.

“Ouch,” Darcy whispered and Jane was looking at her lap awkwardly.

“Come on, Tony, we needed to put that behind us. I said sorry.” Steve tried not to sigh. Tony got up from his chair and stood in Steve’s way. His chest was puffed out, but his shorter stature dashed any hope of looking intimidating, in Steve’s opinion.

“Did you come here just to argue. Or do you want something else from me—because you sure as hell aren’t here to help me.” Tony’s chin was raised arrogantly and Steve hated that he was right.

“You said that the shield was Howard’s, but you forgot that he _gave_ it to me. In case you die a written note stating that to Ms. Potts or whoever you’ve willed my shield to would be appreciated,” he said, trying to use logic.

Tony rolled his eyes in an arc that looked painful. “You’re off your rocker, grandpa. And what makes you so sure you’re going to survive?”

Steve blink in surprise. “Of course I’m going to survive. Why wouldn’t I—” Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Unless you know something I don’t.”

“Really? You’re going to accuse _me_ of keeping things from you?” Tony snorted while crossing his arms.

Steve was so fed up with his attitude. “Does Ultron ring a bell, Tony?”

“Do you know why I didn’t tell you about my peacekeeping program, Rogers? Because you don’t know jack-shit about artificial intelligence. I’m the first person who created artificial intelligence and only two other people have been able to do the same. I’ve done groundbreaking research that would boggle your mind. All you know how to do is lie and hit whatever stands in your way.” Tony’s voice was deathly calm, unnerving Steve, but he didn’t let it show.

“This side of you is really unattractive, Tony. I just came here to peacefully ask for you to let Ms. Potts know that it’s okay to give me back my shield.” Why did Tony always have to overcomplicate everything?

“Let me make this clear, since you’re not getting it through your thick skull. I would rather give up my whole fortune and become a beggar than give you back my _father’s_ shield.” Tony turned his back on him.

Steve’s first instinct was to grab Tony’s shoulder and turn him around, but he thought better of it. Tony would probably just make it into another issue and get them off track again.

“Why won’t you give it back?” Steve asked, looking for a straight answer so he could counter it and get Tony to see reason.

Tony reeled around. “For fuck’s sake, which part of that didn’t you understand? Does the word ‘no’ mean nothing to you?” Tony scoffed. “Wait! Obviously it doesn’t! When all of those countries said ‘no, we don’t want you crossing into our borders without permission’ you decided to ignore them!”

“That’s not what the Accords were about and you know—”

“Loki, can you just get this asshole out of here?” Tony asked and Steve immediately felt like his midsection had been hooked as he was dragged backwards. He hit the hallway wall with a dull thud and the door in front of him slammed shut.

*

Natasha watched from the shadows as that idiot Rogers was evicted from Loki’s chambers. He had the finesse of a corgi trying to run down the stairs. Not even a cute corgi either.

She stayed at her hidden spot, waiting for her target to leave the safety of Loki’s watch.

Jane Foster had made herself another powerful ally, somehow.

Natasha was tempted to pin her inevitable murder on Loki, but Odin wanted it to look like an accident. And Natasha could follow guidelines when they suited her.

Hours passed and the sun dropped below the horizon. Natasha stood ever vigilant. She’d had worse stake-outs than this. Her mind slipped and she thought of the many stake-outs she had had with Clint.

They had been friends and she had done everything in her power to keep him alive, but he still turned on her. A dagger to the eye had been a hard lesson, but one she needed. There was no such thing as trust or friendship, only people fighting to get even the slightest advantage over everyone else.

Her time in SHIELD and in the Avengers had made her weak.

Now with immortality in her grasp Natasha just had to make sure she could find a place to lay her head without having to worry about someone sneaking in and attacking her. Asgard looked like the perfect place.

Asgard also had access to the other realms. When Natasha had been a girl, young, foolish, and malleable, she had wanted to travel the world with her папа and мама. Now that she was unencumbered she would get that chance, but on a larger scale. All she had to do was take out one insignificant woman. That was nothing compared to ledger that oozed red.

Finally, Jane left Loki’s chambers. And for once she was without Darcy’s surprisingly watchful companionship.

It had stopped raining earlier in the day and Natasha knew exactly where that would lead Jane, to a high tower with a telescope on its balcony.

Jane scaled the spiralled staircase, her footsteps loud while Natasha’s were silent. Jane went onto the balcony and Natasha waited for her to be engrossed in her stargazing. If SHIELD’s data packet on her was correct, then she was as easily taken in by her interest as Stark was. The people that were always in their heads were the easiest to kill.

The night air washed over Natasha as she opened the door to the balcony and closed it without making a sound. Jane’s eye was snug against the telescope while the other one was pinched close.

Natasha dug out a pebble she had gotten earlier while scouting the gardens. She tossed it to Jane’s left against the railing at the edge of the balcony. Jane peeked up, standing up straight. In a smooth motion Natasha wrenched the telescope to the right and pushed Jane over the edge.

Natasha picked up her pebble as Jane’s scream came to an abrupt halt. Natasha looked over the edge and grinned when she saw that her mission was complete.


	32. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't respond to comments. I've just been feeling shitty.

* * *

 

Loki sighed. He really didn’t like falling, especially not after his unfortunate visit to the Void.

This was a spot of nasty business, but at least he could sleep well tonight—Unless his nightmares reared their ugly head.

Loki’s glamour of Jane Foster slipped away and he stood up from the freshly indented ground.

His fall from the tower hadn’t been fatal, but it certainly wasn’t something he wished to repeat. He used healing magic to stave off any bruising.

Mud stuck to his clothing, but he magicked it away and teleported back to his chambers for a well-earned rest.

*

Heimdall did not need the All-Sight to know that his sister was coming to visit him. She ventured down the Bifrost at the same time every month, unless she was out questing with Prince Thor.

He knew Sif well enough to know something was on her mind just by how long it was taking her to traverse the bridge. He had a good idea what it was.

Sif was quiet when she reached him. He does not turn towards her, having no need to. Sif would speak in her own time and he would listen.

Visions of different realms flowed through Heimdall’s mind. He did not look to Asgard though, already aware of the brewing chaos. The schemes and maneuvering of the royal family fatigued him. He was grateful that the All-Father did not require him to. He only ever turned his attention to it to make sure his sister was all right and to observe the Midgardians. They interested him, or at least one in particular did.

“Was I wrong about the worth of Midgardians?” Sif asked him as she stood by his side. She gazed, but did not see as he did. “I thought Thor a fool for falling for a Midgardian, yet I am doing the same.”

Heimdall did not respond, always pensive that he would say too much, reveal something that he had no right to.

“When Thor was banished I met the Son of Coul. I found him competent, yet thought he was surely a fluke. A Midgardian has bested the trials and proven himself worthy of Idunn’s apple.” Sif let out a slow breath. “But then there is the Midgardian Romanoff. From what I’ve heard, she lashed out at her companion who was no more than an injured animal. How can I reconcile such vastly different creatures?”

Heimdall let out a hum in thought. “Look to our princes. One is a shining star of nobility while the other revels in tricks and depravity.”

Sif nodded in understanding. “If I fall for her, if I fall for Darcy…” Sif paused and Heimdall glanced towards her. Her lips were thin and she was gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. “Answer me this, brother: Do you think Prince Thor and Jane’s relationship will last? Will I ever be free of my royal engagement?”

Heimdall did not answer her immediately, his thoughts overwhelmed by the machinations of the king and queen. He could not speak of them without risking treason. His loyalty laid with Asgard.

“I cannot say. Perhaps you should seek council with the one who is in your same position, Prince Thor.” It was the safest advice he could give her, but it was lacking.

“Your wisdom far surpasses mine, brother.” Sif reached up and squeezed his bicep. He liked to think he could feel her warmth through his thick armor. “I bid thee farewell.”

“Farewell, sister.”

Heimdall listened to her retreating footsteps, feeling the hollowness that always followed her visits. She was the only one besides their nine mothers to ever seek him out for more than to ask what he saw.

He wanted to tell her about his own interest in Lady Okoye, how she showed nobility that the other Midgardians on Asgard lacked, how he was going to marry her—But he didn’t want to risk his happiness making Sif bitter.

Heimdall gazed out at the cosmos, contemplating her burdens.

*

They were all gathered in the feasting hall for breakfast and Odin was less than pleased. He was downright furious.

Odin should have known better than to trust a Midgardian to actually get something right. They were foolish creatures who lived in mud hovels and fought with sticks. It was a miracle that they had brought Loki to heel when he had invaded Midgard. Loki was not a true warrior though. He should have known his place and left the battling to others.

Odin once again looked at Thor’s woman then back to Romanoff.

The sorry excuse for an assassin had reported that Foster was finally dead, yet here she sat.

Odin announced that tonight’s challenge would be Stark’s before he left breakfast early.

Romanoff was smart enough—or foolish enough—to seek him out.

“I saw her body,” Romanoff said, her stance submissive and eyes on the ground. “I have no explanation other than—”

“Loki,” Odin finished for her.

She nodded, still not making eye contact.

Damn Loki for his interference! Damn Thor for his childish infatuation! And damn Frigga for working against him!

Odin took his spear and started beating the Midgardian with it. She did not fight back, somehow more obedient than Odin’s family.

*

Thor was fatigued despite having slept well with his lady Jane by his side. His weariness was a combination of many things, most of all his mother’s fate and Loki distancing himself.

The possible death of his former comrades and the way Wanda unnerved both Jane and Thor didn’t help.

And he couldn’t forget about the Black Widow, even though he wanted to. Despite their past association he wanted her to lose her next trial—For her to just become another bitter memory.

His mind drifted to his own shortcomings. He had blamed Loki for all the misfortune that had fallen upon him since the first mortal bit into Idunn’s apple. In Thor’s frustration and anger he had called Loki a monster.

Thor had called upon Loki’s greatest fear and used it against him.

There was no forgiveness for such an act, but Thor desperately hoped there was.

But how could he reconcile with his brother when he so callously pushed their mother to be tortured? He was always the one that was clever with his words. Loki could have spoken in her favor, but instead he put her in chains and demanded Odin punish her as he promised he would before he knew it was Frigga.

Loki didn’t seem to care despite how much Thor knew Frigga loved him.

Loki had gotten past Frigga lying to him about his birth. He would surely not hold this new grudge for long. Or at least Thor hoped so.

Thor watched as Loki and Anthony walked into the proving grounds. He yearned to stand at Loki’s side the way Anthony did. They had been fierce enemies, but now were allies.

Surely if those two could reconcile then Loki and Thor could be brothers once again.

The large, round room had dirt floors despite being inside. There were chests of weapons near the sides of the room. The tiered seats allowed for many to view the fights that usually took place in the proving grounds, but now only held Odin, the other contestants, and T’Challa’s bodyguards.

Thor wanted to go up to Odin and beg once again for him to have mercy on Frigga, but he knew he’d only raise Odin’s ire.

The location that Odin had chosen worried Thor. He knew that Anthony was a noble warrior, but he fought in a suit of armor that he had no access to presently. Thor had no idea what sort of fighter he was outside of it.

The only comfort he had was the fact that Anthony had willingly left his suit behind when he went to face Loki all those years ago. That surely spoke of a confidence that was rooted in skill.

Thor was thankful that Jane and Darcy had decided to not attend tonight’s challenge. He knew they were already disgusted by how Asgard and Odin treated Frigga. If they witnessed any more violence, Thor could lose them both.

He sat alone, not welcoming company.

Odin was stroking his beard. Thor once took that as a sign of Odin’s wisdom, but now saw it as something more sinister.

He did not understand initially why Odin had been opposed to Thor’s shield-brothers and sisters having eaten Idunn’s apples, but now he saw how many of them lacked honor. Odin had seen something Thor had been blind to.

What baffled Thor was how Loki had seemed to pluck up two out of three of the only Midgardians who seemed to have honor. The third, King T’Challa, was technically Thor’s guest, but they had barely exchanged a word since Thor took him to Asgard.

“Thor, enter the middle of the arena,” Odin ordered, filling him with dread. Nothing good could come of this. He had no other choice than to follow his directions. “Place Mjolnir on the ground.” Confusion mixed with dread into a sickening feeling in his gut. “Come to my side, son.”

Thor walked over to him while glancing at Loki and Anthony. Loki was scowling fiercely, and Anthony’s expression was unreadable. “Father, what does my hammer have to do with this?”

“Anthony Stark, your challenge will be to lift Mjolnir,” Odin announced before Thor and Loki began shouting all at once about how unfair the challenge was. “Silence! You will not question me or my authority!”

Thor bit his tongue. Loki wasn’t as obedient.

“You put forth a challenge that only Thor could win! Where is the honor in that?!” Loki said, his voice harsh with anger.

“And where is the honor in impersonating a woman and meddling in other’s business?” Odin shot back a second later. Loki paled before anger took over his features. Before he could lash out, Odin spoke once again. “Another word and I shall consider you to be interfering with this challenge and declare it a failure.”

Loki audibly clicked his teeth together, unable to keep from scowling.

Anthony put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said calmed Loki down minutely.

Anthony walked confidently to the middle of the proving grounds. He surprised Thor by sitting in front of Mjolnir instead of trying to lift her.

“Hey, little lady,” Anthony crooned. “We never got a chance to really talk. I guess that happens when we live on separate planets. I feel bad, but I have to ask for your help. I know you’re loyal to Thor, but what would it hurt if you let me pick you up? I swear I’ll be gentle with you.” Anthony winked at Mjolnir before standing up.

Anthony took in a deep breath before bending down to grab Mjolnir. He gripped her by the hilt with both hands before pulling—

But she didn’t budge.

Anthony’s boots blew out energy from the soles, pushing him upwards, but doing nothing to lift Mjolnir. He didn’t stop trying though.

“Enough! You have failed, Midgardian.” Odin looked far too pleased, making Thor feel sick.

Anthony cursed as he let go of Mjolnir. Loki went to his side and teleported them away.

Thor let out a pained breath as the other Midgardians left. He retrieved Mjolnir, but immediately dropped her. She was hot to the touch.


	33. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters left in this story~

* * *

 

Darcy clicked through pictures on her camera. Jane was leaning against her on the sofa in Thor’s lounge, looking at the camera screen.

“I like that one,” Jane murmured as Darcy showed her a picture of Asgard’s horizon. The realm was nearly flat, making the horizon looked clustered in an otherworldly way.

“The lighting is a little wonky.” Darcy adjusted the filter on the image before switching it back.

“You need to leave.”

Darcy shouted in surprise and threw her camera at the pair who had appeared out of thin air.

Luckily, Loki caught the flying camera easily.

“Dude! What the fuck?!” Darcy asked while trying to get her racing heart under control. Jane was taking in deep breaths and clutching Darcy’s arm.

“I can no longer protect you, Jane, and Odin’s wrath could easily fall on you two, Darcy. Especially if he learns about your relationship with Lady Sif.” Loki’s voice was even, making it clear he wasn’t joking. “Romanoff has been trying to kill you since you got here on Odin’s command, Jane. I masqueraded as you last evening and Romanoff pushed me off a tower. Odin learned of this and punished Tony to get back at me.” Loki raised his chin up, poorly hidden anger in his eyes.

“Why would King Odin want me dead?” Jane asked, nearly squeaking.

“He does not think a Midgardian is worthy of Thor and Thor has been betrothed to Lady Sif since they were children. You are getting in the way of his plans. Those who are in his way rarely get to live.”

“Romanoff is a psychopathic assassin,” Tony added. “She killed someone she once considered her best friend. Do you really think she wouldn’t kill you too?”

Darcy bit her lip before turning to Jane. “Loki warned me on the first day to be careful and Sif told me about their engagement.”

“Why didn’t you tell me they were engaged?” Jane asked, sounding hurt.

“I thought you knew.” Darcy hugged Jane and she became slack in Darcy’s arms. “I don’t know why Thor wouldn’t tell you.” Jane sniffled before extracting herself from Darcy’s hug.

“The both of you can stay in my chambers tonight. I have a spare bedroom. When morning comes, end your relationship with Thor in front of everyone. Make it clear you never want to see him again, but do not insult him or Asgard. That is the only way Odin may call off his pet assassin.”

Darcy and Jane exchanged a look before nodding at the same time. They quickly packed up their belongings. Darcy also swiped up the pillow Sif had been using, wanting to take her scent with her, just in case.

Loki was still holding her camera securely. Darcy didn’t have a hand to spare for it.

“Thor is coming. We shall teleport to avoid him.”

“Shouldn’t I leave him a note or something?” Jane asked, fretting. Darcy bumped her hip against Jane’s, trying to comfort her.

“Let him come to his own conclusions.” Loki teleported them away to a lounge that was the mirror image of Thor’s, but with green accents instead of red and one less couch. “My chambers are warded against intruders.” Loki paused, his expression darkening. “Warded, too little too late.”

*

Jane walked out of the bathroom, her bare feet pattering against the stone floor. She was wearing one of Thor’s shirts as pajamas. Darcy was already in the bed they were sharing. Her face was buried against the pillow she had brought along. On one of the side tables was the note Darcy had written to Sif while Jane was showering. Jane wondered if she should write one to Thor.

“I thought I would cry,” Jane said while getting into the bed. Darcy peeked at her, giving her a questioning look. Jane laid down so that they were facing each other. “I love him. Shouldn’t the thought of breaking up with him make me cry?” She had been thinking about it all during her shower, but hadn’t come to a conclusion.

“I mean, did you really think it would last?” Darcy asked, making Jane blink in confusion. Darcy held up her hand and counted off as she spoke. “Long distance relationship, completely different background, and then there’s the lifespan issue. Also, his crazy father who thinks you’re a potato.”

Jane let out a huff, trying to garner some joy from Darcy’s joke. “I kinda wasn’t thinking about that stuff.”

Darcy propped her head up. “I mean, how much time have you two  _ actually _ spent together? And out of that time how much was not spent getting it on?”

Jane opened her mouth to speak before Darcy’s questions sunk in. “He’s really good at sex.”

Darcy chuckled. “That’s not what I was asking, Janey. Do you even want to be with a guy who lets his mom get hurt like that? If he can’t defend his mom, he definitely can’t defend you.”

“You’re edging on being sexist,” Jane warned.

Darcy rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “SOs should be able to protect each other, have each other’s back. It’s supposed to be a partnership.”

“Says the girl who’s had like three significant others.”

“Hey, don’t dis my dating history. Sif told me pretty much right off the bat that she and Thor were engaged. How long have you two been together and he still didn’t tell you? Obvs he wasn’t thinking long term with you.” Darcy paused. “And do you even want to be a part of Asgard? No offense, but the people here are bananers. Sif is smart, but she thought all us Earthlings were idiots before she met me. I can only imagine what sort of life you’d have here if you married Thor.”

“Who says we’d live here?” Jane fired back, more frustrated at herself than at Darcy.

“The pretty title ‘prince of Asgard’ says. When Odin kicks the bucket, Thor is next in line. He can’t rule Asgard from Earth.”

Jane lifted her head slightly then dropped it heavily on her pillow. A few strands of her wet hair stuck to her face.

“Thor said… with my help he’d outlaw torture when he was king. If I’m not here…” Jane let the sentence trail off.

“Dude, you’re in no way responsible for him or Asgard. I doubt he meant to put that burden on you, but that’s not a reason to stay with someone.” Darcy reached over and booped Jane on the nose. “I think we’re missing the big point. Staying with Thor puts your life in jeopardy. This isn’t some romcom. You gotta look out for your best interest, sister.”

“But what if Loki’s lying?”

“But what if he’s not?”

The pair fell into silence. Darcy eventually fell asleep, but Jane was up for hours.

*

Thor knew it was coming.

He also knew there was no honor in trying to avoid it.

Yet when there was a knock on his bedroom door he let hope overcome him—Until Wanda opened the door.

She was like a horse fly, buzzing around endlessly with a bite that would do more than sting. He did not know how she ended up being his last and only ally. What did that say about him.

“Darcy and Jane aren’t in here either?” Wanda asked, pouting. Her eyes flitted around before landing on Thor’s bare chest. She gaped at his nudity. That would usually make him chuckle, but he was in a foul mood.

“No, they are not,” Thor answered. Wanda didn’t move to stop ogling him. “A moment of privacy, please?”

Wanda flushed red before leaving, slamming the door behind her loudly.

Thor sighed and brushed his hand over his face.

Jane had probably left with Darcy during last night’s trial, but there was still the chance she was in Asgard.

Thor went to see his mother in her gardens as he did every morning since she had been torn open. It was the fifth day of hanging there. Only two more days and then Odin would imprison her if his earlier threats held true.

Her blue eyes that matched his own were dull with exhaustion. Her back was bleeding weakly and he could see her heart beating frantically despite being motionless.

“Mother.” Thor longed to reach up to her and take away her pain, but the two guards to her sides prevented him from giving her any sort of comfort.

Thor knew that stealing Idunn’s apples was a grave crime, second only to trying to kill the royal family, but she was the queen and his mother. How could Odin do this to her?

Would Frigga ever forgive him for his inaction? She knew that there was no use defying Odin. Thor had already been stripped of his powers once. And there was no running from Odin, not with Heimdall and Hlidskjalf allowing him to see all.

Trying to help Frigga would only bring down punishment in all those involved.

Thor felt so helpless. Everything was falling apart. The Avengers were in shambles, his mother was strung up like a skinned deer, and now Jane was going to leave him.

Thor turned his mind away from his crumbling life and told Frigga about the happenings of yesterday, trying to distract her from her pain. Her expression didn’t change, but he liked to think it did.

He could not avoid breakfast though. If Jane wasn’t there, he’d ask Heimdall to locate her.

He heard Jane’s voice before he saw her. She was staring at her cup of what Thor assumed was coffee. Darcy was by her side, whispering to Sif.

Jane froze when she spotted Thor. She glanced Odin’s way before standing, facing Thor with the table in between them.

“I’ve decided,” Jane said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, “that we’re not good for each other. We’re too different, Thor. I’m going back home to where I belong. Please don’t contact me again.”

“But Jane—”

“My decision is final.” Jane and Darcy stood, grabbing their bags. Darcy gave Sif a lingering look.

“I shall take them to the Bifrost,” Loki said while going to their side.

He teleported them away and Thor felt hollow.


	34. New and Old Foundations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of trouble writing the sequel, or more accurately my story One Hell of a Ride is taking up all my writing time, not that I mind~

This morning her courting gift was hand written poetry. Okoye’s university schooling made her read into the poem as being written by someone who was isolated, yet hopeful.

“I was expecting more gold,” Ayo said, disappointment clear in her voice. Okoye gave her a look and Ayo smiled, showing she was joking.

Okoye shook her head. She wished that her secret admirer would just show their self.

The first gift from her admirer had been insulting and felt like they were trying to buy her. The others had not been as bad. There had been books, jewelry, and clothes, but the gifts that truly drew her in was the different foods that were delivered from all over the nine realms. They came every evening, accompanied by a note written by her admirer.

She was looking forward to what would be delivered to her for lunch. Especially since today would hopefully be her last on Asgard. King T’Challa was the only one who hadn’t had his second trial yet. He had won his first trial. Bast willing he would win his second and they would leave this hypocritical realm behind.

*

Sif was nursing her third goblet of mead and breakfast had barely even started.

She was watching the Midgardians with a new interest. Before she had only looked at them like a menagerie had been brought to the palace for the Aesir to laugh at. But now she knew better. Darcy had taught her to  _ think _ , to  _ see _ . And what she saw was far different that what she initially assumed.

The Midgardians were more vicious with their words than the Aesir, but was that really true? How many times had she spat vile insults at Loki and he retaliated in kind? She couldn’t fault the Midgardians for being at odds with each other. They were very different from each other, and a few of them, she was concerned about their sanity.

Asgard would be like that, if those with addled minds were not systematically cast out or killed. What kept Asgard at peace with itself was the conformity that was both demanded and assumed. No wonder Loki had such a hard time of it. He wasn’t known for holding his tongue or his opinion back. Had he not been a part of the royal family, Sif had no doubt that his nonconformity would have gotten him killed by either the order of the king or the unofficial groups that policed the city and morality.

The  _ Overvåkere _ enacted Asgard’s unofficial laws, the norms that Sif once regarded as necessary. They had no power over the palace though. The nobles turned a blind eye to their actions and those that weren’t in the royal family stuck to their guidelines to make ruling over the masses easier.

Sif shuddered. Had she nine fathers instead of nine mothers Sif probably would have been an outcast.

Sif’s thoughts went to the note Darcy had given her before leaving, the note that shook the very foundation of Sif’s being. The reason for Darcy and Jane had been simple, but hard for Sif to accept. Odin had decided to have Jane killed because she was in a relationship with Thor. It was sickeningly dishonorable and spoke of a rot in Odin that Sif could not ignore.

Sif had built her life on the belief that Odin could do no wrong and that all his actions were for the betterment of the realm but this—Sif shook her head—this was barbaric.

So much of Asgard was barbaric and she was only just seeing that now. The murders and disappearances of those that didn’t fit the norm, her missions to subdue the other realms, the unfair trials the Midgardians were submitted to, and now an assassination plot.

Sif was sick to her stomach. And as the Warriors Three started making fun of her morose attitude, she could take no more. She stood up abruptly and left to find solace in her mothers.

*

Heimdall was not one to be nervous. He had observed all manners of things, desensitizing him to awkwardness, yet he had experienced very few of them first hand. He rarely left his post, not because he wasn’t allowed to, but because there were few distractions there.

He had been eager for this day though, the day he would properly introduce himself to Okoye.

Heimdall was surprised when he ran into Sif. Her expression was stormy as surprise widened her eyes.

“Brother, rare is it to see you so far from the Bifrost.” She embraced him in a hug as she had not done since she was a little girl. She took a stance that spoke of stubbornness. It nearly made him smile. “Speak the truth to me now, Heimdall. Did the All-Father truly order Lady Jane to be murdered?”

Heimdall did not respond right away. His second sight flickered to Jane Foster at the mention of her. She was with Darcy, drinking and dancing.

His thoughts went to Loki. His eyes had been drawn to him when he had dropped the shielding that usually kept him hidden. He had done so while masquerading as Jane Foster—Right before Romanoff had pushed him off a tower.

“I do not watch the All-Father or his actions.”

“Don’t try to circle around my question. You know the answer and I’ll have it.” Heimdall could sense the power of the oceans that their mothers embodied in his younger sister. Rarely had she ever been driven to such intense emotions, unless Prince Loki was involved.

“To speak in one way or the other is to risk treason. You know that. Would you have me lose my head over this?” Heimdall was quickly exhausting himself with words. He had little endurance for speaking due to his solitude. He needed to be at the top of his form for Okoye, but he could not just leave Sif to her own devices in the state she was in.

Sif pursed her lips and took a step backwards. She gave a slight bow.

“I am sorry, brother. I should not have asked you.” Sif went to walk away, but Heimdall grabbed her arm carefully.

“The All-Father favors you; do not risk that.” Do not risk your life, he wanted to say, but couldn’t.

Sif nodded and he watched her go.

*

Okoye wasn’t sure if she was surprised that it was the gatekeeper. They had not spoken a word between them before now. He explained his ability to see all, but assured her he did not watch her beyond making sure she and the other Midgardians were no threat to Asgard. Okoye wasn’t sure if that was comforting.

He had brought her another meal, this one made by his mothers.

They sat down at a table in one of the many gardens that dotted the palace. Okoye had to wave Ayo away, but knew she was still in shouting range in case anything went wrong.

Their conversation was stilted at first and Okoye’s earlier thoughts about her admirer being isolated was confirmed. Their conversation became easier though. He spoke about his family and she was surprised to find out he was related to Sif. They looked nothing alike, but he explained how their mothers looked as different as the oceans of Midgard, and it somehow made a little more sense.

Heimdall was… a man of few words and left much to be extrapolated, but that kept her interest.

Time moved faster than she realized and soon she had to attend to her king and make sure no harm befell him.

King T’Challa succeeded in his challenge as she had prayed to her leopard god that he would. He was free of the looming chopping block.

On the Bifrost she bid farewell to Heimdall and they promised it would not be their last encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four more chapters~ Then the sequel!


	35. Cuts Both Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 more chapters left!

* * *

 

Wanda was sad to see the hunky king go. They could have made such cute babies together… But now Prince Thor was single and Wanda was ready to mingle!

Though she did sort of miss Jane and Darcy—Even though they had the gall to treat her like she was somehow less than them. Foolish baseline humans. They were nothing compared to her! Which was exactly why Thor would fall for her and crown her queen.

It was nice to be around women her own age—She wasn’t a little girl! But now they were back on Earth and Wanda, well, without Pietro there she had no reason to go back—Except for maybe Vision. But he didn’t matter now that she was going to be with Thor.

Wanda put on her best dress, since Asgard had been smart enough to provide her with them, and fixed up her hair. She was dazzling—But Pietro was gone and Wanda would never see him again.

She had wanted him to be buried in a cemetery, but Steve had insisted they cremate him so that no one would dig him up to try to figure out what made him so fast. It was only later on that Wanda learned it had been Stark’s suggestion.

He hadn’t been satisfied with killing her parents. He had to ruin Wanda’s last wishes for Pietro too.

Wanda had no idea how Stark hadn’t been smote yet.

She had laughed and laughed and laughed when he hadn’t been able to pick up Thor’s hammer—Not that she ever thought he would be able to.

He just needed to lose one more trial and then it would be— _ thunk _ —Off with his head!

But Wanda still had her own trial left. She had somehow lost against Natasha at their last challenge. Wanda wouldn’t be surprised if Natasha had seduced her way into Odin’s good graces. That woman had no morality.

Wanda knocked on Thor’s bedroom door, ready to wake him with a smile, but there was no response. When she peeked inside he wasn’t there. Probably off to see his mother, as he did every morning.

Wanda had mixed feelings about Queen Frigga. Without her, Wanda would still be in Wakanda naively thinking that Steve knew best, and her life wouldn’t be at risk. Because of Frigga’s actions, Wanda had pulled back the veil and now had a chance to reach her full potential.

Regardless, Wanda wouldn’t lose.

She began walking to breakfast and was unhappily met with Steve.

He was clearly waiting for her, just out of sight of the guards that made the palace look so charming.

“What do you want?” she said haughtily. Steve smiled at her the way she’d seen him do to reporters. She wouldn’t be fooled though. She was smarter than him and she knew it.

“I was hoping you could arrange a sit down between Thor and me. We have a lot to talk about and I don’t want him to have any misunderstandings when I return home.” Steve looked nonchalant as he spoke, but with Wanda’s power she could glean how stressed and worried he was.

“Why don’t you ask Natasha to do it? I hear you two are cozy now.  _ Hypocrite _ !” Not that Wanda blamed Natasha for killing Clint. He had betrayed Wanda by going to Stark’s side. Wanda kept talking before Steve could speak. “What’s in it for me?”

“You’ll be doing a teammate a favor. Isn’t that enough?” Steve’s blue eyes looked so hopeful, so imploring—Wanda could only laugh.

“Teammate?!” Wanda screeched out a laugh. “I have  _ evolved _ ! I’m not one of your toys anymore,  _ Captain _ ! I won’t fall in line anymore! I’m a  _ goddess _ now!” Wanda giggled to herself at Steve’s stunned expression.

Was he so blind he couldn’t see it? Wanda wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

“You’re acting like a child—”

“I’m an adult!” Wanda shouted as her magic lashed out. Steve went flying backwards and hit a wall of gold, denting it. He slid to the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He was slumped and unmoving.

Wanda scoffed. Served him right.

*

Sam Wilson woke to the noise of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He moved to get out of bed, nearly falling as his legs got tangled in the sheets.

He and Scott had been waiting nearly two weeks for Steve and Wanda to get back, or for them to at least send word. It had been nail biting, especially since they only had each other and the TV for company. Someone (Wanda) had wrecked their only computer (again) and without T’Challa being around they hadn’t known who to ask for a new one.

Frankly, they’d been going out of their damn minds with worry and speculation.

When Sam opened the door, he was disappointed to see one of the women who had been guarding their wing of the palace, making sure no one saw them and, more importantly, that they didn’t leave.

“Pack your bags,” she said without giving an explanation. Across the hall Scott’s door was open, but Sam couldn’t see him.

“What? Is everything alright? Where’s Scott?” Sam asked in quick succession, his heart racing. Was Steve alright? Had they gotten back yet?

“I’m brushing my teeth!” Scott shouted, his voice muffled through the walls. “They’re kicking us out!”

Sam turned his attention back to the guard. “Why? Is Steve back?”

“King T’Challa has returned and ordered it. Your companions are still on Asgard. You all are no longer welcome here.” Her expression was carefully blank, giving nothing away.

Sam was fully awake now. “Why would he do that? Can I just talk to his highness?” Getting people to come around to his side was Steve’s strong suit, not Sam’s, but he was willing to try.

“The king is attending to the work he missed while on Asgard. He made his instructions clear. Please begin packing. I don’t want to use force.” Sam saw a few more guards coming down the hallway. He knew a losing fight when he saw one.

She handed him an empty duffle bag he hadn’t noticed before.

“How will we get in touch with Steve and Wanda when they get back?” Sam asked while grabbing his gear. He had never fully unpacked when he’d gotten to Wakanda, thinking that they wouldn’t stay long, that the world would be calling for their return. His assumption had proved to be wrong. They’d been in Wakanda for nearly two and a half months.

“We can supply you with a cell phone and give him the number.” Her response was immediate, making Sam frown. He wanted to stall for time. He already felt unmoored without Cap around to keep up his and Scott’s morale. Would they be able to keep it together without the security and comfort that Wakanda offered?

“What about Barnes? Is he awake yet?” Sam stuffed the clothes and things that had accumulated during his stay in the duffle bag as he spoke.  

“Sergeant Barnes does not wish to be woken until the triggers in his mind have been removed.”

Sam paused, turning back towards her. He chose his words carefully. “I’m glad that King T’Challa is adhering to his wishes, but why keep him and throw us out?”

“His majesty owes a debt to Sergeant Barnes for wrongfully trying to take his life. He has no such debt with you all.” Sam could tell she was getting impatient and he began to hustle.

Sam was tempted to point out that T’Challa had attacked them at the airport, but that was a whole other issue. That had been over the Accords. What happened between Barnes and him had been personal.

*

Loki was thirsting for blood. He wanted to tear down the world as he knew it and mold it into something sane.

Not that Loki was all that sane himself.

His fury at Odin had grown even larger after he’d taken out his anger on Tony—Tony, one of the few—One of the two people Loki trusted.

Other than his children.

Poor Fenrir, chained and alone. Jörmungandr, cast out to Midgard before he could even speak. And Hela, sweet Hela, his oldest had been banished to a realm without another living soul in it.

Soon he would take Fenrir back and leave behind Asgard and the sickness that it kindled inside of him. And Norns willing he’d find a way to reunite with his other children.

But for now, he had to focus and relish in the gift Odin had unexpectedly given him. In today’s trial he was to challenge Maximoff’s magical abilities.

His personal experience with the witch and what he’d heard from his friends had painted a disgusting picture that he looked forward to erasing. After all, she’d already lost one challenge. Another and her head would be on the chopping block. And then maybe some of the nightmares Tony admitted to having would ease.

Loki was still struck by caring for people beyond his family and those he once thought of as such.

He would serve up Tony’s revenge on Maximoff happily.

They had gathered in the indoor proving grounds again. With T’Challa, his bodyguards, Jim, Darcy, and Jane gone, the room felt hollow. Tony was seated by Loki, leaning forward in anticipation. Romanoff was beside Rogers, whispering poisonous ideas in his ear. His face was screwed up, making him look constipated and guilty. Maximoff was sitting by herself, looking wholly too confident. Thor was nowhere to be seen as Odin walked in.

“Maximoff’s trial will be one of magic perception. Loki will cast illusions and she must see through them,” Odin announced.

Maximoff scoffed loudly while going to the center of the ring.

Loki moved to get up, but Tony grabbed his arm. Worry was clear in his eyes.

“Be careful,” Tony said softly, squeezing his arm slightly. Loki’s mind went to how Thor used to squeeze the back of his neck in a form of comradery. How things had changed…

“Her powers came from the scepter,” Loki said just loud enough for Tony to hear. “I will not let a cheap knockoff best me.” Loki smiled at him and he saw some of Tony’s worry ease away.

“Stalling won’t help you,” Maximoff called out.

“So eager for death. How foolish.” A wave of gold swept over his body, changing his clothes to armor. He would take this seriously.

With each step he took towards her another clone of himself appeared, moving to the side and encircling her. Maximoff’s eyes narrowed and her irises swirled with red energy.

She forecast her first attack by waving her arm before red followed in its wake. A dagger appeared in Loki and his clone’s hands. He slashed forward, meeting her magic and bouncing it back.

Wanda screamed as her own power hit her. She recklessly sent out more energy. Loki frowned at her chaotic attacks. They didn’t allow him to get close.

Loki cast another illusion, hating himself a little more than usual.

“Wanda!” Clint called out. He was clenching his bloody throat as he stumbled her way.

It was enough to distract her. Loki teleported behind her. He reached into her mind and pulled out brown slick. With a flick of his hand it splattered on the ground. Loki teleported away as an image started manifesting.

Loki watched as the room began to haze. His clones disappeared as new forms took shape.

A twisted laugh came from all directions. Wanda spun around, looking for the source, but not being able to see past the illusion.

Tony appeared from out of the haze, but it was not the one Loki knew. His eyes were hollow and his lips were twisted into a sadistic grin. He was dressed in a sharp suit and had a gun in his hand. He left bloody footsteps in his wake.

“You!” Wanda shouted, her hands lighting up with red magic.

“Uh-uh, little girl,” Tony warned. Three kneeling figures appeared at his feet: Wanda’s parents and Pietro. “What are you going to do, little girl?”

Before Wanda could answer there was a deafening bang. Wanda’s mother fell forward in a bloody heap.

“No!” Wanda screamed. She tried to use her powers, but they were useless against Loki’s illusions.

_ Bang! _

Wanda’s father teetered before falling forward, a hole in his head.

Tony pointed his gun at Pietro.

“Please, no!” Wanda took a step forward and Tony cocked the gun. “Please, I’ll do anything! Please don’t hurt him!” Wanda begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Pathetic.” Tony laughed again before tossing her the gun. “Why don’t you do something about it instead of just crying?”

Wanda fumbled with the gun—Stark Industry brand—before aiming it at Tony.

Wanda laughed shakily.

“Pietro, come here. I won’t let him hurt us ever again!”

“You can’t do anything to help me,” Pietro whispered, looking up at her with a blank expression. “You can’t do anything without me.”

Wanda’s face screwed up in confusion and anger.

“Now isn’t the time! Come here!” Her grip on the gun tightened and Pietro shook his head.

Tony cackled.

“You really are lost without him!” Tony leaned over and ruffled Pietro’s white hair before straightening back out again. “He’s mine now.”

“No!” Wanda shot at Tony—and at the last moment Pietro jumped up, becoming riddled with bullet holes.

He fell into Tony’s arms. “You got blood on my suit. Not nice, little girl.” Tony pushed Pietro off him. His body fell to the ground heavily.

Tony started walking towards her. Wanda didn’t see him as she stared unwaveringly at Pietro. He took the gun from her slack hand. “Pathetic child.”

Wanda fell to the ground, crying.

The illusions faded, giving Loki a clear look at the proving grounds. Tony was hastily leaving.

“You have failed,” Odin said to Wanda, sounding pleased with himself. She didn’t hear him, ensnared in her own misery.

Guards hesitantly stepped forward to grab her, wary of her powers.

“I’ll take her,” Loki said. He could hold back her undisciplined magic if need be. He pulled her to her feet, but she didn’t react as he took her took her to the executioner’s block. 

As the ax came down and Wanda’s head was parted from her shoulder, Loki could only worry about Tony.


	36. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left!

* * *

 

Steve wasn’t sure how he felt. The best name for it was probably numb. The scene in front of him didn’t quite make sense. For a second he thought all the red he was seeing was just Wanda’s magic, but it didn’t dance like magic—It oozed sinisterly, spreading out over the small stage. There was less blood than he expected there to be. Some part of him registered that was because her heart had stopped beating.

Blood dripped from the executioner’s ax. Wanda’s head had rolled to the edge of the stage. She was facing him, her eyes half lidded and her mouth in a scowl.

Steve didn’t want to remember her like this, but it was an image he’d never be able to get out of his head.

She was just a kid…

But Steve had to keep a stiff upper lip—As Peggy once told him to. 

Besides, Wanda had always been a bit… strange.

And for some reason, Steve was oddly relieved.

*

Tony couldn’t say he was having a panic attack or an anxiety attack.  He had whatever this was under control.

Morose, guilt, and there was anger.

Anger at both Wanda and himself.

Wanda for building her entire life and person around him and a single moment.

And anger at himself for letting her affect him.

“She’s dead,” Loki said without preamble. Tony hadn’t heard him come in. He never heard Loki come in. “Don’t let her last act be your downfall.”

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “She had a vendetta against me. She wasn’t the first and she won’t be the last.” Life kept teaching him that lesson. He smiled wryly. “Now I’m harder to kill.”

Loki’s lips twisted into a smile that was just as sardonic as Tony’s. “You may come to find that being harder to kill isn’t always a good thing.”

Tony flinched. Loki had given him and Rhodey a summary of his life before they met during one of their nights of drinking and griping. What stuck with Tony the most was the glossed over mention of his torture at the hand of the Other and a being Loki refused to name.

“Life’s a bitch and then you die,” Tony said.

A bottle and two tankards appeared in Loki’s hands. “I’ll drink to that.”

*

Loki had drunk with Tony deep into the night. Loki had helped his friend go to his own room before retreating to his own. He didn’t want to sleep though.

He had a pleasant buzz going on when he decided to turn towards a practical matter. He pulled a trunk he’d recently acquired from Asgard’s open air market out of his pocket dimension. The stained wood had a faint scent that Loki couldn’t identify. It was pleasant though.

He opened the trunk and looked around his room. So many memories… And nearly all of them tainted by lies and bullying.

Loki drifted over to his bookcase, so many of the books given to him by Frigga. He ran a finger over a book she had given him, up the binding to where it met the paper. With the tip of his fingernail he pulled it out and let it tumble to the ground. Dropping it gave him no satisfaction.

Destruction was a catharsis to Thor, but apparently Loki didn’t share that trait. They didn’t share many traits.

Loki let out a humorless laugh and started pulling books off the shelf and packing them in his trunk. He was only taking a few with him. The others he had memorized. What would take up the majority of the space was his notebooks. They were his second most prized possession and contained his research and the spells he crafted himself.

His most prized possession sat by his bed with a small cloth covering it. Looking at it pained him, but it was a bittersweet pain.

He hesitated taking off the cloth, but followed through.

A picture of his three children. Hela, his first child. She took after him in looks. Black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. But in the picture her face was flushed from laughter.

Hela was holding Jörmungandr in her arms. He was swaddled, only having been born a day earlier. He had a wisp of white hair sticking out and had blue eyes. He took after Angrboda, his mother, a light elf who had left the nine realms for good after their children were taken away.

Fenrir was laid out behind his siblings, curled up against Hela with his snout buried in Jörmungandr’s swaddling, familiarizing himself with his scent—or checking to see if he had a dirty diaper.

Loki let out a watery laugh, remembering Fenrir’s disgust the first time he saw Loki change Jörmungandr’s diaper.

Loki carefully wrapped the photo up and put it in the trunk. He wished he had more to remember them by, but every remnant had been burned by Asgard’s guards so that he would ‘get over it’ sooner. It was only through sheer luck that Loki had been using the photo as a bookmark.

Loki continued packing, feeling more certain than ever that he had to take Fenrir and leave Asgard for good.

*

Thor couldn’t remember being more eager for morning to come since he was a lad on the cusp of his nameday. But the new day wouldn’t bring presents — instead it would bring an end to his mother’s torture.

He left his room and was once again startled by how empty his chambers were. Steven kicked out, Clinton dead, Natasha betrayed all of them, Jane and Darcy left him, and Wanda, head chopped off in front of him.

The burden that Wanda had unveiled herself to be had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

But his Lady Jane had left him and had taken one of his few friends with her.

And now Sif was shunning him. And the Warriors Three no longer entertained him as they once did, before his banishment.

Frigga betraying Asgard, Odin torturing her, and Loki estranging himself from him—Thor felt so alone.

Thor touched Mjolnir at his side. She was the only thing that felt right in his life. All that was grounding him was a nearly sentient weapon. That’s why he needed his mother more than ever, for her to explain her actions to him again because her first explanation wasn’t good enough.

Frigga had said she’d done what was best for Asgard, but he couldn’t see any logic in that. Her actions fostered no love for Asgard in the Midgardians. If Thanos’ aim was Asgard, Thor doubted what was left of the Avengers would care.

He heard nothing during breakfast, gazing at his brother who steadfastly didn’t meet his eyes. Thor refused to believe that their brotherhood was over. He wanted to go to him, but nearly every time they spoke Thor said something wrong or Loki spat venom at him.

Thor’s attention was pulled to Odin when he spoke Frigga’s name. In a daze, Thor followed Odin along with Loki and Anthony. Natasha and Steven were nowhere in sight and Thor’s supposed friends had stayed in the feasting hall.

Frigga was blessedly passed out. Thor glared at the two guards that were standing sentry. For once they stepped away from her, but it was not because of Thor’s presence. Odin was king, and none doubted that.

Thor went to Frigga’s front, unable to stare at the horror that was her back. Thor lifted Frigga under her shoulders, giving her arms and wrists a rest for the first time in a week. A guard unlocked her shackles and her arms fell freely as she slumped forward, her ribs still splayed out like wings behind her.

Norns, she had lost so much weight. His mother shriveling away. It just wasn’t right.

“She is to be taken directly to the dungeons,” Odin said.

“Father, she must see the healers first!” Thor pleaded. He could feel the front of her ribs shifting against him sickeningly. “Have mercy!”

“She is a prisoner and she will be treated in the dungeons like any other prisoner would.”

Thor felt lost for words, nearly choking on his anger and despair.

Loki stepped forward. “I will numb her pain.” Loki acted before Odin could object, gold magic washing over Frigga and tingling Thor’s skin where he was in contact with her. Odin growled, but didn’t move to punish him. “I will get a healer.” Loki teleported away, taking Anthony with him.

Thor carefully took Frigga down to the dungeons, escorted by guards. Odin didn’t bother to join them, to make sure his wife was treated properly.

It was difficult not to jostle Frigga as he walked down the winding stairs. The air became stale. It was only the third time he’d ventured this deeply into the bowls of Asgard and it was just as disheartening as he remembered it being.

The cell he was led to was further back than the occupied ones. It was stark white with a simple bed set in the middle. Thor carefully laid her down on her front. He brushed her hair out of her face. Her cheeks were sunken in and the muzzle was cutting into her skin. He moved to remove it, but was met with a painful shock of magic. He swore under his breath, recognizing his father’s magic.

Frigga stirred and Thor whispered words of comfort. Her blue eyes that matched his own opened. “Mother,” Thor said, relief clear in his voice.

Her eyes met his own—And she looked at him with pure hatred.

*

Loki was not fooled by Frigga’s shapeshifting. After all, she was the one who taught him how to do it. And with his relatively new knowledge of her true nature he knew what her plan was. She was disguised as one of the healers and planned to kill the poor torture victim.

He looked at her in disgust, showing her that he knew who she really was. Frigga smiled at him. It was the same smile that he used to love and find comfort in, but no longer.

Loki teleported them to the dungeons and a guard pointed them in the right direction. Loki was surprised to find Thor curled up with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands right outside of the prisoner’s cell. Loki felt the knee-jerk impulse to ask what was wrong, but he smothered it. Thor was no concern of his anymore.

As Loki and Frigga entered the cell, Loki cast a sound blocking spell.

“I won’t let you kill her,” Loki said, putting himself between Frigga and the poor soul who had fallen victim to Odin’s scheming.

“Loki, don’t be stubborn,” Frigga said as her glamour faded away. Her healthy look was a mockery of the punishment that Odin’s scapegoat had taken. “The knowledge of what really happened would upset Asgard—”

“And whose fault is that?!” Loki shouted, not able to hold back his anger at her—anger that had been boiling for centuries with no outlet till now. “You’re a hypocrite of the highest caliber. You were happy to cast me as the villain, to have me tortured through no fault of my own, but when your scheme was uncovered you refused to face the consequences!” Magic flared in Loki’s hands, reacting to his emotions.

“She needs to die. Sometimes sacrifices are needed for the good of Asgard.” Her condescending attitude made Loki want to pull out his hair.

“And how was her taking your place ‘for the good of Asgard’?!” Loki shouted. The poor woman behind him whimpered. He turned his attention to her, kneeling beside her. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I did my best to dull your pain during this hellish week. I wish I could have done more.” Loki felt comradery with this stranger. It was ironic. He felt close with a woman who he didn’t even know the name of, yet felt so distant from the woman that claimed to be his mother.

“Loki—”

“This is not up for discussion. You shall heal her and not speak a word of this to Odin. You had no problem lying to him before. Why should now be different?” The words felt sour in his mouth and he felt bile rising.

The laid out woman was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“A compromise, she shall take an oath to never speak of what happened to her this week,” Frigga said. Loki looked at the stranger in askance. She nodded in agreement. Periwinkle magic laced over her, binding the oath to her.

Loki took the woman’s hand in his own as Frigga healed her. It took hours and the woman passed out halfway through from exhaustion. When it was over Frigga took her place and Loki teleported away with the woman to his chambers.

Her guise fell away, revealing a blond woman who was slightly younger than Loki. Her face was pinched even in her sleep. With a wave of magic he repaired her bright green dress, hiding the scars that couldn’t be erased.

Loki took one of the empty bottles from the table in the lounge. He shifted it into a bird and pulled off the tracking spell Frigga had tried to covertly place on the woman. Loki bonded it to the bird and sent it flying away, urging it to travel to Alfheim and stay in constant motion. That would keep the assassins Frigga would doubtlessly send busy.

He carefully took the woman into his arms and teleported to Nornheim, a sovereign province in Asgard ruled by Karnilla. He explained the situation and she accepted the young woman into her care.

*

Sif wanted to scream.

It had been half a day since Odin had given her her newest order—One of disgrace and dishonor—And one she couldn’t refuse.

She stared at the proving grounds, feeling a hollowness that she’d never experienced before. Sif walked to the middle of the ring, facing the redheaded assassin. It was a simple wrestling match, something Sif would usually enjoy, but not this time.

It began and minutes later Sif threw the match, hating herself and once again questioning her loyalty to Asgard.

*

Morning came and with it the news on who would have to face their trial later that day. Loki shouldn’t have been surprised when Odin said the challenge would be between Tony and Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not subscribed to be and want to still be alerted for the sequel then subscribe to the Apples 'Verse series.


	37. The Final Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem referenced: The Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt
> 
> Some points taken from: http://hackedmotionsensors.tumblr.com/post/165856273554/cap-apologized-with-his-letter-you-need-to-let-it
> 
> Thank you, Emu Sam for editing!

* * *

 

Stark had lost one trial and so had Rogers.

Someone would die today. It was a forgone conclusion. Someone’s head would be parted from their shoulders. Odin made that clear on the first day and again when Maximoff was executed.

Natasha could feel her heart racing, her body aching for blood to be spilt.

She snuck behind Rogers’ seated form. It would be so easy to kill him.

_ "Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly. _

That poem had been plastered in the dining hall in the Red Room facility. It had been apt then and still rang true today. It had only taken a few pretty words and the promise of hope to get him to find shelter with her.

It was easier to keep track of him this way. Easier to peer into his short-sighted mind and make sure he doesn’t ruin any of her plans, or Odin’s plans by extension.

Natasha had no illusions on where she stood with Odin. If she failed at even a single assigned task it could mean the end of her. Having Rogers’ ear gave her a little control over his tendency to act first, ask questions later.

Stark was a variable though. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was planning on taking revenge on her for killing Clint. He was also more likely to cause trouble for Asgard and her new master. That’s why she’d suggested to Odin that Rogers and Stark should face off.

*

Steve had to talk to Tony. He  _ had _ to.

That’s how he found himself in front of Loki’s chambers, hand raised, but hesitating to knock. He hadn’t quite found the right words yet, but time was running out. If he waited much longer it might be too late.

He knocked firmly on the door. It opened with a spark of green magic. How lazy.

Loki and Tony were in the lounge, day drinking. They were seated on a couch, Loki’s toes buried under Tony’s thigh, giving them a look of familiarity that Steve didn’t like. How could Tony forget all the atrocities Loki had committed? Just the day before last he had dragged Wanda to her death.

Loki straightened out and he almost looked embarrassed. He set his goblet down heavily.

“What a buzz-kill,” Tony bemoaned as his head flopped backwards. He looked back over at Steve, annoyance clear in his expression. “What is it now?”

“Tony, I think it would be best for everyone if you conceded today’s challenge,” Steve said with the conviction that rallied troops back in his day.

There was a long silence—Tony burst out laughing. Loki snickered, and Steve felt his face redden with frustration.

“If you do the honorable thing, Odin will show you mercy.” Tony began laughing again and Loki joined in. “Can’t you take anything seriously? I’m trying to save your life!”

Tony’s expression became hard and Loki hissed something under his breath.

“And what gave you the idea that Odin would show mercy?” Tony asked. “When he tortured his wife? Or was it when he had Wanda’s head chopped off?”

“That’s different. Queen Frigga broke the law and Wanda wasn’t right in the head.” It took a lot of contemplation to accept that about Wanda. Her life had been so hard it was no wonder she hadn’t been all there.

“What happened to ‘she’s just a kid’? You’re so full of shit, I’m surprised your eyes aren’t brown!”

“Language!” Steve said automatically.

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes, Rogers! I know I look younger now, but I’m not a tween! I’ll cuss if I want to! Fuck shit in hell, you bloody mother-fucking, father-sucking cunt!” Tony threw his hands up as he shouted. Steve felt downright outraged, but smothered it. Tony had a way of throwing him off track, but they didn’t have time for that today.

“Just think about it, Tony. Odin offered you the position of royal blacksmith. You can use that as a bargaining chip!” Tony was used to sucking up to the government. Why would this be any different?

“I’m not going to become a little lap dog—”

“That’s what you did by signing the Accords!”

“Jesus Fucking Christ, you’re stupid! Did you even read the damn thing—You know what? No, I’m not getting into this with you. Besides, what makes you think you’ll win this challenge?”

Damn Tony for making him bring this up. “Don’t you remember Siberia? I beat you then and this time you won’t have a suit. You don’t stand a chance against me in a fight.”

“Did you ever see the park footage of me fighting Hammer’s knockoff suits? I know you have your head up your ass, so you probably didn’t. I cut through them with my unibeam—My unibeam that can fire for just shy of thirty seconds. It went off in Siberia automatically when your boyfriend tried to pull my arc reactor out. I could have used that at anytime, but I didn’t. I wanted something more vicarial. For Barnes to feel what it was like to be completely crushed, the way I was feeling. If I had gone all out, you’d both be dead.”

“You’re always so quick with an excuse! You don’t have your suit! I’m trying to save your life! Beg King Odin for mercy!” Why was he always so stubborn?!

“And what makes you so sure it will be a fight?” Loki asked, breaking his silence, his glare not lessening.

“Natasha told me. She didn’t tell you?” Why would she only tell him?

“Funny how fast you cozied up to the woman who killed Clint,” Tony said and Steve felt a righteous indignation.

“She said sorry and is trying to be a better person.” Natasha had proven herself to be a hero. He wouldn’t let one misstep be her downfall.

“Figures you’d fall for that, considering you couldn’t apologize to save your life.” Tony took a large swig of his drink and Steve clenched his hands into fists.

“ _ I _ apologized. The way  _ you _ took it is  _ your _ problem,” Steve said while waggling his finger at Tony. If Tony was going to act like a five-year-old, Steve was going to treat him like one.

“Yeah, right. For an apology you use the word ‘I’ over a dozen times! Then you cry about being alone after you turned 18, despite having your bf Bucky! And what about the Howling Commandos? Did you forget about that? Or the Avengers?! You know what happened when I turned 21? Both my parents were  _ murdered _ ! I was alone! My best friend was deployed and the only person who took interest in me was a manipulative bastard who tried to get me killed! You don’t know shit about being alone!” By the end of his rant Tony was standing up, his face red with fury. He rolled his shoulders back. “No, I won’t let you off that easy. Get out.”

Steve shook his head. He didn’t even know why he tried when it came to Tony. Steve left, confident that he’d win.

*

“He is infuriating,” Loki said as the door closed.

“That’s an understatement.” Tony fell back onto the couch, landing heavily. “I don’t understand how someone can be that deluded. Was beating the shit out of me and leaving me for dead not enough for him?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Figures that it would be a fight.” Unconsciously Tony made sure that Loki’s lucky dagger was at his side.

“I can place protective wards on you and spells to increase your strength and speed.” Loki’s lips became pinched. “They’ll have to be subtle or Odin will detect them and declare that you cheated.” Green laced between Loki’s fingers, but then hesitated. “Unless you are not amenable.”

Tony reached over and clasped Loki’s shoulder. “As unbelievable as it sounds, I do trust you, Lokes.” Loki felt his chest warm in a peculiar way.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you?” Loki hadn’t meant it to come out as a question. But it served to break the tension.

Tony clapped his hands once and stood up. “Alright, Houdini, work your magic!”

Tony’s enthusiasm spurred Loki into action. And after Loki prepared him as best he could, he’d teach Tony how to use the beautiful sword he had crafted during his first challenge.

*

Fuck Asgard, fuck Odin, and fuck these trials.

But oddly enough Tony felt pumped up. He didn’t know if it was the magic coursing through him, his new sword fighting skills, or the coming battle. Rogers may have plenty of practice fighting close ranged, but Tony did have one thing on him. He had observed Rogers’ fighting style when they were still teammates, when they fought together instead of against each other. He’d be able to predict Rogers’ movements, hopefully.

Extremis was pulsing under his skin, the proverbial ace up his sleeve. He had revealed it to Loki who had let out a crazed laugh and told him one of his other monikers was God of Fire. Loki had then warded him against fire damage, telling him it was a spell that came naturally to him.

Once the battle started, Loki would tell Odin about Extremis so that Odin wouldn’t think he was cheating.

Tony entered the proving grounds and was surprised by how many people were there. Apparently, Odin had sent out invites. Tony could tell that many of them were taking bets.

Guards were all around the ring, dressed in gold and featureless in their uniformity.

There were only three humans left, Tony, Rogers, and Romanoff. Clint and Maximoff were dead. Rhodey, T’challa and his entourage were safely on Earth.

Odin was seated in a throne that looked like it had been installed after the proving grounds had already been built. Thor was by his side, his eyes downcast. The Warriors Three were seated near him, apparently ignorant of his poor mood. Sif was nowhere in sight. Tony briefly wondered about her relationship with Darcy, but pushed those thoughts away in favor of preparing for the coming battle.

Leaning against the wall by one of the doors was the executioner. His chopping block laid at his feet, stained from Maximoff’s blood and countless others.

Romanoff and Rogers were standing at the other side of the oblong ring. Tony was surprised to see that Rogers was sporting an ax instead of a sword. His shield was round, much like his old one.

Loki hissed out a curse and Tony looked at him in question. “The armor he is wearing, it is the same one from his challenge in Muspelheim. The red sheen means it is fire resistant,” Loki explained.

Tony held in a sigh. Luck wasn’t on his side today.

“He’ll try to use the hook of his ax to pull away your shield or sword,” Loki added. Tony glanced at him. His fists were balled up at his side. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“If we had not become friends, if I had not tricked Romanoff into think she’d killed Jane Foster then your second challenge would have been a fair one and you would already be home and safe.” Green magic sparked in his hands. “I always end up ruining things.”

“For a badass mage you’re pretty self-deprecating, aren’t you?” Tony asked, trying for humor, but falling short.

“Mage is a dirty word on Asgard,” Loki said and Tony frowned. “I have taken enough abuse from Asgard. When you return to Midgard I will leave this place with my son and never return.”

Tony clasped his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Good for you. Fuck Asgard.” Tony was rewarded with a small smile that Loki had never shown him before.

Loki went to speak, but before he could Odin did. “This evening’s challenge shall be the last one. The Midgardians will face each other in battle. Whoever dies, surrenders, or is knocked unconscious loses and will be put to death.” Odin’s smile was demented. Tony wondered what that said about Asgard’s culture, that no one else thought his smile was disturbing.

Tony and Rogers moved to the center of the ring. “Please don’t make me do this, Tony,” Rogers begged, somehow still sounding condescending. “Ask to be the royal blacksmith. King Odin will show you mercy.”

“If you’re so sure of him being ‘merciful’ why don’t you get on you knees and ask Odin to make you one of his minions? That’s what Romanoff did—That’s why Odin rigged their second challenge!” Romanoff had been a ballet dancer growing up. Maximoff had just been a deluded ball of angst and hatred.

“Be logical, Tony. You have no experience fighting without your suit—”

“Enough!” Odin shouted and even the crowd became silent. “Begin!”

Tony pulled out his sword and edged to the side. He’d wait for Rogers to make the first move. Rogers didn’t disappoint. He came running at him, ax raised high. Tony sidestepped him, but Rogers jerked his shield in the way before Tony could land a hit.

He put some distance between them. Tony dodged more attacks, picking up Rogers’ rhythm. Rogers let out an annoyed grunt that almost made Tony laugh.

“I can do this all day,” Rogers said, echoing from their fight in Siberia.

“There’s one thing I never understood about you, Rogers. When you weren’t on steroids what made you think getting your ass kicked proved anything?” Tony asked. He feinted to the left and Rogers took the bait. With his sword he sliced into Rogers’ left shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain.

“They were bullies. They had to be taught a lesson.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony refrained from rolling his eyes.

Rogers ran forward and Tony blocked his ax attack with his shield. Tony tried to slash him, but was blocked. They were face to face, neither giving an inch.

Tony smiled condescendingly. “Every time you got your ass kicked it just proved to them that ‘might makes right’.

“You’re wrong!”

Tony clicked his modified boots together and his repulsors went off, giving him extra push. Rogers flailed as he went backwards, giving Tony and opening. He swung and Rogers’ side, but only grazed him.

“You’re wrong!” he said again while regrouping. “Erskine saw that I was right! That’s why he chose me!” Rogers charged forward. He went to bash their shields together, but at the last moment swung the ax at his side. Tony could only parry it and direct it downward. It struck the holstered dagger. It really was a lucky dagger. Otherwise the blow would have cut through his armor and shattered his hipbone.

Tony faltered and rolled to the side, quickly getting away from him and onto his feet.

“How many times did you try to enlist and was marked unsuitable? How many times did you  _ lie _ ?” Tony laughed derisively. “The only thing you proved was that you were a liar! You’re not a hero! You’re just a liar!”

Rogers sent his shield flying at Tony, but he batted it away with his sword—Only to see Rogers running at him with his ax held in both hands. Tony widened his stance, bracing for impact. Right as he swung downward Tony stepped into his space, skewering him. His shoulder pounded in pain, the ax’s handle having rammed down on it.

Rogers stumbled backwards, wrenching his ax and pulling off part of Tony’s shoulder armor with the hook of the blade. It left a shallow cut that already started healing.

Rogers gripped the wound that went straight through the left side of his gut.

“I am a hero,” Rogers grunted, “and nothing you say will change that.”

“Erskine and Howard chose you because you had no family and were sickly. No one would care or be surprised if you suddenly went missing.” Tony’s grin was razor sharp and he could tell he was getting to him. “You were nothing to them.”

Tony lunged forward and their weapons met. He tried hitting Rogers with his shield, but Rogers ripped it out of his hands, breaking the strips of leather that kept it in place. Tony gripped his sword with both hands, using his repulsor boots again to give him an extra push. Rogers was prepared for it this time, twisting out of the way.

Tony’s hands shot forward, forgetting he didn’t have his stabilizing gauntlets on him. He dropped his sword as he landed on his front. He shot forward, barely missing Rogers bringing the ax down on him.

By the time he was on his feet and facing Rogers, he was under attack. In a split second he unfurled his gauntlet watch and sent a concussive blast straight at him. Rogers was pushed backwards. He shook his head like a dog. He was bleeding from his eyes.

“Just give up, Tony. I don’t want to hurt you.” Despite his words he was marching towards him. He stood between Tony and his sword.

“Hah! You have some way of showing it.” Tony pulled out Loki’s lucky dagger. His gauntlet had only enough power for one more blast. He edged to the side, hoping to get to his sword, but Rogers moved in his way. “They should have just thrown you in jail for lying on those forms, but my father took  _ pity _ on you! You’ve never faced a damn consequence in your life! Barnes always protected you when you dove into a fight. Erskine took pity on your for lying! And you had Romanoff do all the talking after you two dumped all of SHIELD’s files! You probably don’t even know the names of one innocent person you got killed!”

Rogers shook his head. “I can’t save everyone—”

“Don’t try to feed me that line! I would have helped you with the Winter Soldiers if you had told me about it! It would have been a sanctioned mission, but apparently your ‘faith in individuals’ doesn’t extend to me!”

Tony went running at him, dagger poised to strike. Rogers took up a defensive stance, but right before they met, Tony activated his thrusters, sending him flying over Rogers. He rolled to his sword and grabbed it. He sheathed his dagger while grinning.

Rogers stalked forward, anger and frustration clear in his features.

“Face it, Rogers! Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” His taunt spurred Rogers on. Their weapons met with a deafening  _ clang _ . Tony’s lungs burned and he grinned, a moment later breathing out fire.

Rogers’ eyes snapped shut a second before the flames hit him, engulfing his face and neck. Tony blew fire on Rogers’ hands, making him lose his grip on the ax. He fell backwards and Tony took his chance, slicing downwards and taking off Rogers’ right arm at the shoulder.

Rogers screamed and thrashed in pain. By pure luck he kicked Tony’s feet out from under him. Tony grunted as he fell. Another blind kick took him in the side. Rogers’ legs locked around Tony’s torso, squeezing. He tried to cut him with his sword, but Rogers caught his wrist, one eye peeking through his molten flesh. He twisted his wrist and Tony dropped his sword.

Rogers was on top of him before he could react. Rogers maneuvered them into a headlock in one smooth motion that he’d seen Romanoff use before. Tony pulled out the dagger and stabbed at Rogers’ side the best he could at his awkward angle—but Rogers’ arm was around his throat and he couldn’t breathe—His skin was nova hot, but Rogers held on and everything started going black—

And consciousness left Tony.

*

Loki let out a pained noise as Tony went slack, his orange skin dulling. He moved to do something—to do  _ anything _ , but guards blocked his way.

Rogers let go of the headlock and shoved Tony away. “I won’t be the one to kill you. I won’t let you make me into a murderer,” Rogers said as the crowd began cheering.

Loki felt desperation clawing at his chest as he shoved past the guards.

“Take another step and I’ll have your mutt drowned in a river,” Odin said, cutting through Loki’s thoughts and heart. He felt light headed, his vision narrowing down to Tony who was slowly getting his bearings.

The executioner came into sight—The crowd was baying for blood. Tony coughed and tried to shove away the executioner, but was kicked in the gut. His head and neck were put on the chopping block and then the ax came flying downwards—


	38. Departing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! But don't worry! There will be a sequel!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Dismemberment, non-consensual body modifications
> 
> Big thanks to EmuSam for making this fic all shiny!

* * *

 

_ Thud! _

The executioner’s ax parted Tony’s head from his shoulders.

Loki retched as Tony’s head rolled off the chopping block.

Dead.

Executed because of Frigga’s manipulations and Odin’s unyielding rules.

Executed because he was Loki’s friend.

Loki fell to his knees and started shaking.

He watched as the healers and Romanoff went to Rogers, completely ignoring Tony’s prone form. They used a spell to make him unconscious and began healing the worst of his burns, scraping off dead and burned flesh. How could they just ignore Tony like that? How could…

The onlookers filed out of the proving grounds, having lost interest after the finishing blow.

Odin was laughing heartily with one of the Warriors Three, in complete disregard to Loki’s pain and fresh self-hatred.

Tony’s form began to smoke. His leather armor had burned off and the metal parts were deformed from the heat—Yet Loki’s lucky dagger laid on the ground, bloody, but useless.

Useless like Loki was.

And what was he going to tell Jim? How would he be able to ever face him again? Loki had let down his only two friends in all the realms.

Loki choked on the scent of burned skin and blood. He gagged again and this time acid came up. He felt Thor pull his hair back, but he was too weak, too devastated to push him away.

A hissing noise began building up, causing a few people in the crowd to glance backwards.

Tony’s spilt blood was boiling. It began glowing orange, both inside and out of his body. It frothed up and the executioner’s block began smoking—being  _ eaten _ away until Tony’s body was leveled with his head.

In a split second the froth turned to an orange syrup. It moved on its own and Loki started laughing as it pulled Tony’s head back to his shoulders.

The crowd became louder, but Loki couldn’t hear them over his crazed giggles. The two parts came together, the syrup snaking its way back into Tony’s body. His whole body shuddered once, twice—He bolted upright, coughing out blood and grasping his neck.

“Tony!” Loki called out while racing to his side, Thor just a step behind him. He fell to his knees beside him and helped him sit up.

“I think I just died,” Tony said, his voice rough as he gripped his neck. “What the hell happened?”

“Your head was cut from your body, spilling blood everywhere. It was a gruesome sight,” Thor said and Loki elbowed him for his indelicacy. Thor gave him a confused look.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Tony looked around. “Where’s that asshole. I hope I burned his face off.”

“You did, mostly, but the healers will be able to take care of the worst of it,” Loki explain as he conjured up a tankard of ale. “Drink this.” Loki began using his limited healing magic to survey Tony’s body for wounds. The only oddity he could detect was his raised body temperature and that was starting to level out too.

“What have you done, Loki?!” Odin shouted, getting off his throne. Loki stood and moved away from Tony, knowing he’d have to take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

“‘Twas no act of mine. I told you that Stark has Extremis running through his veins—Something that he perfected with his own two hands. That is what healed him.” Loki held in a triumphant grin as a thought struck him. “When the trials began you said whoever lost would have their head chopped off. Stark’s head has parted with his body. That he lives on is no longer your concern.”

Loki hoisted Tony up with Thor’s help.

Odin went to speak, but Thor beat him to it. “‘Tis true, father. Your law has been enacted. He lost two trials and his head was removed. You said nothing about it being replaced.”

Odin glared at the trio and motioned for everyone else to leave, including the guards. The once loud room became painfully silent.

Odin turned his one eye on Tony. “I will let you live if you agree to become my royal blacksmith.”

“No,  _ All-father _ ,” Loki cut in. “You will let him go because it is the right thing to do. He got his punishment, but someone else didn’t get theirs.” Frigga didn’t get her punishment, instead that poor woman had taken her beating. “Do not dishonor yourself by being a hypocrite.” Loki’s threat was clear. If Odin was willing to play dirty, then Loki would have no qualms with doing the same.

Odin’s lip twitched up in distaste. “You weaken Asgard with your actions. We could use a blacksmith like him.”

The words that Tony had said so often, ‘fuck Asgard’, were on the tip of Loki’s tongue, but saying them would serve no one.

“Asgard will be fine without him.” Loki teleported him and Tony to the Bifrost, taking the dagger and sword with him.

Tony faltered, but Loki grabbed his armor, steadying him.

“Yeah, no, teleportation plus blood loss equals not fun,” Tony said, gripping his stomach. Loki laughed despite himself. “Am I in the clear, or is the All-Daddy gonna pursue me?”

“He has enough incentives to drop this matter, and with you out of sight he’ll forget you.” He was like Thor in that regard. Out of sight, out of mind.

“Is it weird that I feel really good? I mean, I just died. Literally died, but I feel like I just finished a spa week,” Tony said as they neared Heimdall. Loki cast a spell, washing away the blood and gore from Tony. He giggled at the sensation and Loki grinned.

“Adrenaline perhaps? Who knows how Idunn’s apple mixed with your Extremis.”

“Good point. Yup, I’m not looking forward to crashing from whatever this high is.” Tony lifted his hand and stared at it. “Definitely not going to be fun.”

Loki let him go when he was sure Tony wasn’t going to fall. “Your weapons.” Loki held out the dagger and sword.

Tony took the sword, but then hesitated. “Keep your lucky dagger. It saved my ass earlier, but I get the feeling you’ll need it more than I will.” Loki stared down at the dagger. It had been with him most of his life. He felt oddly grateful to have it back. “It’s been interesting, Lokes. Till we meet again.” Tony gave him an odd salute and giggled again.

Loki let out a huff of laughter. “Until then.”

Loki nodded to Heimdall and in a flash of light Tony was gone.

*

Amora woke up screaming. She raked her nails against her face, tearing at her skin as she tried to pull off a muzzle that was no longer there.

She took in a few agonizing breaths before getting out of bed on unsteady feet. She stripped out of her sweat drenched dress. She turned her back on the full-length mirror and gazed at her back. It was no long flayed open, but the scars remained, both physical and emotional.

On either side of her spinal cord her healed ribs bulged where they had been broken. The bones had healed and calcification had wrapped around them, creating nubs.

Amora looked away from the mirror and towards the basin of water that had been laid out for her. She meticulously washed herself, feeling dysphoric after having been in a different body for so long. She kept glancing at the mirror, reaffirming that she was herself again—Instead of—

Amora tried not to think about it. She instead washed her hair. The torturer had cut it to get at her back and Karnilla had one of her servants even it out for her. It had been harrowing, sitting still while someone was behind her. Just remembering it made her want to retch.

Her skin crawled. Amora hugged herself, trying to chase away the feeling.

She put on a dress that was far better quality than what she would have been able to afford were she still living with Lorelei.

Lorelei, her little sister who had no idea Amora was still alive. More than ever Amora wanted to pull her annoying sister into her arms, to feel like she once did before she was abducted and made into a pawn. At least they had parted on good terms. Amora had lent Lorelei her favorite hairpin before she left for work that day… That day that felt like a lifetime ago.

She wanted to get in contact with Lorelei, but Karnilla forbade it. She made it clear that doing so would risk both her and Lorelei’s life.

Hunger ate away at Amora’s stomach. After having no food for a week, gorging felt like a wonderful idea, but once again Karnilla had stopped her, limiting her to just broth and bread.

She peered out the window. The sun was already setting. Amora had no way of telling how long she’d been asleep.

Amora opened the door to her room and peered outwards, half expecting gold-clad guards to appear and kill her. She took in a steadying breath. Prince Loki had assured her that she wouldn’t be followed to Nornheim. He saved her life and assured her that she’d be safe here. If she didn’t believe that, then she’d never leave her room.

Queen Karnilla’s palace was nowhere as grand as Odin’s, but it was still expansive. Amora stuck to the walls as she navigated it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the kitchens. Other people were eating, but they paid her no mind. She grabbed a bowl of stew and slowly ate it while sitting in a corner, not letting anyone behind her.

Amora ate slowly, listening to the servants talk as she tried to keep herself from going mad. She perked up when someone mentioned that Karnilla was thinking of taking on an apprentice. Amora had never considered learning magic, but now she found an opportunity to take back her life and to take revenge on the ones who used her as a scapegoat.

*

“Hush, my love,” Loki said softly to Fenrir as he removed the last of his chains. Fenrir was whining softly. He stood up and opened his mouth for the first time in centuries. Loki nearly cried when Fenrir licked him on the cheek. “It won’t feel comfortable, but I must shrink you if we are to travel the hidden pathways.”

Fenrir nodded while sitting down. Loki could read the trust in his green eyes. “My sweet boy,” he said as the tears began to flow. Fenrir butted Loki’s head with his snout. “Yes, I know.” He took a moment to craft the right spell, being more careful than usual.

Gold flitted over Fenrir as he shrunk down to the size of a puppy. He looked much like he did when he was first born, but his eyes looked too jaded to fit the picture.

Loki cautiously picked him up, wary of the spots where Fenrir’s skin had been rubbed raw.

He teleported them to a grotto outside of the city. As he walked into the hidden pathway to Vanaheim and its healing springs, his spell went off, announcing to all of Asgard that he was renouncing his name and his right to the throne.

*

It had been hours since Loki’s voice blared through the palace halls, throwing a temper tantrum and saying he was running away like a twelve-year-old.

Natasha hovered in the healing rooms, keeping an eye on Rogers. She had won a bit of money by betting on him during the final trial. Now she was lingering because of morbid curiosity, wanting to see how apple-enhanced flesh healed from burn marks.

They kept peeling off layers of skin from his face, saying that it would scar less each time. Rogers was lucky he was knocked out. Natasha watched on with a macabre fascination.

There was only one healer left in the room. When he hastily stepped away from Rogers, Natasha came to attention. Rogers didn’t move though, instead she heard footsteps coming.

Natasha twisted around and saw Odin approaching. He waved off the healer and Natasha felt her heart start to race, but she didn’t let it show.

The door closed, leaving Natasha alone with Odin and Rogers who was still unconscious. Odin loomed over Rogers briefly before turning his attention on her. He was unreadable.

“Get on the table,” he ordered. Natasha didn’t hesitate, despite alarm bells going off in her head. This was nothing compared to much of what she’d gone through.

She laid down on a table, looking up at the ceiling unwaveringly.

Odin glided his hand over the table, his fingers barely brushing her side. Straps sprung out of the table, but she didn’t flinch. She knew where this was leading. She was prepared.

Odin circled into her blind spot. He firmly grabbed Natasha’s upper arm and fastened it to the table. Her mind started racing when he strapped down both her legs together. She had expected this to be about sex, but now she wasn’t so sure.

She tried not to think about all the times the Red Room strapped her down like this.

Natasha breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. By the time she was immobile her heart was at its resting rate.

“Do not make a sound,” Odin ordered. He reached towards her face and pulled out her false eye.

Natasha heard another person, but couldn’t turn her head to see who it was. They stayed in her blind spot.

Odin brought up a hologram of people and plucked out a familiar, dead body. Wanda’s lifeless corpse appeared on the table beside hers. Odin pulled out a dagger from his side and sliced off Wanda’s right hand. He then dug his fingers into her eye socket and pulled out her eyeball.

He placed them beside Natasha’s head and handed the dagger off to a feminine hand. Natasha’s instincts begged her to see who was holding it and what she would do with it, but she knew better not to resist.

“Remember, little spider, not to make a sound,” Odin said as he stepped backwards.

Natasha ground her teeth together as the dagger sliced into her right wrist, smoothly cutting through flesh and bone. She choked off a scream of pain as her own hand was replaced with Wanda’s. Her empty eye socket was pried open and Wanda’s eye put in it. A spell washed over her, binding the foreign pieces to her and making them her own.

The straps were removed from her as her new eye gave her back her peripheral vision. Frigga gestured for her to sit up.

“We have a new mission for you,” Frigga said while grinning.

Natasha smiled in return as red magic wove between her new fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! What do you think?
> 
> Also, I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel next week! Just either subscribe to me or to the Apples 'Verse!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Golden Rule - Art for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386132) by [Taeryfai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai)




End file.
